


Than The Sum of its Parts -- Die Summe ihrer Teile

by Klaineship



Series: Verliebte Jungs [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine's POV, Blaines Sichtweise, Erste Liebe, Fluff, M/M, Romanze
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Gesamtheit von Kurt und Blaines Beziehung ist größer, als die Summer ihrer Teile.<br/>Szenen zweier verliebter Jungs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Than the Sum of its Parts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/226989) by [flaming_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse). 



> Diese Geschichte beschreibt die Entwicklung der Beziehung von Kurt und Blaine aus Blaines Sichtweise. Es wiederholen sich hier manche Szenen, die auch in Kurts Version auftauchen, aber die meisten stehen für sich. Die Ereignisse spielen sich ab zwischen "Unsere Eigenen Songs" (2x16) und "New York" (2x22)

Diese Geschichte ist das Gegenstück zu The Other Half of the Equation --  [Die Andere Hälfte der Gleichung](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6631945)

 

Chapter 1

 

Es ist einen Tag her seit Blaine mit Kurt zusammen ist, und er kommt fast zu spät zur Probe der Warbler.

Sein Geschichtslehrer hat ihn nach dem Unterricht zu sich gerufen, weil er die gesamte Stunde unaufmerksam war – er hatte sich in Tagträumen von Kurt verloren – und nun rennt er den Flur entlang und schafft es gerade so in letzter Minute. Als Wes die Versammlung zur Ordnung ruft, springt er die Stufen zum Probenraum hinab.

Einen hektischen Moment lang schweift sein Blick durch den Raum, bis er Kurts vertrautes Gesicht erblickt – und eigentlich hätte er schon vor Ewigkeiten realisieren müssen, dass er etwas für ihn empfindet, denn der Salto, den sein Magen schlägt, als er ihn sieht, ist alles andere als neu – und er stellt plötzlich fest, dass er den Atem angehalten hat, atmet aus, schlendert hinüber zum Sofa und setzt sich neben Kurt. Neben seinen _Freund._ Er lehnt sich ein klein wenig gegen ihn, einfach nur, weil er es kann, und er fühlt, wie Kurt seine eigene Schulter als Antwort an ihn presst.

Blaine hört Wes höchsten eine Minute lang zu, bevor seine Gedanken abschweifen zu den Ereignissen des gestrigen Tages, diesen atemberaubenden Küsse, und dann wird ihm klar, dass er sich eigentlich gar nicht in Tagträumen verlieren muss. Nicht dass er Kurt hier mitten in der Probe küssen würde, zumindest nicht _heute,_ aber er kann mehr tun, als nur an ihn zu denken. Das Herz schlägt ihm bis zum Hals bei diesem wunderbaren Gedanken.

Ohne die Augen von Wes abzuwenden, legt Blaine seine Hand mit der Handfläche nach oben auf sein rechtes Bein, dass er fest gegen Kurt gepresst hat. Er stupst Kurt mit dem Ellenbogen an und wackelt mit den Fingern, um seine Absichten zu verdeutlichen.

Blaines Selbstvertrauen verwandelt sich in Sorge, dass er womöglich irgendetwas falsch gemacht hat, oder dass Kurt seine Meinung über Blaine geändert hat in den zwei Stunden, seit sie sich beim Mittagessen gesehen haben, denn Kurt bewegt sich nicht und starrt nur auf Blaines Hand. Seine Augen sind groß und rund und Blaine sieht, wie der Schock darin sich in Verwunderung verwandelt. Kurts Mund zuckt, als müsse er darum kämpfen, einen gelassenen Gesichtsausdruck beizubehalten, und ohne Blaine anzuschauen strafft er seine Schultern und legt seine Hand hoheitsvoll in Blaines.

Blaine unternimmt keinen Versuch sein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Er verschränkt ihre Hände und legt seine freie Hand obendrauf. Wes leiert die Maßnahmen für ihre Regionals-Teilnahme herunter und leitet über zum Probenplan. Blaine hört nur halb hin und quält sich selbst, indem er Kurts Handrücken streichelt und seine Finger gerade so unter seine Manschette gleiten lässt. Er weiß, dass es eine harmlose Berührung ist und doch macht sie ihn ein wenig schwindelig. Kurts Haut ist so weich, und er darf sie berühren. Es gibt nichts Besseres.

Dann streicht Blaine mit dem Daumen über die Innenseite von Kurts Handgelenk, wo er seinen flatternden Puls fühlen kann, und im gleichen Moment zieht Kurt seine Hand zurück. Blaine schaut ihn bestürzt an und sein Herz beginnt zu sinken. Er muss sofort daran denken, wie Kurt ihm gesagt hatte, dass er Romantik liebt, wenn die Berührung der Hände das höchste Ziel ist, und obwohl Kurt bei den gestrigen Küssen ein williger Partner war, ist Blaine jetzt vielleicht doch etwas zu weit gegangen; obwohl, wenn die Berührung des Handgelenks schon zu viel ist, dann wird er wohl vor Sehnsucht _sterben_ müssen. Er wird sich gut benehmen und respektvoll sein, aber er wird darüber _sterben_.

Aber dann schaut er Kurt richtig an und bemerkt, dass der weder ängstlich noch verärgert zu sein scheint. Seine Augen sind dunkel und glänzend, seine Ohren hochrot, sein Atem geht schnell und er hat seine andere Hand fest um das Handgelenk gelegt, das Blaine gerade liebkost hat.

 _Oh,_ denkt Blaine. _Das_ gefällt _ihm_ . Und _ich_ bin der Grund dafür.

Irgendwie schafft er es Kurts Hand zurückzuerobern und die schwindelerregende Erkenntnis lässt ihn in seinem Sitz auf und ab wippen.

*** * ***

 

Am nächsten Tag spazieren Kurt und Blaine über das Schulgelände. Es ist ein kalter, grauer Tag und wer außer ihnen noch draußen unterwegs ist, eilt mit hochgestelltem Mantelkragen und eingezogenem Kopf von einem zum nächsten Gebäude.

Blaine macht das nichts aus. Er liebt dieses Wetter. Eigentlich mag er so ziemlich jedes Wetter – wirklich -- und Kurt ist immer froh für einen Gelegenheit einen Schal zu tragen, also schlendern sie Hand in Hand an den Fußballfeldern vorbei in den Baumgarten. Sie reden über dies und das: ihren Tag, Davids Wutausbruch beim Mittagsessen, weil der Provolone ausgegangen war, ihre anstehenden Schulprojekte. Genau so hätten sie es auch schon am Anfang dieser Woche gemacht – mit einer Ausnahme – dieses Mal halten sie sich fest an den Händen und jedes Mal, wenn ein Lächeln über Kurts Gesicht huscht, schlägt Blaines Herz schneller.

Schließlich lassen sie sich Seite an Seite auf einer steinernen Stützmauer nieder und Blaine erzählt Kurt die verrückte Geschichte, als Jeff letztes Jahr Wes' Sitzungshammer mit einem aus Gummi vertauscht hat. Es ist eine seiner Lieblingsgeschichten. Mitten im Erzählen hält er aber inne, als ihm klar wird, dass Kurts Lächeln nichts zu tun hat, mit Wes' Grimassen.

„Kurt?“, fragt Blaine.

Kurt zwinkert, errötet und schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich höre dir zu. Bitte, erzähl weiter.“

„Nein. An was hast du eben gedacht?“

„An dich“, gesteht Kurt.

Blaine summt vor Vergnügen und fragt: „Und woran genau?“

Kurt blickt nervös über Blaines Schulter hinweg, bevor sich ihre Blicke wieder treffen. „Ich habe daran gedacht, dass ich dich gern küssen würde.“

„Das kannst du auch“, antwortet Blaine leise, denn ihm fehlt die Luft um lauter zu reden.

Kurt lächelt wieder, noch breiter als vorher und sagt: „Ich weiß.“ Er legt seine kühlen Finger an Blaines Wange und ihre Münder berühren sich. Der Kuss ist weich und süß und trotzdem fühlt sich Blaine, wie auf einer Achterbahnfahrt. Er macht einen zittrigen Atemzug und muss sich am Ärmel von Kurts Wollmantel festhalten.

Kurt setzt sich viel zu früh wieder zurück, aber er lässt seine Hand an Blaines Gesicht und streicht mit dem Daumen sanft über seinen Wangenknochen. Er sieht so glücklich aus und Blaine weiß ganz genau, wie er sich fühlt.

Es geschieht nicht oft, dass Blaine die Worte fehlen, aber er hat keinen Schimmer, wie er Kurt sagen soll, dass es einfach unglaublich ist, ihn zum Freund zu haben. Es ist nicht nur, dass Blaine erstaunt ist, wirklich einen festen Freund zu haben, wobei das alleine schon eine überwältigende Tatsache ist, sondern, dass dieser Freund _Kurt_ ist. Es ist Kurt, der stark ist und schlagfertig, klug und witzig, kreativ und außerdem ein wirklich guter Freund. Kurt, der um Blaine ebenso kämpfen wird, wie um alles andere. Es ist Kurt, der um einen kleinen Vogel weinen kann, den Tyrannen an seiner Schule die Stirn bietet, Blaine in seine Schranken weist, wenn der sich wie ein Idiot aufführt und der sich zuguterletzt auch noch daran erinnert, wie er seinen Kaffee am liebsten mag.

Blaine wäre nie auf den Gedanken gekommen zu glauben, er habe sich in Jeremiah verliebt, wenn er jemals zuvor für jemanden empfunden hätte, was er für Kurt empfindet. Das eine war eine Schwärmerei; das hier ist _emotionale Nähe._ Und obwohl Kurt das so viel früher schon erkannt hatte und Blaine so blind gewesen war, war er doch sein Freund geblieben.

Aber Blaine kann nichts davon in Worte fassen, denn in seinem Kopf macht das alles keinen Sinn, und so bleibt ihm nur, Kurt Hand in seiner zu halten und ihm einen zarten Kuss in die Handfläche zu drücken.

Diese Geste lässt Kurts Augen glänzen und Blaine wiederholt sie, um zu testen, ob er das Lächeln noch ein bisschen verstärken kann. Er liebkost Kurts Handfläche mit den Lippen und entlockt ihm einen leisen Seufzer. Das erinnert ihn an Kurts gestrige Reaktion und er schiebt vorsichtig die Manschette von Kurts Ärmel nach oben.

Kurts Lächeln ist plötzlich verschwunden und stattdessen konzentriert sich sein Blick auf Blaines Finger. Blaine hört, wie sich Kurts Atem beschleunigt und als sein Mund die Innenseite seines Handgelenks berührt, schaut er ihm fest in die Augen. Er sieht, wie Kurts Wangen erröten und seine Pupillen weit werden vor Lust. Kurt macht einen Laut, nach dem Blaine süchtig werden könnte. Ein tiefes Stöhnen, dass er fast sofort wieder unterdrückt. Kurt schließ für einen Moment die Augen und öffnet sie ganz langsam wieder, als Blaine von seiner Hand aufschaut.

„Blaine“, flüstert Kurt, als könne er nicht glauben, dass es wirklich passiert, und dann zieht er Blaine an sich für einen leidenschaftlichen, gnadenlosen Kuss. Bereits nach zwei Sekunden kann Blaine nicht mehr denken und es folgt Kuss auf Kuss, eine Hand an Kurts Wange und die andere mit Kurts Fingern verschränkt zwischen ihnen.

Noch nie hat Blaine etwas so unglaubliches erlebt, nicht nur Kurts Mund sondern einfach alles: Kurts Atem auf seiner Wange, das Zucken seiner Finger, wenn Blaine mit der Zunge seinen Gaumen berührt, die leisen, leidenschaftlichen Töne, die sie beide machen während sie sich küssen und küssen und küssen. Niemals hätte er sich so etwas vorstellen können. Es ist _besser,_ als er es sich je hätte vorstellen können. Und dabei _küssen_ sie sich nur.

Eine ganze Weile später, sie sind beide erhitzt und etwas benommen, lässt eine eisige Windböe sie auseinander fahren.

„Wir sollten vielleicht irgendwohin gehen, wo es wärmer ist“, sagt Kurt, und seine Stimme klingt irgendwie heiser. Blaine hat den Verdacht, dass _er_ der Grund dafür sein könnte, und, oh Gott, wie gerne würde er zu jeder Sekunde dafür sorgen, dass Kurt _so_ klingt.

„Ich fand es schön, wie du mich warm gehalten hast“, antwortet Blaine und Kurt rollt die Augen und steht auf. Er streckt Blaine seine Hand hin und hilft ihm auch die Füße. Jetzt, wo er nicht mehr in Kurts Armen liegt, wird ihm bewusst, dass es mittlerweile bitter kalt geworden ist und die Farbe von Kurts Ohren scheint eher von dem kalten Winds zu kommen, als von Blaines Zuwendung. Blaine hingegen fühlt sich durch und durch warm. „ Ganz gleich was Thad über Outdoor-Kleidung sagt, ich finde, du wärmst besser als jede Thermojacke.“ Am liebsten würde er sich die Hand vor die Stirn schlagen, aber wie kann er jetzt nur von Outdoor-Kleidung sprechen, anstatt von den tausend anderen, viel wichtigeren Dingen, die er Kurt so gerne sagen würde.

„Ich glaube die Kälte hat deinem Gehirn einen schwerwiegenden Schaden zugefügt“, sagt Kurt liebevoll, als sie nebeneinander zurück zum Campus gehen.

„Nein, das warst du“, antwortet Blaine, und das ist die reine Wahrheit.

 

*** * ***

 

Blaine verbringt nicht seine gesamte Mittagspause am Dienstag damit, die Uhr im Speisesaal zu beobachten. Er behält sie nur _fast_ die ganze Zeit gerade so im Auge, denn er isst mit Wes und David, und sie verdienen auch etwas von seiner Aufmerksamkeit.

Die Sache ist nur, es ist Dienstag, und an Dienstagen sieht er Kurt kaum. Ihre Freistunden überschneiden sich nicht, auf dem Weg zu ihren jeweiligen Klassenräumen laufen sie sich nicht über den Weg, und sie haben noch nicht mal ihre Mittagspause zur gleichen Zeit. Während der langen Mittagspause hat Kurt spät Geschichte und Blaine hat früh Psychologie. Seit Kurt auf der Dalton eingeschrieben ist, hat Blaine die Dienstage nicht sonderlich gemocht, aber jetzt ist es noch schlimmer.

Blaine sieht, wie die Uhr das Ende von Kurts Geschichtsstunde anzeigt, was bedeutet, dass es nun Zeit für _ihn_ ist, zu Psychologie zu gehen. Er dreht sein Wasserglas hin und her und überlegt, wie weit er es hinausschieben und wie schnell er über den Campus rennen kann.

„Wir müssen gehen“, sagt Wes. „Blaine. _Blaine_.“ Als Blaine ihn ansieht, wiederholt Wes etwas freundlicher: „Wir müssen in Psychologie. Zimmer killt uns, wenn wir zu spät kommen.“

„Ja.“ Blaine steht mit einem Seufzer auf, und wenn er etwas länger braucht, als gewöhnlich, um sein Tablett wegzubringen, dann ist das nicht seine Schuld.

Als er und Wes die Eingangstür zum Hof erreichen, kommt ihnen Kurt entgegen. Er sieht erhitzt aus und atmet schnell, als hätte er sich sehr beeilt zum Mittagessen zu kommen, und als er Blaine sieht, bleibt er abrupt stehen und strahlt übers ganze Gesicht. Und obwohl er sein breites Lächeln sofort wieder unter Kontrolle bringt, schlägt Blaines Herz schneller.

„Hi, Kurt“, sagt Blaine.

„Hi, Blaine.“ Kurt wippt ein wenig auf den Zehen, seine Hand hält den Gurt seiner Tasche und er sieht großartig aus mit glänzenden Augen und vom Wind zerzaustem Haar.

Für einen Moment stehen sie einfach nur da und lächeln sich an, bis Wes die Augen rollt und sagt: „Wir müssen zum Unterricht. Wir sehen uns zur Probe, Kurt.“

„Natürlich. Wir sehen uns bei der Probe“, antwortet Kurt aber Blaine weiß, dass diese Worte eigentlich nur ihm allein gelten.

Im Vorbeigehen berührt Blaine Kurts Arm. Kurt lässt ihn nicht aus den Augen, bis sich die Tür hinter ihm schließt und Blaine lächelt den ganzen Weg bis zum Psychologiesaal.

 

*** * ***

 

Kurts Stimme würde Blaine überall wiedererkennen. Das ist nichts Neues, denn seine Sprechstimme hatte Blaines Aufmerksamkeit schon seit ihrem ersten Gespräch miteinander gefangen genommen, und er ist der einzige Countertenor an der Dalton, deshalb fällt er auf, wenn er in seiner hohen Tonlage singt. Aber jetzt, seit sie zusammen sind, ist es, als hätte Blaine ein Kurt-Radar. Unter dutzenden identisch gekleideten Jungs am anderen Ende des Schulhofs scheint er Kurt sofort zu bemerken. Er konzentriert seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Kurts Harmonien, wenn sie sich warm singen. Selbst bei Hochbetrieb in der Mensa kann er Kurts Lachen quer durch den Saal sofort orten.

Als er auf seinem Weg zur vierten Stunde im hinteren Treppenhaus gedämpften Gesang hört, ist es also kein Wunder, dass er sofort sicher weiß, dass es Kurt ist, obwohl der jetzt eigentlich auf der anderen Seite des Campus sein müsste. Er bedeutet Trent weiterzugehen und öffnet die Tür zum Treppenhaus.

Blaine tritt auf den Treppenabsatz, sieht über das Geländer und blickt auf einen Kopf hinab, den er überall erkennen würde. Es ist Kurt, und er _singt._ Seine Stimme ist leise, aber die Töne klingen nach. Es ist wunderschön. Blaine umklammert das Geländer und verhält sich ganz still, um nicht zu unterbrechen.

„He tucks it right under his chin, and he bows, oh, he bows, for he knows, yes, he knows – “ als Kurt um die Ecke kommt und Blaine da stehen sieht, verstummt er und hält inne. Als ihm klar wird, wer da steht, lässt die Spannung in seinen Schultern nach und er eilt die letzten Stufen zu ihm hinauf. „Hallo, du.“

„Hallo. Tut mir mir leid, wenn ich dich erschreckt habe“, sagt Blaine, als Kurt ihn erreicht. „Ich hab' dich singen hören.“

Kurts Lächeln erstirbt und er berührt nervös seine Haare. „Ich dachte, ich wäre ganz leise.“

„Das warst du auch. Ich habe ein Kurt-Radar.“

„Was?“

„Ach, egal“, Blaine schüttelt den Kopf. „Was machst du hier? Ich dachte du hast Französisch.“

Kurt hebt eine Augenbraue, als wüsste Blaine nicht schon seit Monaten seinen Stundenplan auswendig. „Wir sind heute in einem anderen Saal. Als ich hin kam hing ein Zettel an der Tür, also musste ich den ganzen Weg wieder zurück laufen. Ich glaube die Schulleitung will sichergehen, dass wir genügend Bewegung haben.

Blaine grinst amüsiert, sowohl über Kurts Worte, als auch über die Tatsache, dass Kurt jetzt _hier_ genau vor ihm steht. Und gesungen hat er auch. „Der Schulleitung gehört mein Dank.“

„Wofür?“

Blaine beugt sich näher heran und sagt: „Dass ich dich vor Englisch noch sehen konnte.“

„Oh ja, ich bin sicher, sie haben meiner gesamten Klasse Unannehmlichkeiten bereitet, nur damit du mir 'hallo' sagen kannst“, sagt Kurt trocken.

„Das ist es genau, was ich meine.“ Es wird Zeit für den Unterricht, also öffnet Blaine die Tür zum Flur und bedeutet Kurt vorauszugehen. Kurt zögert kurz, bevor er durch die Tür geht. „In welchem Saal bist du?“

„412, wenn das nicht eine aufwendig geplante Schnitzeljagd ist, bei der am Ende ein Pop-Quiz als Preis winkt.“

Sie gehen Seite an Seite den Flur entlang und als sie Kurts Saal erreichen, rutscht es Blaine einfach 'raus: „Ich habe dich noch nie vorher auf den Fluren singen hören.“

Kurt errötet und spielt verlegen mit dem Gurt der Tasche auf seiner Schulter, als er Blaine ansieht. „Mir war noch nie danach“, gibt er zu.

„Und jetzt ist dir danach?“

Mit einem schnellen Blick über den leeren Flur berührt Kurt Blaines Wange mit den Fingerspitzen und sagt mit einem sanften Lächeln, das Blaine voll ins Herz trifft: „Offensichtlich ist mir jetzt danach.“

Und mit diesen Worten betritt er seinen Klassensaal und Blaine bleibt zurück und grinst, wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Er fühlt sich wie im Rausch, aber auch ein wenig verloren. Aber er hat auch das sichere Gefühl, das er etwas ziemlich richtig macht.

 

*** * ***

 

Einer der großen Vorteile, wenn man einen Freund hat, ist, dass man sich nicht in seinen Tagträumen ausmalen muss, wie es wäre mit ihm an einem ruhigen Sonntagnachmittag auf seinem Bett 'rumzumachen, wenn seine Eltern unerwartet für eine Stunde außer Haus sind; man kann es wirklich _tun_.

Wenn der Freund Kurt heißt, hat man aber ein Problem – und wirklich, es ist so ziemlich das einzige Problem, dass Blaine mit Kurt hat, auch als sie schon ein paar Wochen zusammen sind – das Problem ist Kurts komplizierte Kleidung. Da gibt es enge Jeans und Stiefel, Sweater und langärmelige Hemden, Westen und Krawatten, Schals und Hüte und manchmal Lederriemen, die zugleich heiß und ein bisschen furchteinflößend sind. Zwischen den vielfältigen, manchmal versteckten Verschlüssen und dem Schrecken in Kurts Augen, wenn irgendetwas in Gefahr gerät zu reißen, zu knittern oder sonstwie misshandelt zu werden, ist es wirklich, wirklich schwer für Blaine Kurts Haut auch nur nahe zu kommen.

Und wenn man bedenkt, wie heiß Kurt in seinen Kleidern aussieht, ist es kein Wunder dass Blaine – er ist schließlich ein Junge – sie ihm immer am liebsten ausziehen möchte. Zumindest Teile davon. Keiner von ihnen ist schon bereit für ' _keine_ Kleider', nicht mal annähernd, aber es kann doch nicht zu viel verlangt sein, ein paar Knöpfe aufzumachen. Aber das ist leichter gesagt, als getan, so wie Kurt immer noch zusammenzuckt, wenn Blaine ihn unerwartet berührt, und so wie er sich kleidet.

Er selbst ist da viel unkomplizierter. _Ein_ kurzes Zupfen an seiner Krawatte und er ist Wachs in Kurts Händen. Er überlässt ihm die Führung. Kurt darf seinen Krawattenknoten aufziehen und einen oder zwei seiner Hemdknöpfe aufmachen, um diese Stelle an Blaines Kehle zu küssen, die sie beide so antörnt. Warum sollte er ihn auch bremsen?

Während Kurt also immer noch komplett angezogen ist, von seiner tadellosen Fliege bis hin zu den schweren Lederstiefeln, die er über die Kante hängen lässt um die Bettdecke zu schonen, hängt Blaines Schal auf einem Stuhl in der Küche, seine Schuhe stehen an Kurts Zimmertür, sein Sweater liegt auf Kurts Nachttisch und sein Hemd ist weit genug geöffnet, dass Kurts Lippen einen breiten Streifen kribbelnder und prickelnder Empfindungen auf seiner Haut hinterlassen können.

Blaine versucht verzweifelt es Kurt gleichzutun, jetzt, da der so anschmiegsam und eifrig unter ihm liegt, aber all seine Versuche werden durchkreuzt. Kurts Hände sind fest in Blaines Hemd gekrallt und ziehen es fast aus seiner Jeans, er wölbt sich ihm entgegen, und doch kann Blaine nichts anderes tun, als diese Stelle direkt unterhalb von Kurts Ohr zu küssen. Er liebt diese Stelle und ist mehr als glücklich, dass er ihr seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit widmen kann, aber er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass es noch viele andere Stellen gibt, die er auch mögen würde, wenn er sie nur erreichen könnte.

„Ich hasse deine Kleider“, murmelt er, als er versucht Kurts steifen Kragen ein paar Millimeter weiter nach unten zu schieben.

Wie der Blitz windet sich Kurt unter ihm heraus und steht neben dem Bett.

„Heh!“ Blaine rollt sich auf die Seite und wedelt aus Protest mit einer Hand.

Kurt geht einen Schritt zurück und starrt ihn entsetzt an. „ _Was_ war das?“

„Was?“

„Du _hasst_ meine Kleider?“ Seine Augen sind feucht, als wäre er kurz davor zu weinen.

„Ja. _Nein._ Nein!“ Blaine setzt sich auf und versucht einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. „Nein, ich hasse nicht deine Kleider. Ich liebe es, wie du dich anziehst.“ Er deutet auf Kurts Outfit, das wie immer spektakulär ist. „Dein Stil ist tadellos und vollkommen du selbst.“

„Warum sagst du dann etwas so schreckliches?“

„Ich hab‘ nicht nachgedacht. So habe ich das nicht gemeint. Wirklich, Kurt.“

Kurt verschränkt die Arme auf der Brust und fragt: „Und wie hast du es gemeint?“

Blaine steht auf und ist erleichtert, dass Kurt nicht weiter vor ihm zurückweicht. „Ich liebe deine Kleider“, sagt er leise und streicht mit einem Finger Kurts Hals hinab. Das diese Berührung bei Kurt ein Schaudern auslöst, hilft Blaine nicht wirklich sich zu konzentrieren, aber er gibt sein Bestes. „Es gefällt mir nicht, wie deine Fliege über deine Tugend wacht.“ Blaine tippt sie an. Es ist nur eine leichte Berührung, aber Kurt greift sofort danach, um sie wieder gerade zu richten.

Blaine ergreift seine Hand und sagt mit großem Ernst: „Ich will dich nicht drängen, oder versuchen Druck auszuüben, oder weiter gehen, als einer von uns zu gehen bereit ist. Aber zumindest aus meiner Sicht wäre es ganz nett, wenn ich wenigstens einen Blick auf dein Schlüsselbein erhaschen könnte.“

Kurts freie Hand legt sich auf seine Brust, als würde er sich eben erst an diese fragliche Körperstelle erinnern. „Ich wollte einfach nur gut aussehen.“

„Und das tust du auch“, beruhigt ihn Blaine. „Du siehst immer gut aus.“ Seine Augen fixieren Kurts Gesicht, während er sich daran macht, den Manschettenknopf an Kurts Ärmel zu öffnen; als Kurt nicht zusammenzuckt löst Blaine den Manschettenknopf heraus und legt ihn sorgfältig auf dem Nachttisch ab. „Aber ich schäme mich nicht zuzugeben, dass ich dich gerne ansehe. Ich mag es, dich zu berühren.“

„Daran hatte ich gar nicht gedacht“, sagt Kurt und seine Stimme ist nur ein Hauch.

Blaine schiebt zwei Finger unter Kurts Manschette und streichelt über zarte Haut , über starke Muskeln und Sehnen, so nah an Kurts Ellenbeuge, wie möglich. Ihm dreht sich der Kopf.

„Ist das in Ordnung?“

Kurt nickt zögernd.

„Wie ist es damit?“, Blaine schiebt Kurts Ärmel ein Stückchen hoch und wartet, sein Mund ganz nah an Kurts Handgelenk.

Kurts Augen weiten sich für einen Moment, dann reißt er sich zusammen und sagt mit hochmütig hochgezogener Augenbraue: „Lass es uns doch herausfinden.“

Blaine muss lachen, als er endlich Kurts ganzen Unterarm mit Küssen bedeckt, dann wird er plötzlich zurück aufs Bett gestoßen und keiner von Ihnen lacht mehr.

 

*** * ***

 

Am nächsten Tag kommt Kurt 10 Minuten zu spät ins Lima Bean, ohne seine Uniform, aber stattdessen mit einem körpernahen Kurzarmhemd mit fantastischem Grafik-Druck, einem offenen Kragen und entblößten Unterarmen.

„Du bist _unglaublich_ “, sagt Blaine zu ihm und ergreift sofort seine Hand, als Kurt sich hinsetzt. Am liebsten würde er seine Krawatte lockern, denn irgendwie bekommt er gerade nicht genügend Sauerstoff.

Kurt schaut Blaine für einen intensiven Moment lang forschend an, als wollte er die Wahrheit in seinen Worten abwägen, dann lehnt er sich entspannt in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Ich lerne schnell“, sagt er mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen.

„Das kann man wohl sagen.“ Blaine wird klar, dass er in _ziemlichen_ Schwierigkeiten ist. Eigentlich macht es ihm ein wenig Angst. Er kann es kaum erwarten.

 

*** * ***

 

 


	2. Kapitel 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein verregnetes Wochenende ist der Grund dafür, dass das zweite Kapitel so schnell fertig geworden ist.

Kapitel 2

 

Wenn man ein Teenager ist, ist das größte Problem, abgesehen von unerbittlichen Hormonen und der Gefahr von Akne-Ausbrüchen, dass es keinen wirklich guten, sicheren, privaten Ort gibt, an dem man Zeit miteinander verbringen kann. In Kurts Haus stört seine Familie, in Blaines Wohnheim sein Mitbewohner, auf der Dalton sind überall Lehrer, Bibliothekare und Fluraufsicht und überall sonst ist, nun ja, die Öffentlichkeit. Kurt und Blaine versuchen also so viel Zeit, wie nur möglich unter vier Augen zu verbringen, aber dennoch müssen sie ab und zu auch dem Rest der Welt ins Auge blicken.

Meistens macht es Blaine nichts aus. Er liebt die Cafés oder die Mall – letztere in erster Linie, weil Kurts Augen jedes Mal aufleuchten, wenn er das perfekte neue Accessoire entdeckt – er liebt es, Kurt in einem Restaurant gegenüber zu sitzen, wenn er mit _seinem_ _Freund ausgeht._ Es hat immer noch einen gewissen Zauber, selbst wenn die Kerzen elektrisch sind und die Grissini (Breadsticks) alt schmecken.

Und doch gibt es Abende, da gibt es nichts Wichtigeres auf der Welt – nicht den Weltfrieden, kein Heilmittel für Krebs, kein neues Katy Perry Album – als die Möglichkeit mit Kurt allein zu sein, mit einer verschlossenen Tür zwischen ihnen und dem Rest der Welt.

Heute Abend hätten sie eigentlich so einen fast privaten Abend miteinander haben sollen, denn Burt und Carole wollten mit Freunden ausgehen und Finn und Puck Videospiele in Finns Zimmer spielen. Aber Carole hat sich gestern auf der Arbeit verhoben, liegt jetzt mit Schmerzmitteln auf der Couch und lässt sich von ihrem Mann umsorgen. Anstatt also mit Kurt auf genau dieser Couch 'rumzuknutschen, solange Finn und Puck oben sind, während im Hintergrund das Musical läuft, das Kurt ausgesucht hat – denn so hatten sie es inoffiziell geplant – spaziert Blaine jetzt mit ihm durch die Dämmerung. Gewöhnlich wäre er zufrieden mit einem Spaziergang, aber es war wirklich eine harte Woche gewesen und er hat sich so sehr auf ein wenig Zweisamkeit gefreut.

Er versucht sich abzulenken und Kurts Nähe zu genießen, und das gelingt im auch größtenteils, aber er fühlt sich ganz kribbelig. Er würde wirklich gern irgendetwas _machen_ , um ein wenig von dieser überschüssigen Energie zu verbrennen. Nachdem mit Kurt 'rumzuknutschen keine Option ist, hat Blaine die zündende Idee, als er einen verlassenen Spielplatz entdeckt. Er zieht Kurt hinter sich her durch das quietschende Tor – perfekt.

Kurt verlangsamt seine Schritte: „Das ist ein Spielplatz.“

„Was hat dich drauf gebracht?“, fragt Blaine, rückwärts gehend und zieht ihn mit sich. „War's die Rutschbahn? Die Schaukeln? Die wippenden Dinosaurier-Teile?“

„Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du in Wirklichkeit erst fünf bist“, sagt Kurt und verschränkt die Arme auf der Brust, als Blaine in stehen lässt, um an das Hangelgerüst zu springen. Er muss die Beine anziehen, damit sie nicht auf dem Boden schleifen, als er sich Stange für Stange entlang hangelt, aber das Brennen in seinen Armen und die Dehnung in seiner Brust fühlen sich gut an. Er war so verkrampft nach den endlosen Hausarbeiten und Warbler-Proben ohne einen wirklichen Wettkampf in Aussicht.

„Ich bin sechs“, erklärt Blaine, und lässt sich vom anderen Ende auf den Boden schwingen. „Einhalb.“

„Oh, natürlich bist du das.“ Kurts Augenrollen ist auch im schwindenden Tageslicht noch zu erkennen. Er zögert einen Moment und lässt sich dann steif auf einer der Schaukeln nieder.

„Ach, komm schon, Kurt. Spielplätze sind toll.“

„Wenn man sechs ist.“ Trotz seiner Kritik stößt sich Kurt leicht mit den Füßen ab und schaukelt sanft hin und her, während er Blaine zuschaut. Blaine muss lächeln, als er es sieht.

„Einhalb.“

„Einhalb“, stimmt Kurt zu. Seine Stimme hört sich an , als versuchte er genervt zu klingen, obwohl er insgeheim belustigt ist. Sein Geheimnis wird offensichtlich, als Blaine auf die im Zick-Zack-Kurs angeordneten Balancierbalken springt und leichtfüßig darüber hinweg rennt; Kurt muss lachen. „Musst du eigentlich _überall_ drauf springen? Ist das eine Sucht? Musst du in Therapie? Du kannst es mir ruhig sagen, ich verurteile dich nicht.“

Als Blaine das Ende des Balkens erreicht hat, macht er eine 180° Drehung auf einem Fuß, so wie er es schon 1000 Mal bei Auftritten getan hat, und springt rückwärts hinunter. „Meine einzige Sucht bist du“, antwortet er und dann schaut er sich die große hölzerne Kletterkonstruktion am anderen Ende des Spielplatzes genauer an. „Oh mein Gott, das ist ein Schiff.“

„Was redest du da?“, hört er Kurt fragen, aber er wartet nicht.

Er läuft hinüber und untersucht es eingehend, um den besten Weg hinauf zu finden. Da sind Stufen und eine Rampe auf der einen Seite und eine Leiter auf der anderen, aber das Seilnetz verspricht den meisten Spaß. Bis Kurt, mit den Händen in seinen Manteltaschen zu ihm hin geschlendert ist, ist Blaine schon das Netz hinaufgeklettert, über die Hängebrücke gehüpft, hat sich durch eine Reihe von Tunneln gezwängt und den Bug des Schiffes erreicht. Er dreht das hölzerne Steuerrad und stellt sich dann ganz vorne an den Steven, breitet die Arme aus und ruft: „Ich bin der König der Welt!“

Er sieht, wie Kurt im Halbdunkeln die Augen zusammenkneift. „Ist das dein Ernst? _Titanic_? Der Film ist fast so alt wie wir.“

„Er ist ein Klassiker.“

„Nein _, Der unsichtbare Dritte_ ist ein Klassiker; _Titanic_ ist nur eine großspurige Ausrede für Spezialeffekte, rund um eine doofe Liebesgeschichte.“

Dem kann Blaine jetzt wirklich nichts entgegen setzen, deshalb grinst er nur und fragt: „Wie oft hast du ihn gesehen?“

Er wartet. Kurt schaut ihn finster an. „Fünf Mal“, gibt er schließlich zu.

„Du solltest hier hoch kommen“, sagt Blaine lachend.

„Warum?“

„Weil _ich_ hier oben bin.“ Blaine lehnt sich über die Reling und lächelt sein gewinnendstes Lächeln zu Kurt hinunter.

Als Kurt einen Moment später aufseufzt, weiß Blaine, dass er gewonnen hat. Kurt betrachtet sich die komplexe, schmutzige Konstruktion und schaut an seiner Kleidung hinab, dann streckt er sich hoch, und ergreift die Reling direkt neben Blaine. Er setzt seine Stiefelspitze in eine Lücke hoch oben in der Holzwand, spannt seine langen Arme an und zieht sich hoch. Dann schwingt er sich mit einer scheinbar mühelosen, eleganten Bewegung über die Brüstung, landet leichtfüßig neben Blaine und klopft sich den Staub von den Händen.

„Hey“, sagt Blaine und sein Mund ist plötzlich ganz trocken. Manchmal vergisst er, dass Kurt mal ein Cheerleader war, und wie stark und gelenkig er ist. Wahrscheinlich ist das auch besser so, denn sonst würde er nie mit seinen Schularbeiten fertig werden.

Kurt klopft Staub von seiner Jacke. „Hey.“

„Das war ziemlich cool.“ _Heiß._ Es war ziemlich _heiß_ , aber Blaine versucht sich zu benehmen.

„Naja, unter gar keinen Umständen wäre ich in diesem Outfit durch die Tunnel gekrochen.“ Kurt sieht mit einer angeekelten Grimasse dorthin. „Und auch nicht in irgendeinem anderen Outfit.“

Blaine nimmt Kurt bei der Hand und führt ihn nach vorne zum Steven. „Komm schon. Willst du lieber Kate sein, oder Leo?“

„Danke, weder noch.“

„Dann macht es keinen Spaß.“ Blaine lehnt sich wieder mit weit ausgebreiteten Armen nach vorne.

„Und _du_ bist lächerlich.“

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, du wolltest 'hinreißend' sagen.“

„ _Blaine.“_ Kurt schlingt die Arme um Blaines Taille und dreht ihn zu sich um. Sobald er ihm das Gesicht zuwendet, küsst er ihn langsam und gründlich und Blaine schmilzt dahin. Er kann nichts dagegen tun. Er will auch gar nichts dagegen tun.

„Das wollte ich schon den ganzen Nachmittag machen“, flüstert Kurt an Blaines Lippen.

„Ich auch“, gibt Blaine zu und küsst ihn noch intensiver.

Blaine wartet darauf, dass Kurt nach ein paar Sekunden zurückweicht, aber das tut er nicht. Er küsst ihn einfach immer weiter, mit heißem Atem, Lippen und _Zunge_ und eine Hitze breitet sich langsam in Blaines Körper aus und verdrängt alle anderen Gedanken.

Er zieht Kurt näher an sich heran, lehnt sich zurück und lässt ihr Gewicht gegen die Einbuchtung am Schiffsbug sinken. In dieser Position scheint Kurt noch größer zu sein und Blaine streicht mit den Händen über Kurts Rücken und seine Schultern – er möchte so viel von ihm spüren, wie nur möglich. Kurt scheint das nicht im mindesten zu stören – im Gegenteil – er legt seinen Arm fest um Blaines Taille, neigt seinen Kopf mit einer Hand leicht nach hinten und küsst ihn umso leidenschaftlicher.

Es wäre ein Leichtes, zu vergessen, wo sie sich befinden. Blaine hat sich in den letzten Wochen so daran gewöhnt, Kurt zu küssen, dass er sich fühlt wie auf Entzug, wenn sie sich nicht berühren können. Es wird eine lange Nacht für ihn werden, wenn er später zurück in sein Wohnheim fährt – und morgen ein noch längerer Sonntag, ohne Kurt – und deshalb möchte er so viel von Kurts Nähe in sich aufsaugen, wie er nur kann. Aber er weiß, dass sie sich benehmen müssen. Sie sind draußen im Freien, sie müssen bald zurück zu Kurts geschäftigem Zuhause, und dann wollten sie es ja sowieso langsam angehen lassen.

Aber als Kurt ihn fester nach hinten gegen die hölzerne Brüstung drückt und ihre Hüften sich berühren, kann Blaine nicht anders, als aufzustöhnen und sich gegen ihn zu pressen. Er hat einen Ständer, und – verdammt – Kurt auch, und normalerweise achten sie so darauf einen gewissen Abstand zu wahren, und es ist so wahnsinnig geil, Kurt genau dort zu spüren – Kurt, der ihn begehrt – und am liebsten würde er sich immer weiter an ihm reiben und –

Als Blaine es endlich schafft, den Kuss zu unterbrechen, fängt Kurt an, an seinem Hals zu saugen, was nun _überhaupt_ nicht hilfreich ist, aber irgendwie findet er einen kleinen Rest an Stärke, rückt mit seinem Becken von ihm ab und sagt: „Tut mir leid, entschuldige.“

Kurt hebt den Kopf und sieht Blaine mit geweiteten Pupillen an. „Was, um alles in der Welt, tut dir leid?“, fragt er heiser.

„Diese …. Hüftsache?“

Kurt blinzelt einen Moment, dann erscheint ein Ausdruck des Verstehens auf seinem Gesicht und er beginnt zu grinsen.

„Was?“

„Und dabei dachten wir immer, _ich_ wäre derjenige, dem es peinlich ist über dieses Thema zu sprechen.“ Er lehnt sich vor und küsst Blaine sanft unterhalb des Kiefers auf den Hals.

„Heh – „

„Hüftsache?“ wiederholt Kurt. „Wirklich?“

„Ich versuche hier ein Gentleman zu sein“, sagt Blaine beleidigt.

„Du bist immer ein Gentleman“, sagt Kurt sanfter und gibt Blaine einen schnellen, süßen Kuss auf den Mund. „Aber es gibt wirklich nichts, wofür du dich entschuldigen musst.“ Er hält inne und tritt einen halben Schritt zurück. „Außer natürlich, das ist dir eben zu schnell gegangen, dann sollte ich mich bei _dir_ entschuldigen. Für die, ähm, Hüftsache.“

„Nein. Nein.“ Blaine schließt ihn wieder in die Arme. „Es ...“, Kurt sieht immer noch ein wenig nervös aus und Blaine beschließt ehrlich zu sein. „ Es hat mir gefallen.“

Kurts Lächeln trifft Blaine mitten ins Herz. Er wünscht sich, dass Kurt ihn immer so anlächelt. „Mir auch. Obwohl ich mir jetzt wirklich wünschte, dass du nicht nach Hause fahren musst.“

„Lass uns einfach noch ein bisschen hier bleiben“, sagt Blaine, unfähig an einen Abschied auch nur zu denken.

„Okay“, sagt Kurt da einfach und küsst ihn noch einmal. Als sich die Lage bald darauf erneut zuspitzt, denkt Blaine nicht einmal daran auf Abstand zu gehen.

Als sie zurück nach Hause kommen, sind Blaines Hosen viel zu eng und er kann Mr. Hummel kaum in die Augen sehen, als er nach seinem Autoschlüssel greift, um zu seinem Wagen zu gehen. Aber Kurt lächelt immer noch, also macht Blaine sich ebenfalls keine Gedanken darüber. Am Auto angekommen küsst er Kurt lang und genüsslich und hält ihn noch für eine Minute am Handgelenk fest, um seinen Pulsschlag zu spüren, bevor er sich auf den Weg macht.

 

* * *

 

Es ist nicht so, dass Blaine nicht wüsste, wie man eine Krawatte bindet, natürlich weiß er, wie es geht, aber genau jetzt kriegt er es einfach nicht richtig hin. Heute morgen hat er den Knoten perfekt gebunden, mit einem Toastbrot im Mund und seiner Aufmerksamkeit auf Facebook, aber während der letzten zwei Stunden hat er es offensichtlich verlernt. Es sieht schrecklich aus. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass seine Hände noch feucht sind vom Waschen. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass Jeff (als Vergeltung für das, von Blaine veranstaltete Strohalmpapier Bombardement beim Mittagessen diese Woche) ihm die Krawatte 'runtergerissen hat, auf dem Parkplatz der Rentnergemeinschaft, vor der die Warbler in fünf Minuten einen Auftritt haben – falls ihr Solosänger seine Uniform in Ordnung bringen kann – sie zusammgeknautscht und wie ein Siegesbanner über seinem Kopf hin und her gewedelt hat, als er lachend davonrannte. So oder so, jedenfalls sitzt der Knoten einfach nicht richtig. Er strafft sich in einem seltsamen Winkel, ist zerknittert und verdreht und macht sich im Spiegel über ihn lustig.

Die Tür zur Herrentoilette öffnet sich, aber Blaine schaut gar nicht hin, denn rechtzeitig für den Auftritt fertig zu sein ist jetzt noch wichtiger, als Höflichkeit. Er zupft mutlos an dem Knoten herum und hofft auf ein Wunder.

„Was in aller Welt machst du da?“ fragt Kurt. Er klingt entsetzt und schaut Blaine mit großen Augen an.

„Einen halben Windsorknoten?“

„Hör sofort damit auf“, ruft Kurt schrill und schiebt Blaines Hand zur Seite. Mit gerunzelter Stirn sieht er auf Blaines Kehle. „Blaine. Was hat dir diese Krawatte angetan?“

Blaine deutet darauf: „Sie lässt sich nicht richtig knoten.“

Mit sanften Händen löst Kurt die Krawatte und zieht sie aus Blaines Hemdkragen, die Reibung der Bewegung lässt Blaine Nacken warm werden, oder vielleicht ist es auch nur Kurts Nähe. Kurt untersucht den Stoff. „Kein Wunder, das die Krawatte nicht sauber sitzt; du hast sie misshandelt. Im Ernst, wie lange trägst du nun schon die Warbleruniform? Das ist keine reine Seide, weißt du. Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass sie sich, wie Qualitätsware behandeln lässt.“

„Ist mir egal, was es ist“, sagt Blaine entnervt, denn das Letzte, was er jetzt braucht ist eine Belehrung. „Sie soll sich einfach nur ordentlich knoten lassen.“

Kurt lässt die Krawatte durch seine Händen gleiten, streicht sie glatt und glättet die Knitterfalten. „Deine Kleider werden dir nicht dienen, wenn du sie nicht mit Respekt behandelst“, sagt er abwesend, als wären seine Gedanken mehr bei Blaines misshandelter Krawatte, als bei Blaine selbst. Das verletzt wirklich ein wenig seinen Stolz.

Das Gute bei Mischgarnen ist aber“, fährt Kurt fort, „ dass sie es eher verzeihen, wenn man sie schlecht behandelt hat. Hier.“ Er hängt sich die geglättete Krawatte über den Arm und klappt Blaines Kragen nach oben. Sein Handrücken streift dabei warm und weich an Blaines Wange entlang. Dann nimmt er die Krawatte, legt sie Blaine um den Hals und knüpft sie mit flinken Fingern zu einem Knoten.

Er ist ganz nah, nah genug, um sein Aftershave zu riechen, nah genug um seinen Atem zu spüren, nah genug, um ihn zu küssen, wenn Blaine der Versuchung nachgäbe.

„Ist das nicht schwierig, spiegelverkehrt?“, platzt es aus ihm heraus, denn wenn er nur da steht und Kurts Gesicht anstarrt, seinen gesenkten Blick, die langen Wimpern und seine Wangenknochen, dann wird er gleich auf diese körperliche Nähe reagieren, so wie er immer darauf reagiert, und das wäre, drei Minuten bevor die Show beginnt, höchst unangenehm.

„Ich mache das schon seit Jahren für meinen Dad“, antwortet Kurt, immer noch voll konzentriert auf die Krawatte in seinen Händen. Er schiebt den Knoten hoch, klappt den Kragen wieder nach unten und richtet die Falten des Knotens. „Ich schwöre dir, er würde einen zum Anklipsen tragen, wenn ich nicht wäre.“

Plötzlich überkommt Blaine die Erkenntnis, dass er seine Eltern über Jahre hinweg in genau der gleichen Position gesehen hat, wenn sie auf dem Weg irgendwohin waren und seine Mutter die Krawatte seines Vaters gerichtet hatte. Er hat es auch schon tausend Mal im Fernsehen gesehen bei verheirateten Paaren. Der Gedanke lässt Blaine fast zusammenzucken. Nicht, dass es dasselbe wäre, denn ein Großteil von Kurts Anziehungskraft auf Blaine rührt ja offensichtlich gerade daher, dass er _nicht_ weiblich ist, und selbst, wenn er es wäre, wäre er nicht Blaines _Frau_ , aber da ist etwas an diesem simplen Akt des 'sich-umeinander-kümmerns' , dass Schmetterlinge in Blaines Magen sendet und ihm die Kehle zuschnürt.

Das ist jetzt seine Wirklichkeit. Er hat einen Freund. Er hat jemanden, der sich um ihn kümmert. _Um ihn._ Sie sind ein _Paar_. Er ist Teil eines Paares.

„Na bitte. Perfekt.“ Kurt schiebt das Ende der Krawatte hinter das Revers des Blazers und tritt zurück. „Fertig?“

Blaine nickt. „Danke.“ Seine Stimme klingt irgendwie fremd, aber Kurt scheint es nicht zu bemerken.

„Ich bin jederzeit verfügbar für jegliche Art von Garderoben-Notfall.“

„Ich verlasse mich darauf.“ Und das tut er wirklich, realisiert Blaine. Und das _kann_ er auch, denn Kurt ist sein _Freund._ Er lächelt, legt Kurt eine Hand auf die Schulter und schiebt ihn zur Tür. „Komm schon, ich habe richtig Lust zu singen.“

 

*** * ***

 

Der Frühling in Ohio lässt sich bestenfalls als launenhaft beschreiben. Der Tag kann sonnig beginnen, mit blauem Himmel und einem leichten Wind, und bis zum Abend kann es so rau und feucht werden, dass unbedeckte Haut sofort klamm wird. Deshalb, so erklärt Kurt, liest er jeden Morgen mindestens zwei verschiedene Wettervorhersagen, damit er für jede mögliche Wetterlage passend gekleidet ist.

Blaine wirft meistens nur einen kurzen Blick aus dem Fenster und greift sich irgendetwas aus seinem Kleiderschrank.

„Weißt du, es gibt auch einen Wetterbericht fürs Handy“, teilt Kurt ihm mit, als er am Wochenende nach dem Abendessen bei den Hummel-Hudsons beim Geschirrspülen hilft und versucht, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass er in seinem kurzärmeligen Hemd friert. „Und auf deinem Computer gibt es auch einen. Und dann gibt es da noch diese Wahnsinnssache, die man Fernsehen nennt.“

„Fernsehen? Meine Güte, ist das so was ähnliches, wie Radio?“, fragt Blaine und stößt Kurt mit dem Ellbogen an. Er verweilt nicht, obwohl sich sowohl Kurt, als auch der Sweater, den er trägt warm anfühlen.

„Ja, aber es hat _Bilder_ , die sich _bewegen.“_

Blaine stellt sich auf die Zehen und stellt den letzten Teller weg. „Wow. Was werden sie sich wohl als nächstes ausdenken? Kutschen ohne Pferde? Schuhe, die man nicht putzen muss?“

„Oh, mach dich nicht lächerlich. Ein ordentlich gewienerter Schuh wird nie aus der Mode kommen.“ Kurt trocknet seine Hände und hängt das Geschirrtuch an seinen Platz. „Danke für deine Hilfe.“

„Gern geschehen“, antwortet Blaine und lächelt ihn an.

Kurt wirft einen Blick ins Wohnzimmer, dann kommt er zu Blaine, der an der Küchenanrichte lehnt. Er beugt sich vor für einen schnellen, sanften Kuss und streicht mit den Händen Blaines Arme entlang. Die Berührung löst eine Gänsehaut aus und nicht nur, wegen des angenehmen Gefühls. „Oh, dir _ist_ kalt“, sagt er strinrunzelnd.

„So schlimm ist es nicht.“

„Draußen sind 10 Grad und du trägst nur ein T-Shirt.“

Blaine zuckt die Schulter, ihn fröstelt wirklich, aber er möchte es nicht zugeben. Das ist unmännlich.

Kurt rollt die Augen, als könne er Blaines Gedanken lesen. „Komm mit.“ Er nimmt Blaines Hand und zieht ihn die Treppe hoch.

„Lasst die Tür auf“, ruft Kurts Vater hinter ihnen her.

„Wir brauchen nur eine Minute, Dad“, ruft Kurt zurück.

In seinem Zimmer angekommen, lässt er Blaines Hand los und steuert auf seinen Schrank zu. „Hmm, lass sehen...“

Blaine hat genug Erfahrung mit Kurt und seiner Garderobe, also setzt er sich aufs Bett und beschließt, sich eine Weile selbst zu beschäftigen. Er will gerade das Handy aus seiner Tasche ziehen, als Kurt sich mit einer dunkelgrauen Strickjacke in der Hand zu ihm umdreht. „Hier.“

„Was ist das?“ Als Blaine sie in die Hand nimmt werden seine Finger sofort warm, so dicht und weich ist sie.

„Eine Jacke. Von letztem Jahr“, gibt er zu, „aber sie sollte dir passen. Und sie passt gut zu deinem Polo.“

Blaine schaut zwischen Kurt und der Jacke hin und her. Er weiß, wie sehr Kurt seine Kleidung wertschätzt. „Ich will sie nicht ruinieren.“

„Unter uns gesagt, sie ist waschmaschinenfest.“ Das letzte Wort flüstert Kurt und Blaine muss grinsen. „Aber ich würde dir auch einen McQueen anvertrauen.“

Diese Aussage macht Blaine für einen Moment sprachlos und Kurt nimmt ihm die Jacke aus der Hand und hält sie ihm offen hin.

„Zieh sie an, Blaine“, sagt er. Eine Falte erscheint auf seiner Stirn. „Oder – “

Mit einem Kopfschütteln steht Blaine auf und dreht sich um, so dass Kurt ihm beim Anziehen helfen kann. Die Jacke ist _so_ warm, und als Kurt um ihn herumgeht und sie bis in die Hälfte zuknöpft, wird ihm noch wärmer. Die Berührung von Kurts Fingern durch die Wollschicht lässt Blaines Atem stocken.

„Na also.“ Kurt streicht die Jacke über Blaines Brust glatt und tritt zurück. Er taxiert ihn für einen Moment. „Ich glaube, sie steht dir sogar noch besser als mir“, sagt er überrascht.

„Das kann ich mir kaum vorstellen.“

„Als würde ich jemals über Mode Witze machen.“

Blaine lacht, nur ein wenig und sagt: „Danke fürs Ausleihen.“

„Gern geschehen“, antwortet Kurt, seine Augen glänzen, als er sie über Blaines Körper schweifen lässt. „ In jeglicher Hinsicht. Tja.“ Er nimmt Blaines Hand und hält sie fest. „Heute Abend lerne ich etwas Neues über mich selbst.“

„Oh.“

Eine leichte Röte überzieht Kurts Wangen.“Offensichtlich gefällt es mir, wenn du meine Kleider trägst.“

„Kritisierst du meinen Modegeschmack?“

„Nein, aber es gefällt mir, dass du _mein_ bist _.“_

Blaines Herz setzt einen Schlag aus. „Mir gefällt das auch“, sagt er und Kurt strahlt ihn an und küsst ihn noch einmal ganz sanft. Aus einem Kuss werden vier oder fünf, bevor Kurts Vater sie wieder nach unten ruft.

Die Jacke ist warm, aber was die Kälte in Blaines Körper an diesem Abend restlos vertreibt, ist die Art, wie Kurt ihn ansieht, nachdenklich und besitzergreifend.

 

*** * ***

 

Hausaufgaben sind ein notwendiges Übel.

Offensichtlich legt Blaine Wert auf eine sichere Zukunft, was eine gute Ausbildung erfordert, was bedeutet, auf ein gutes College gehen zu müssen, was bedeutet, dass er an der Dalton gute Noten bekommen muss, was bedeutet, dass er seine Hausaufgaben machen muss. Also macht er sie, und eigentlich macht es ihm auch gar nicht so viel aus – ehrlich – denn er ist klug und lernt gerne. Sie können lästig sein, aber sie sind nichts Schreckliches.

Nun ja, sie waren nicht schrecklich, bevor er mit Kurt zusammen war. Damals, als sie nur Freunde waren, konnten sie in behaglichem Schweigen zusammen an einem der großen Holztische in der Bibliothek sitzen und ihre Arbeit machen. Gelegentlich tauschten sie mitfühlende Blicke aus oder beklagten sich gegenseitig flüsternd über ihre jeweilige Aufgabenstellung. Es war angenehm und sie fühlten sich nicht so alleine mit ihren Büchern. Die Zeit verging schneller.

Wenn sie jetzt beisammen sitzen, kann Blaine sich allerdings überhaupt nicht mehr konzentrieren. Er wird abgelenkt von Kurts warmem Knöchel, der sich unter dem Tisch an seinen eigenen presst, von der goldenen Nachmittagssonne, die auf Kurts Wimpern schimmert, von der Art und Weise, wie Kurt den Stift mit seinen langen Fingern hält, wenn er schreibt. Eines Tages verbringt er eine ganze Stunde damit, verstohlen zu beobachten, wie sich die Sehnen in Kurts Handgelenk bewegen, wenn er seine Buchseiten umblättert. Es drängt ihn so sehr danach, die Haut, die sie bedeckt, zu schmecken, dass er für ein paar Minuten hinausgehen muss, um sich wieder zu beruhigen.

Kurt jedoch, scheint davon vollkommen unberührt zu bleiben, und Blaine weiß nicht, ob er beleidigt oder froh sein soll, dass Kurt nicht bemerkt, wie er ihn anschmachtet.

Eigentlich ist es auch egal, denn Kurt bringt ihn immer noch so verdammt aus dem Konzept, und jetzt streicht er auch noch mit dem Stift an seinem Hals entlang, während er liest. Blaine beobachtet, wie die Spitze der Kappe hoch und runter streicht, hoch und runter an seinem Hals entlang, und immer gerade so hinter dem blütenweißen Kragen seines Hemdes, direkt an seinem Kehlkopf, verschwindet. Kurt scheint keine Ahnung zu haben, was er da tut, und Blaine kann seine Augen um nichts in der Welt von ihm abwenden. Er ist wie hypnotisiert. Sein Herz beginnt zu rasen und er ist froh, dass dieser große Holztisch zwischen ihnen ist, und viele andere Schüler um sie herum, sonst hätte er Kurt längst auf seinen Schoß gezerrt und den Weg des Stiftes mit seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge nachgezeichnet.

Froh ist nicht das richtige Wort, korrigiert er sich. Viel lieber hätte er Kurt jetzt wirklich auf seinem Schoß, anstatt sich zu benehmen. Es ist gut, dass er bessere Gründe hat sich unter Kontrolle zu halten, als nur seinen Benimm-Kodex. Manchmal, wenn er mit Kurt zusammen ist – nicht immer, noch nicht einmal meistens, denn er ist gerne ein respektvoller Freund der charmanten Art, aber ja, manchmal ganz bestimmt – würde er diesen Benimm-Kodex am liebsten aus dem Fenster werfen, sich seinen niedersten Instinkten unterwerfen, Kurts Schutzmauern durchbrechen und ihn einfach mitreißen.

Aber sie sind jetzt in der Bibliothek, also kann er diesem Drang nicht nachgeben. Alles, was ihm bleibt ist, das Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, das ihm zu entwischen droht, als Kurt die Arme hebt und sich in seinem Stuhl nach hinten streckt. Die Bewegung spannt den glatten Hemdenstoff straff über Kurts wohlgeformten Brustkorb. Dann lehnt Kurt sich noch weiter zurück.

Blaine schießt aus seinem Stuhl.

„Was ist los?“ fragt Kurt sanft, immer noch mitten in seiner Streckung.

Alles. Alles ist falsch. Die Menschen um sie herum, die vielen Kleiderschichten, die sie beide tragen, alles ist falsch. Er will so sehr, nicht nur die körperliche Nähe, sondern einfach _alles_ von Kurt, und hier ist nicht der richtige Ort dafür.

„Ich brauche was aus dem Magazin“, kann Blaine noch gerade so sagen, dann stürmt er ohne ein weiteres Wort hinaus.

Die Bibliothek ist um diese Zeit am Nachmittag sehr geschäftig, die meisten außerschulischen Kurse sind vorbei, das Wetter ist trüb und das Wohnheim ist noch für eine ganze Stunde geschlossen, daher muss Blaine eine Weile umherwandern und Freunden höflich 'Hallo' sagen, bis er zwischen den Regalen, bei einem regennassen Fenster ein abgelegenes Plätzchen gefunden hat.

Er presst seine Stirn gegen das Glas, atmet tief ein und versucht an etwas anderes zu denken, als an Kurt.

Es funktioniert nicht, aber der Wunsch wieder _bei_ Kurt zu sein, liefert ihm einen Grund seine Haltung wiederzugewinnen. Wenn sie ihn doch alle einfach mal ein paar Minuten alleine …

„Blaine?“ flüstert Kurt in beunruhigtem Ton direkt hinter ihm und Blaine zuckt zusammen und fährt überrascht herum. Kurt weicht zurück und hebt die Hände, als wolle er einen Wahnsinnigen beruhigen, und Blaine denkt, dass das der Wahrheit wahrscheinlich ziemlich nahe kommt. „Tut mir leid. Ich habe mir nur Sorgen um dich gemacht. Geht es dir gut?“

Blaine nickt zögernd und sagt: „Ja, ich hab einfach nur ein bisschen Bewegung gebraucht.“

„Zu viel Lernerei, zu wenig Herumgehüpfe auf dem Mobiliar?“

„Ähm, ja. So was in der Art.“

Kurt sieht sich um und in seinen Augen erscheint ein Glitzern, dass Blaine nicht sofort einordnen kann. Er nähert sich ihm in einer einzigen geschmeidigen Bewegung, die Blaine ihm gar nicht zugetraut hätte und als er vor Blaine stehen bleibt grinst er ihn an. „Oder hat dich etwas anderes aus dem Konzept gebracht?“ Er fährt mit der Fingerspitze Blaines Krawatte entlang.

Blaine braucht eine Sekunde, um ihm zu folgen. „Du hast das mit Absicht gemacht“, sagt er erstaunt und wirklich, wirklich angetörnt. Kurt _macht_ so etwas nicht, mit der Ausnahme, dass er es offensichtlich _doch_ macht.

„Was gemacht?“, fragt Kurt, und er versucht nicht im Geringsten seine Unschuld vorzutäuschen.

„Das weißt du ganz genau.“ Blaine ergreift seine Hand und zieht ihn näher heran. „Du hast mich ganz _kirre_ gemacht“, murmelt er Kurt ins Ohr und spürt, wie der erschaudert.

„Hab ich das?“, Kurt klingt hocherfreut.

„Wegen dir werde ich morgen bei meinem Chemie-Test durchfallen“, teilt ihm Blaine mit.

Kurts heißer Atem ist ganz nah an seinem Ohr. „Dann sollte ich dich vielleicht wieder zurück an die Arbeit lassen. Ich habe auch noch einiges zu tun“, sagt er und seine Stimme hat einen übermütigen Klang. Er versucht seine Hand zurückzuziehen, aber Blaine lässt nicht los.

Stattdessen küsst er Kurts Hand, mit leicht geöffnetem Mund, über die Handfläche bis runter zur Manschette seines Hemdsärmels. Und als seine Zähne Kurts Haut leicht berühren rollt der die Finger zusammen, als wolle er das Gefühl festhalten. „Oh, da gibt es andere Dinge, die ich zuerst tun muss“, sagt Blaine. Er küsst Kurts Finger, einen nach dem anderen, zuerst die Rückseite und dann die Spitzen.

Kurt hat die Augen weit aufgerissen, und sein leidenschaftlicher Blick wird plötzlich scheu und verzweifelt. „Ich glaube, ich habe das nicht gründlich durchdacht“, sagt er schwach und Blaine muss lachen. Entweder das, oder er muss Kurt hier und jetzt mit sich zu Boden ziehen, in der Hoffnung, dass die Bibliothekare anderweitig beschäftigt sind.

„Das ist _alles_ woran ich denken kann“, sagt Blaine

„Ich auch“, gibt Kurt zu. „Ja, ich habe das _wirklich_ nicht gründlich durchdacht.“ Er dreht seine Hand und verschränkt seine Finger mit Blaines. „Es tut mir leid?“

„Nein“, Blaine zieht Kurt fest an sich heran und legt ihm einen Arm die Taille. „Nein, du wirst dich nicht entschuldigen.“

Kurt lächelt, ein ganz klein wenig. „Okay.“ Er schaut sich noch einmal um, diesmal etwas genauer. „Dann werde ich jetzt stattdessen das hier machen.“ Ohne Vorwarnung beugt er sich vor und küsst Blaine, und zwar alles andere, als zögerlich. Nach wenigen Sekunden legt er eine Hand an Blaines Wange und umfasst mit der anderen seine Taille.

Dieser Kuss ist nicht einfach nur eine Berührung ihrer Lippen; es ist eine gegenseitige Liebkosung ihrer Körper, von Kopf bis Fuß. Von Kurts Bein, dass er zwischen Blaines Beine geschoben hat, bis hin zu ihren Oberkörpern, die sich miteinander heben und senken mit jedem heftigen Atemzug. Es ist die Hitze von Kurts Schenkel an Blaines und die Art, wie seine Finger an Blaines Schläfe und an seinem Haaransatz entlang streichen. Eine stete Hitze breitet sich in Blaines Unterleib aus und als Kurts Küsse immer leidenschaftlicher werden, und er mit den Zähnen an Blaines Lippe knabbert, entfährt ihm ein Stöhnen.

„Psst“, sagt Kurt und bedeckt die Stelle mit sanften Küssen, die Blaine nicht wirklich beruhigen. „Das ist eine Bibliothek.“ Ein Lächeln schwingt in seiner Stimme mit. Blaine würde sogar soweit gehen, zu behaupten , dass er auch ein bisschen Stolz heraushört. Dass Kurt die Reaktion, die er ausgelöst hat, genießt, ist fast genauso erregend, wie die Küsse selbst. Er hat Kurt das Tempo bestimmen lassen, denn Blaine wollte ihn auf gar keinen Fall zu irgendetwas drängen, und er ist ehrlich entzückt, über alles, was Kurt ihm zu geben bereit ist, aber – boah – dieses Tempo ist wirklich phänomenal.

„Oh Gott, Kurt, du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie gerne ich – “ , Blaine verstummt, unsicher, wie deutlich er werden soll, nicht nur jetzt hier in der Bibliothek, sondern überhaupt.

„Was?“ Als Blaine nicht sofort antwortet, lehnt Kurt sich etwas nach hinten und schaut ihn an, seine Finger immer noch an Blaines Schläfe.

„Ich weiß nicht. Alles.“ Als eine Andeutung der Erkenntnis über Kurts Gesicht huscht, fügt er hinzu: „Nicht jetzt, nicht alles auf einmal. Aber ich will es. Gott, ich will es. Mit dir.“

In Kurts Augen spiegelt sich seine Leidenschaft und Blaine wird erneut geküsst. Sein Kopf prallt gegen das Bücherregal, als Kurt ihn nach hinten drückt, aber Kurt lässt nicht nach; er umfasst einfach nur Blaines Gesicht und verströmt sich in diesem Kuss. Blaine hält ihn auch ganz fest und lässt sich auf dieser Welle von Gefühlen und Erregung treiben. Er weiß, dass sie in einer Minute aufhören und zu ihrem Tisch zurück müssen, zurück zu ihren Hausaufgaben, aber noch nicht. Noch nicht.

 

*** * ***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wenn euch meine Übersetzungen gefallen, würde ich mich sehr über einen Kommentar freuen. ;-)


	3. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3

 

Blaine hat den Spiegel in seinem Wohnheimzimmer noch nie wirklich angeschaut. Natürlich hat er schon tausend Mal _hinein_ geschaut, um seine Frisur, oder den Sitz seiner Krawatte zu überprüfen, aber er hat sich das Objekt selbst noch nie wirklich angesehen. Der Rahmen ist aus fein gemasertem Holz gemacht – Birke wahrscheinlich, denn die Dalton hat zwar Geld, aber wäre nie so töricht es für Kirschholzmöbel auszugeben, nur für eine Haufen Teenager. Er ist in einem warmen Farbton gebeizt, die Ecken sind sauber auf Gehrung geschnitten. Der Spiegel selbst ist von guter Qualität, vollkommen plan und glänzend. Er reflektiert Blaines Zimmer ohne Verzerrungen, von seinem Schreibtisch mit dem Computer und einem Stapel Hausaufgaben, bis zu dem Stuhl auf dem sein Blazer hängt.

Er kann Kurts Arm in dem Spiegel sehen und auch einen Teil seiner Schulter. Wenn er sich ein wenig zur Seite lehnen würde, könnte er auch sein Gesicht sehen.

Was er dort nicht sieht, ist sein eigenes Gesicht, und dafür ist er dankbar. Er will gar nicht wissen, wie er jetzt gerade aussieht. Er versucht die Fassung zu wahren, aber er fühlt sich wie betäubt. Er weiß nicht, ob er lächelt, oder die Stirn runzelt. Er spürt seine Finger nicht. Er kann kaum atmen.

„Du gehst zurück zur McKinley“, sagt Blaine und bringt damit auf den Punkt, was Kurt ihm die letzten zehn Minuten erzählt hat. Kurt sitzt, starr und aufrecht, wie eine Statue, am Fußende von Blaines Bett, in seinem vertrauten marineblauen Sweater, die Hände im Schoß verschränkt. Die Erkenntnis, dass er Kurt nun nicht mehr länger in seiner Dalton-Uniform sehen wird trifft Blaine, wie ein Schlag. Er weiß natürlich, dass er Kurt aus sehr viel wichtigeren Gründen vermissen wird, als nur wegen seiner attraktiven Erscheinung in Uniform, aber in diesem Moment ist er zutiefst bestürzt über den Verlust dieses sichtbaren Beweises, dass Kurt _hier_ ist, ein Teil _seines_ Lebens, Tag für Tag.

„Ja. Und du hast gewusst, dass es mein Wunsch war“, sagt Kurt und setzt sich noch ein wenig aufrechter hin. „Du hast gewusst, warum ich heute morgen diese Besprechung hatte.“

„Ich weiß, Kurt. Ich weiß es.“ Blaine hat über alles Bescheid gewusst, darüber, wie Kurt seine Freunde vermisst und sich nicht an der Dalton einfügen kann, darüber, dass Kurt ein Solo mit den New Directions singen und jeden Tag seine eigene Garderobe tragen will. Er wusste von Kurts Sorgen, welche Folgen die heutige Begegnung mit Karofsky haben würde. Natürlich hatte er Kurt zuliebe gehofft, dass die Besprechung gut verlaufen würde. Was er nicht erwartet hatte, war das Gefühl, als hätte ihm jemand in die Magengrube geschlagen, als Kurt nach dem Mittagessen zur Schule zurück gekommen war und gesagt hatte, er werde gehen. Er ist froh, dass heute Mittwoch ist und die Schlafräume schon früh aufgeschlossen werden; er will sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie es wäre dieses Gespräch in aller Öffentlichkeit zu führen. „Wann? Wie lange bis – ?“

„Ich werde wechseln, sobald der Papierkram erledigt ist“, erklärt Kurt. Er sieht aus, als würde er Blaine in die Augen sehen, aber eigentlich schaut er auf seine Stirn. „Sie sagen, es wird höchstens ein paar Tage dauern. Nicht mehr lange.“ Die letzten Worte kommen sehr leise. Zögernd.

„Okay.“ Blaine lässt die Worte einen Moment wirken. _Nicht mehr lange._

„Ich wollte es dir persönlich sagen; es via Handy zu tun erschien mir unpassend“, sagt Kurt zum Fußboden gewandt, als die Sekunden zu Minuten werden und Blaine immer noch nichts sagt.

Blaine reißt sich zusammen, als ihm klar wird, wie nervös Kurt ist, nicht weil er die Schule wechselt, sondern _seinetwegen,_ und er macht ein paar Schritte weg von der Tür, an der er steht, geht vor Kurt in die Hocke und ergreift seine Hände. „Heh“, sagt er leise und wartet, bis Kurt ihn richtig ansieht. „Ich freue mich für dich. Wirklich.“ Er versucht jeden Krümel Wahrheit in diese Worte zu legen.

Kurt entspannt sich etwas und die Erleichterung ist ihm anzusehen. „Danke“, sagt er.

„Ich bin froh, dass du wieder bei deinen Freunden sein kannst, jetzt, wo du dort sicher sein wirst.“ Blaine meint das auch genauso, und er denkt nicht daran, was _er_ verlieren wird.

„Es ist die richtige Entscheidung, ich weiß. Ich – es ist offensichtlich, dass ich hier nie wirklich her gepasst habe.“ Er deutet an sich herunter, aber Blaine versteht nicht, was er meint; für ihn passte Kurt perfekt auf die Dalton, vom ersten Moment an, als er ihn auf dieser Treppe gesehen hatte.

„Nein, Kurt. Du warst eine _wunderbare_ Ergänzung für die Dalton.“

Kurt schnaubt ungläubig.

„Das warst du.“

„Nun ja.“ Kurts Mundwinkel zucken hoch, aber es ist kein richtiges Lächeln, und er lehnt sich nach vorne, als wolle er Blaine ein Geheimnis verraten. „Ich erwähne es nur ungern, aber in dieser Sache bist du ziemlich parteiisch.“

Blaine muss grinsen, denn es entspricht der Wahrheit. „ Das ist wahr“, sagt er. „Was hat mich verraten?“

Kurt tut so, als müsse er darüber nachdenken. „Auf jeden Fall die ganze Küsserei. Und zumindest ein paar der Lieder, die du für mich gesungen hast.“

„Nur ein paar?“

„Deine Songauswahl zur Partnerwerbung ist bestenfalls fragwürdig.“

„Fragwürdig?“ Blaine presst eine Hand auf sein Herz und sieht verletzt aus; er muss es nicht einmal vortäuschen. Er liebt die Lieder, die er auswählt.

„Bestenfalls.“

„Auah.“

„Es ist irgendwie süß“, sagt Kurt und legt den Kopf schief, „ auch wenn es manchmal etwas fehlgeleitet ist.“

Blaine lächelt ihn, wie immer, liebevoll an, aber ihm dreht sich der Magen und das Herz tut ihm weh. Kurt muss es es ihm wohl ansehen, denn er drückt Blaines Hand und lächelt traurig zurück.

„Ich werde dich vermissen.“ Kurt sagt es zuerst und Blaine ist überrascht. Er hatte angenommen, Kurt würde sich eher auf das konzentrieren, was vor ihm liegt, anstatt auf das, was er zurücklässt.

„Ich werde dich auch vermissen“, antwortet er. „Aber wir werden uns weiterhin sehen.“

Kurt nickt, und beide sehen sie erleichtert aus nach dieser gegenseitige Versicherung.

„Dennoch“, sagt Kurt leise, „dieser Wechsel hat auch einen ziemlich großen Nachteil.“

„Die Wolke über dem Silberstreifen am Horizont“, stimmt Blaine ihm zu und seine Stimme zittert.

Kurt erforscht sein Gesicht für einen Moment, dann schlüpft er aus seinen Schuhen. „Komm her.“ Er rutscht auf dem Bett nach oben und legt sich zurück, den Kopf auf Blaines Kissen. Er rollt zur Seite und klopft einladend auf die freie Hälfte der schmalen Matratze.

Blaine legt sich neben ihn und nimmt Kurts Hand. Er küsst sie, legt sie auf sein Herz und hält sie dort fest. Kurts Finger drücken ganz leicht gegen sein Hemd, gegen die Muskeln darunter.

„Das werde ich am meisten vermissen“, sagt Kurt in dem sanften Ton, von dem Blaine glaubt, dass er nur für ihn reserviert ist. „Die Zeit, die wir hier immer wieder für uns alleine haben können.“

Blaine denkt darüber nach, Kurts Hand nicht halten zu können bei der Warbler-Probe, ihn im Flur nicht anlächeln zu können, oder mit ihm zum nächsten Unterrichtsraum zu gehen, beim Mittagessen nicht neben Kurt sitzen zu können, oder in der Bibliothek. Keinen Kurt zu haben, den er ansingen, oder mit dem er agieren kann, wenn die Warbler in der Schule ein Lied zum Besten geben. Keinen Kurt zu haben, um mit ihm über all die tausend kleinen lustigen Dinge zu lachen, die ihm täglich begegnen. Er weiß, dass er all das auch vor Kurt schon getan hat und es genießen konnte, aber jetzt fühlt es sich an, als käme da eine große Leere auf ihn zu. Etwas – jemand wird immer fehlen.

Er kann nichts dagegen tun. Kurt geht weg. Er möchte gehen, und das soll er auch. Also kann Blaine nur nicken und Kurt an sich ziehen. Ihre Körper ergänzen sich wie ein Puzzle, bei dem jedes Teil seinen Platz hat. Er hält Kurts Hand weiterhin an seiner Brust, die andere legt er ihm über die Hüfte. Kurt zeichnet mit den Fingerspitzen zarte Muster auf Blaines Hals und schmiegt seinen Fuß an Blaines Knöchel.

Blaine küsst Kurt sanft, aber nur einmal, dann berührt er Kurts Stirn mit seiner eigenen. Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit für Leidenschaft. Stattdessen liegen sie einfach da, atmen dieselbe Luft und genießen die Nähe.

 _Nicht mehr lange_ , hört er Kurts Stimme in seiner Erinnerung.

Er schließt die Augen und zwingt sich, seine Achtsamkeit nur auf das Jetzt zu lenken. Er möchte es genießen, solange sie noch die Zeit dazu haben.

*** * ***

 

Später am selben Nachmittag begleitet Blaine Kurt zu seinem Wagen, wie er es schon unzählige Male zuvor getan hat. Sie lassen sich Zeit, halten sich an den Händen und als sie den Parkplatz der Tagesschüler erreichen checkt Kurt die Uhrzeit auf seinem Handy.

„Ich weiß, du musst dich beeilen fürs Abendessen, und ich werde aufpassen müssen, dass ich nicht geblitzt werde, wie es aussieht, aber hast du noch ein paar Minuten übrig für mich?“, fragt Kurt.

 _Für dich immer, alles_ , denkt Blaine, aber alles, was er sagt ist: „Natürlich.“

Kurt führt Blaine zu einer der großen Eichen, die am Rand des Parkplatzes stehen, lässt sich auf den Boden sinken und zieht Blaine mit sich. Dass Kurt freiwillig eine schmutzige Uniform riskiert ist das sicherste Zeichen, dass er die Dalton bereits verlassen hat, denkt Blaine. Er lässt sich von Kurt mit dem Rücken gegen den breiten Baumstamm positionieren, während Kurt sich in Blaines Arme schmiegt, den Rücken an Blaines Brust. Kurt verschränkt ihre Hände miteinander und legt sie auf seinen Bauch.

„Danke“, sagt er, und damit scheint er nicht nur die paar extra Minuten zu meinen, obwohl das vielleicht nur Blaines Wunschdenken ist.

Blaine küsst Kurt auf die Schläfe und atmet den vertrauten Duft seines Haares ein, während er den Blick über den, größtenteils verlassenen Parkplatz schweifen lässt. Ausnahmsweise weiß er nicht, was er sagen soll, also ist er einfach ruhig.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass es wirklich geschieht“, flüstert Kurt schließlich.

„Was? Dass du zurückgehst?“

„Dass ich zurück gehe. Dass ich dich habe. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich – “, Kurt unterbricht sich und zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Das alles hast du dir verdient, und noch viel mehr“, murmelt Blaine ihm ins Ohr. „Freu' dich einfach.“

Kurt lacht leise und drückt Blaines Hand. „Oh, das mache ich. Das mach' ich.“

Sie verfallen wieder in Stille, und Blaine sucht einen Weg, seine Gefühle in Worte zu fassen, die weder belastend noch bemitleidenswert klingen. Es gelingt ihm nicht.

Aber dann geht Kurts Handy in seiner Tasche los, eine blecherne Version von „Bust Your Windows“, und zu Blaines Überraschung greift Kurt danach. „Entschuldige. Mercedes hat mir heute Nachmittag ungefähr 27 Nachrichten und 50 SMS hinterlassen. Lass mich schnell – “

„Hi“, sagt er ins Telefon. „Kann ich dich gleich vom Auto aus anrufen? Ich muss mich noch von Blaine verabschieden.“

Blaine schließt die Augen und konzentriert sich auf Kurts Finger, die über seine Handrücken streicheln, anstatt auf das leere Gefühl in seiner Brust. Die Haare auf seinem Arm stellen sich auf von der Berührung, kein wirklich angenehmes Gefühl, aber immerhin eine Ablenkung.

„Ich weiß es noch nicht“, sagt Kurt, „Figgins wird meinen Dad heute Abend anrufen. Aber schon bald.“ Er lacht über etwas, das Mercedes sagt und umklammert Blaines Hand noch fester. „Ich weiß. Es wird gut sein, wieder zu Hause zu sein.“ Er hört sich so glücklich an und Blaine versucht sich mit ihm zu freuen. Er möchte Kurt diesen Moment nicht verderben.

„Im Ernst. Ich werde dich vom Auto aus anrufen. Dann können wir darüber reden. Blaine muss jetzt zum Abendessen gehen.“

Blaine schließt ihn fest in seine Arme und seufzt. Er fragt sich, ob er einfach aufstehen und Kurt diesen Moment zugestehen soll.

„Wag' es ja nicht“, sagt Kurt zu ihm über seine Schulter, aber sein Blick wird ganz weich, wegen etwas, das Mercedes zu ihm sagt. „Ja, ich werde mit Mr. Schue darüber reden, aber ich bin mir sicher, er wird mir ein paar Minuten am Anfang der Probe zugestehen. Ich brenne darauf für euch zu singen.“

Kurt wird etwas singen. Kurt, der fast seine ganze Zeit bei den Warblers im Hintergrund verbracht hat, dem Blaine – dieser _Trottel_ – geraten hat sich dort einzufügen und anzupassen, dieser Kurt geht zurück zu den New Directions, und als aller erstes, wird er sich vor sie hin stellen und für sie singen. Weil er es will. Weil er es kann.

Für einen Augenblick ist Blaine wahnsinnig eifersüchtig auf die gesamte Schulgemeinschaft der McKinley, die Kurt wieder zurück bekommt und bei weitem nicht so zu schätzen weiß, wie Blaine. Aber er kann auch die Aufregung und die Hoffnung in Kurts Stimme hören, und mit einem Mal fühlt er im tiefsten Inneren seines Herzen, dass Kurts Schulwechsel die einzig richtige Entscheidung ist. Kurt ist nicht geschaffen für die Dalton; er ist dazu geboren, ganz er selbst zu sein.

„Mercedes, stopp“, sagt Kurt lachend, aber dann zieht er Blaines Arme fest um seine Brust in seiner Begeisterung, und er dreht sich zu Blaine um mit einem strahlenden Lachen. „Ich weiß schon genau, was ich singen werde.“

Blaine drückt noch einen Kuss in Kurts Haar und hält ihn einfach nur fest. Was hat er für ein Glück, dass er all das miterleben darf.

 

*** * ***

 

_von Kurt:_

7:45 am – Warum riecht unser Klassensaal immer noch nach alten Socken? Haben sie da nicht sauber gemacht, seit ich weg bin?

7:45 am – (Es geht mir gut. Mach dir keine Sorgen.)

 

 _von Blaine_ :

8:20 am – Große Schulversammlung heute morgen: Schultaschen in der großen Halle während der Mittagszeit bedeuten den Untergang der Zivilisation.

 

 

_von Kurt:_

8:45 am – Die meisten Leute unterschätzen, wie wichtig es ist die Schultasche ordentlich hinzustellen, damit wir uns nicht alle benehmen, wie in 'Herr der Fliegen'.

 

_von Blaine:_

12:10 pm – Im Speisesaal gibt es heute diese Grilled Chicken Sandwiches, die du so magst.

12:25 pm – Ich habe Trent ein paar Pommes geklaut und er hat versucht, mich mit seiner Gabel zu erstechen. Zum Glück hab ich gute Reflexe.

 

_von Kurt:_

1:05 pm – Ich glaube der Salat in der Cafeteria lag schon hier, als ich damals weggegangen bin. Ich habe ein paar der welken Salatblätter wiedererkannt.

1:07 pm – Versuch ihn abzulenken, bevor du dir die Pommes schnappst. Bei mir hat das immer funktioniert.

1:12 pm – Aber nicht mit ihm flirten zur Ablenkung.

 

_von Blaine:_

1:28 pm – Niemals.

1:45 pm – Das Toupet des Dekans ist endlich vom Wind fortgeweht worden! Es segelte über den halben Schulhof wie ein fliegendes Eichhörnchen und landete im großen Brunnen!

1:46 pm – Wärst du doch hier gewesen, um es zu sehen!

1:46 pm – So hab ich das nicht gemeint.

1:48 pm – Ich meine, du weißt, dass ich dich vermisse. Aber ich weiß, dass du dort bist, wo du sein willst. Ich will dich nicht unter Druck setzen.

1:50 pm – Du weißt, was ich meine, oder?

1:58 pm – Tut mir leid.

2:05 pm – Verdammt, ich muss zur Probe.

 

_von Kurt:_

2:26 pm – Ich weiß, was du meinst.

2:27 pm – Und es ist süß, wenn du stammelst, sogar per sms. :)

 

_von Blaine:_

3:04 pm – :P

3:04 pm – :)

 

*** * ***

 

Blaine hasst es, zu spät zu kommen. Er wurde erzogen in dem Glauben, dass Pünktlichkeit ein wesentlicher Teil guten Benehmens ist, und mit jeder Minute, die verrinnt fühlt er, wie sein Blutdruck ansteigt. Es ist egal, dass es nicht seine Schuld ist. Es ist egal, dass die Warbler die Probe überzogen haben, der Verkehr furchtbar war und er zwei Blocks weiter hat parken müssen, weil jeder einzelne Parkplatz in der Nähe des Lima Bean besetzt ist. Es ist egal, dass er zehn Minuten vor der ausgemachten Zeit noch eine sms geschickt hat, oder, dass er regelmäßig Updates getextet hat, so dass Kurt sich keine Sorgen macht; er hasst es einfach, zu spät zu kommen.

Deshalb kostet es all seine Willenskraft, die Tür aufzuhalten für das ältere Paar, das das Café gerade verlässt, anstatt hineinzustürmen, damit er endlich seinen _Freund_ sehen kann, für die sehr kurze Zeitspanne, die sie sich jetzt unter der Woche noch sehen können. Eine Zeitspanne, die heute noch kürzer ist, denn Blaine ist _zu spät_. Es ist vier Tage her, seit sie sich das letzte Mal persönlich gesehen haben, er will nicht eine Minute länger warten. Aber er ist ein Anderson, also hält er die Tür auf und erwidert das Lächeln der Frau. Dann stürmt er hinein.

Seine Augen entdecken Kurt sofort. Er ist nicht mehr die leicht wiedererkennbare Person in marineblau und rot, die er früher war, und sein heutiges Outfit ist ziemlich gedeckt in grau, weiß und schwarz, obwohl er die einzige Person mit einer Fliege ist, aber Blaine kann ihn quer durch den überfüllten Raum sofort ausmachen. Er glüht. Er strahlt ein Leuchten aus, von dem Blaine nicht gewusst hatte, dass es abhanden gekommen war, bis er die Dalton verließ.

Als sie sich getroffen hatten, war Kurt so gezeichnet von all dem Mobbing, dass er nur ein blasser Schatten seiner selbst war. Als er zur Dalton gewechselt war, war der Schatten der Furcht aus seinen Augen verschwunden, aber es hatte ihm nicht gefallen, sich anpassen zu müssen. Er war zufrieden, es gab lichte Momente mit Blaine, aber er war nicht glücklich. Er entflammte erst, nachdem Blaine endlich seine eigenen Gefühle entwirrt hatte, aber das war eine andere Art Licht gewesen.

Blaine hatte nichts davon wirklich verstanden, bis Kurt zurück auf der Mc Kinley war bei seinen Freunden.

Jetzt glüht er zu allen Zeiten. Er läuft immer noch in derselben perfekten Haltung, wie er es an der Dalton getan hatte, aber anstatt durch seine Uniform eingeschränkt zu sein, ist seine Gang jetzt durch seine Kleiderwahl wunderbar akzentuiert. Sein Lächeln ist strahlender. Seine spitzen Bemerkungen treffen auf den Punkt. Sein Gesang ist kraftvoller. Sein Haar ist noch perfekter gestylt. Er trägt den Kopf hoch aus Stolz und nicht aus Entschlossenheit.

Obwohl Blaine es also vermisst, Kurt jeden Tag zu sehen, und obwohl ein Teil von ihm wünschte, dass _er_ genügt hätte, um Kurt sein Licht zurückzugeben, so liebt er es doch zu sehen, wie Kurt ganz er selbst ist. Er verharrt einen Moment um seinen Anblick ganz in sich aufzunehmen.

Kurt ist heute nicht alleine gekommen; er sitzt dort mit Rachel und Mercedes und sie unterhalten sich angeregt. Er sieht, wie Kurt etwas sagt und die Mädchen laut loslachen. Rachel tätschelt seinen Arm; Mercedes verdreht die Augen und Kurt grinst sie an und fährt als Antwort mit der Hand durch sein perfekt gestyltes Haar. Blaine senkt den Kopf, lächelt in sich hinein und versucht das Kribbeln in seinem Magen in Schach zu halten, während er sich zwischen den Tischen durchschlängelt. Hier sitzt er – Blaines _Freund._

„Hallo, Blaine!“ zirpt Rachel, als sie ihn erblickt. Auch Mercedes sagt etwas, um ihn zu begrüßen, aber Blaine ist ganz auf Kurt konzentriert, dessen Augen aufleuchten, als er Blaine sieht. Kurt presst die Lippen zusammen, wahrscheinlich um sein Lächeln auf ein, für die Öffentlichkeit angemessenes Level zu reduzieren, und schiebt den Stuhl neben sich nach hinten.

„Hallo Rachel, Mercedes“, sagt Blaine zu den Mädchen und dann strahlt er Kurt an. Er kann nicht anders, und er will es auch gar nicht verbergen. „Hallo, Kurt.“

„Dein Medium Drip“, sagt Kurt zur Begrüßung, und deutet auf den Becher an Blaines Platz. „Ich habe ihn, dank deiner hilfreichen sms-Updates, erst vor zwei Minuten geholt, er sollte also noch heiß sein.“

Blaine hängt seine Tasche über die Stuhllehne und setzt sich neben Kurt. „Danke“, sagt er erfreut und nimmt den Becher. Das Koffein wird seinen nervösen Puls wohl kaum beruhigen.

Dann greift Kurt unter dem Tisch zielsicher nach seiner Hand und es bricht wie eine Welle über Blaine herein, wäscht all seine Erschöpfung und schlechte Laune von ihm ab und hinterlässt ihn glücklich, energiegeladen und vollkommen ruhig zugleich – die innere Ordnung ist wieder hergestellt. Es ist wie Magie. Es ist wie eine Droge. Wenn sie einen Weg fänden, es auf Flaschen zu ziehen und zu verkaufen, sie könnten Millionen machen und es gäbe keine Verbrechen mehr oder Krieg auf der Welt. Nachdem sie das aber leider nicht können, genießt Blaine einfach sein Gefühlshoch und lächelt Kurt an.

Er beteiligt sich an dem Gespräch, wo es angebracht erscheint – sie reden von Mr. Schue und seinen neuesten Choreografie Ideen, er hat also nicht allzuviel dazu zu sagen – aber die meiste Zeit hört er einfach nur zu, trinkt seinen Kaffee, beobachtet Kurt und hält seine Hand. Auch als Kurt sich aufs Höchste darüber empört, dass wegen Finns Unfähigkeit, den einfachsten Schritten zu folgen, alle anderen ebenfalls ihre Tanzschritte vereinfachen müssen, und mit seiner linken Hand heftig gestikuliert, um seine Frustration zu untermalen, bleibt seine rechte ruhig und fest in Blaines Griff. Er macht nicht den leisesten Versuch, sie zu bewegen, nicht das kleinste Zucken.

„ – diese ganze tolle _auf der Bühne hin und her Lauferei_ , die wir fast immer machen, lässt mich wirklich die Zeiten vermissen, als Mr. Schue noch besessen war von 'Jazz Händen'“, keift Kurt.

„Naja, fast“, sagt Mercedes mit einem Schaudern.

„Ich, für meinen Teil, begrüße einen zeitweisen und angemessenen Einsatz von 'Jazz Händen'“, sagt Rachel und Mercedes verdreht die Augen.

„Wenn ihr wollt, kann ich jederzeit vorbeikommen und euch das Geheimnis des speziellen Warbler-Twostepp beibringen“, schlägt Blaine höflich vor und beobachtet Kurts Reaktion. „Jetzt, wo wir nicht gegeneinander antreten, wäre es kein Treuebruch, wenn ich euch helfe.“

Kurt dreht sich zu ihm hin und fixiert ihn mit einem finsteren Blick, der einen Elefanten in fünfzig Metern Entfernung umhauen könnte. Blaine, der erstens kein Elefant ist, und zweitens gewöhnt an – naja, oder eben vernarrt in – Kurt, findet den Blick hinreißend. „Von der Warbler Choreografie wollen wir gar nicht erst reden. Ich werde jederzeit lieber hin und her laufen, als vor und zurück zu hüpfen, wie ein arthritischer Frosch.“ Sein Blick wird noch finsterer. „Warum lachst du jetzt?“

„Er ist viel zu leicht auf die Palme zu bringen“, sagt Blaine zu Mercedes.

„Es ist schon nicht mehr witzig“, stimmt sie ihm zu.

„Du willst sehen, wie ich mich _nicht_ aufrege, Blaine Warbler?“ , fragt Kurt mit hochmütigem Blick. „Ich zeige dir, wie _nicht-leicht-auf-die-Palme-bringen_ geht _.“_ Er lässt Blaines Hand los und erhebt sich von seinem Stuhl. „Ich hole mir jetzt noch einen Kaffee, und dann werde ich hier sitzen und ruhig, banal und _langweilig_ sein. Genau wie unsere Choreografie.“

„Kurt“, sagt Blaine, und die Heiterkeit auf seinem Gesicht ist verschwunden. Er sollte es nicht persönlich nehmen, denn eigentlich weiß er, dass Kurt sich über etwas ganz anderes so aufregt, aber er mag es nicht, wie Kurt ihn ansieht. Sie haben nur so wenig Zeit miteinander, und er möchte sie nicht mit einem blöden Witz vergeuden, der offensichtlich etwas daneben ging. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du langweilig sein könntest, nicht einmal, wenn du es versuchen würdest. Und keiner von uns würde das überhaupt wollen.“

Kurts Miene wird etwas versöhnlicher und er glättet seine eigentlich perfekt sitzende Weste. „Na gut“, sagt er: „Dann hole ich mir jetzt noch einen Kaffee und werde weiterhin großartig sein. Möchte noch jemand was haben?“ Sie schütteln die Köpfe. „In Ordnung. Ich bin gleich zurück.“

Als er mit seinem Kaffee zurück kommt, hat er auch einen Teller dabei mit zwei von Blaines Lieblingsbiscotti, den er ohne weiteren Kommentar zu ihm hinschiebt. Blaine bricht einen in der Mitte durch und bietet Kurt die Hälfte an – er weiß genau, dass Kurt sich nie dazu überreden lassen würde ein ganzes zu essen. Kurt schaut zuerst auf das Gebäck, dann in Blaines Gesicht, dann nimmt er es entgegen. Ein oder zwei Minuten später finden seine Finger wieder ihren Weg in Blaines Hand und die Welt ist wieder in Ordnung.

Kurt und die Mädchen unterhalten sich weiter über die New Directions, und natürlich geht es bald wieder um die üblichen zwischenmenschlichen Dramen, und Santana wäre nicht Santana, wenn sie nicht eine der Hauptrollen spielen würde.

„Du hättest ihr Gesicht sehen sollen, als Kurt ihren Modestil „Nutten-Schick“ genannt hat“, sagt Mercedes und lacht. „Ich dachte schon, sie würde gleich von irgendwoher ein Messer zücken.“

„Ich hab' mir darüber keine Sorgen gemacht“, sagt Kurt. „Sie weiß, dass ich recht habe, und in diesem Kleid war _nirgendwo_ Platz, um ein Messer zu verstecken. Außerdem hat sie mich so wenigstens für den Rest des Tages in Ruhe gelassen.“

Rachel seufzt: „Wenn sie uns anderen doch nur den gleichen Gefallen getan hätte.“

Blaine stellt seinen Kaffee ab. Kälte kriecht seinen Rücken hoch, und seine Finger umklammern Kurts Hand. „Warte, ich dachte sie soll dich beschützen. War das nicht Teil der Abmachung?“

„Kurt zuckt nur mit den Schultern und schaut vage in Blaines Richtung. „Es war okay.“

„Aber – “

„Karofsky hat ihn an ihrer Stelle zu seinem Auto begleitet“, sagt Rachel.

„Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen um deinen Schatz an der McKinley“, beruhigt Mercedes Blaine. „Wir sind alle für ihn da, und die 'Bullenpeitscher' sind wie seine persönlichen Bodyguards.“

„Ja, sie eskortieren mich von Klasse zu Klasse, wie bei einem altertümlichen römischen Siegeszug. Als wäre ich Boudicca“, sagt Kurt und spielt mit seinem Becher. „Oder womöglich ein Serienmörder auf dem Weg zum Todestrakt.“

Mercedes lacht und sagt: „Ich dachte da schon eher an Lady Gaga, umschwärmt von Paparazzi.“

Rachel beugt sich über den Tisch zu Blaine: „Unter uns gesagt, ich finde diesen Club reichlich geschmacklos. Ich meine, ich bin natürlich absolut dafür, Kurt zu schützen, denn er ist mein Freund, auch wenn er mein _ärgster_ Konkurrent ist, wenn es um Broadway-Solos geht, aber die Bullenpeitscher lenken eher die Aufmerksamkeit auf die Tatsache, dass er – “, sie malt übertriebene Anführungszeichen in die Luft. „ – 'anders' ist, als dass sie die Schüler zu echter Toleranz erziehen.“

Kurt lächelt gequält. „Ich liebe es nun mal, aufzufallen“, sagt er mit gezwungener Leichtigkeit.

Blaine öffnet den Mund, schließt ihn wieder und blickt stirnrunzelnd auf seinen Kaffeebecher.

Es ist Kurts Entscheidung, dass er wieder an der McKinley ist, und Blaine respektiert sie. Das tut er. Er respektiert sie, wenn ihm auch nicht immer gefällt, was diese Entscheidung alles nach sich zieht. Es ist nicht seine Aufgabe, ihn in Seidenpapier zu packen (oder einen marineblauen Blazer) und ihn zu beschützen; seine Aufgabe ist es Kurt zu unterstützen, was auch immer er tun möchte. Kurt trifft all seine täglichen Entscheidungen alleine. So funktioniert das. Bei den meisten ist Blaine noch nicht einmal in der Nähe.

„Aber wo liegt der Vorteil, wieder zurück zu sein, wenn du Santana nicht mal in ihre Schranken weisen kannst, wenn sie sich aufführt, wie eine Zicke“, sagt Mercedes.

„Was so ziemlich immer der Fall ist“, erwidert Kurt und alle lachen. Die Unterhaltung geht weiter und Blaine schöpft Mut aus Kurts kräftigem Händedruck und der Art und Weise, wie ihre Schultern sich fast berühren, wenn sie sich zueinander hin lehnen. Alles andere ist unwichtig.

Schließlich spielt Blaines Handy seinen unbedingt-in-den-nächsten-zehn-Minuten-auf-den-Weg-zurück-zur-Dalton-machen-Alarm, und es wird Zeit zu gehen. Mercedes vergisst ihr Handy auf dem Tisch. Kurt geht mit ihr zurück, um es zu holen und murmelt ihr etwas ins Ohr, das ihr ein Grinsen entlockt und ihm einen Klaps auf den Arm einbringt. Während Kurt ihnen den Rücken zudreht stellt sich Rachel auf die Zehenspitzen und gibt Blaine einen schnellen Schmatz auf die Wange. „Ich bin froh, dass das mit uns beiden nichts geworden ist; ich finde es so viel besser“, flüstert sie, und Blaine versucht ein Lachen zu unterdrücken und sagt: „Ich auch.“

Blaine verabschiedet sich an der Tür von den Mädchen und Kurt begleitet ihn zu seinem Wagen. Auf dem Gehweg sind einige Leute unterwegs, und sie können sich nicht wirklich unterhalten, bis sie zu Blaines Parkplatz kommen. Sie halten sich auch nicht an den Händen, obwohl ihre Finger sich immer wieder berühren, wenn sie genügend Platz haben, um nebeneinander zu gehen. Jede kleine Berührung lässt Blaines Herzschlag rasen.

Als sie endlich Blaines schwer erkämpften Parkplatz erreichen, dreht er sich zu Kurt um und schaut ihn eine Minute lang einfach nur an. Er vermisst ihn jetzt schon, und versucht jede noch so kleine Einzelheit in sich aufzunehmen. Es werden Tage vergehen, bis sie sich wieder persönlich treffen können. Es kommt ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, und er ist noch nicht bereit für den Abschied.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragt Kurt und greift nach seinem Revers, zieht die Hand aber wieder zurück, bevor er es berührt.

„Ja“, antwortet Blaine. Er blickt mit gerunzelter Stirn auf Kurts Hand, die stattdessen auf dem Gurt seiner Tasche gelandet ist. „Natürlich. Ich meine, als ich ankam war ich genervt, weil ich so spät war, aber ...“ Er will jetzt nicht das Gespräch auf Kurts Sicherheit bringen; er ist sich bewusst, dass seine Meinung in dieser Sache nicht zählt, ganz gleich wie sehr er sich auch deswegen sorgt. „Ehrlich, Kurt, es geht mir gut.“

Kurt legt den Kopf schief und betrachtet ihn kritisch, als versuche er abzuschätzen, ob Blaine die Wahrheit sagt. „Du warst heute ruhiger, als sonst.“

Blaine geht in Gedanken noch einmal ihre Unterhaltung durch. Er hat sich am Gespräch beteiligt. Vielleicht hätte er mehr sagen können, allerdings kennt er sich an der McKinley nicht so gut aus, wie sie, aber er hatte auch nicht den Drang sich mehr einzubringen. Er hatte sich nicht verstellen müssen oder sein Party-Gesicht aufsetzen. Ehrlich gesagt, es war schön gewesen, einfach nur mit Kurt zusammen zu sein, ihn anzuschauen. Das ist jetzt zum Luxus geworden. „Wenn ich ruhig war, dann nur, weil ich so glücklich war, bei dir zu sein.“

Er versucht unter Kurts kritischem Blick nicht unruhig zu werden, denn natürlich ist er traurig, dass er gehen muss, aber er will Kurt diese Last nicht auch noch aufbürden, und schließlich nickt Kurt. Die Spannung in seinen Schultern lässt nach, er lässt seine Tasche los und wischt einen Fussel von Blaines Revers. „Das ist ein akzeptabler Grund“, sagt er und lächelt ein wenig.

„Oh, gut.“ Blaine versprüht all seinen Charme, um dieses Lächeln noch ein bisschen zu verstärken. „Andernfalls würde ich mir irgendwoher die Zeit nehmen müssen, mich bei den Kaffee-Unterhaltungs-Themen auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen, und zur Zeit bin ich mit dieser Englisch-Präsentation für nächste Woche schon ziemlich ausgelastet. Ich meine, ich würde die Zeit finden – schließlich bist du mir wichtig – aber es könnte sein, dass ich dann ein paar Tage lang aufs Duschen verzichten müsste.“

Wie erwartet, rümpft Kurt bei dem Gedanken die Nase. „Vielleicht ist es ganz gut, dass wir uns meistens über Skype unterhalten.“

Blaine verzieht den Mund zu einem schmerzlichen Lächeln und ergreift Kurts Hand. „Nicht wirklich“, sagt er.

„Nicht wirklich“, stimmt Kurt ihm leise zu und drückt seine Hand.

Blaines Handy macht eine Geräusch, wie ein U-Boot-Alarm und er weiß, dass es jetzt höchste Zeit ist ins Auto zu steigen, denn wenn er wieder zu spät zum Abendessen ins Internat kommt, riskiert er am Wochenende das Schulgelände nicht verlassen zu dürfen. „Ich muss gehen.“ Er fühlt sich schrecklich; das Treffen mit Rachel und Mercedes im Lima Bean war schön gewesen, wie immer, aber plötzlich wird ihm klar, wie wenig _er_ heute wirklich von Kurt hatte. Wenn es eine andere Strafe gäbe, er würde bleiben und Kurts Nähe auskosten, aber wenn er das ganze Wochenende in der Schule verbringen muss, kann er Kurt nicht treffen und das geht nun wirklich gar nicht.

„Ich weiß.“ Kurt sieht sich um. Es sind etliche Leute auf dem Gehweg unterwegs und er zögert einen Augenblick bevor er sich vorbeugt und Blaine einen schnellen Kuss auf den Mund drückt. Dann geht er einen Schritt zurück und scheucht Blaine mit einer Handbewegung in Richtung Auto.

„Ich ruf' dich heut' Abend an“, sagt Blaine und versucht die Verzweiflung zu verbergen, die ihn durchströmt.

Kurt nickt und greift wieder seinen Schultergurt. „Geh schon“, sagt er und Blaine gehorcht. Er hat keine andere Wahl.

Das schmerzliche Ziehen in seiner Brust lässt auf dem gesamten Nachhauseweg nicht nach.

 

*** * ***

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boudicca, die Kurt in der Untehaltung mit Blaine, Mercedes und Rachel erwähnt, war eine britannische Königin und Heerführerin, die in den frühen Jahren der römischen Besetzung Britanniens den letztlich erfolglosen Boudicca-Aufstand (60/61 n.Chr.) anführte.


	4. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4

 

Kurts Rückkehr auf die McKinley kann Blaine nicht viel Positives abgewinnen. Nun ja, das stimmt nicht ganz. Kurt ist glücklich und das ist ein sehr positiver Aspekt. Es ist das Allerwichtigste auf der Welt.

Aber davon abgesehen ist es für Blaine ziemlich schrecklich, dass Kurt wieder an der McKinley ist. Denn natürlich können sie sich tagsüber nicht sehen, ihre Unterrichtsstunden sind zu verschiedenen Zeiten, weshalb sie ihre WhatsApp-Unterhaltungen immer wieder unterbrechen müssen und noch nicht einmal ihre Examens- und schulfreien Tage sind zeitgleich. Es macht auch keinen Sinn mehr, dass sie zusammen lernen, denn einerseits kriegen sie überhaupt nichts geschafft, und dann haben sie sowieso nicht die gleichen Fächer.

Blaine vermisst Kurt sehr, und er bedauert zutiefst, dass er so viel von Kurts Zeit an der Dalton vergeudet hat, in der Überzeugung, dass sie _nur_ befreundet sein sollten, wenn er ihn doch als _festen_ _Freund_ dort _jeden einzelnen Tag_ hätte um sich haben können. Das einzig Gute ist, dass Kurt ihn auch vermisst, und deshalb mehr und mehr gewillt zu sein scheint, die Zeit, die sie miteinander haben auch wirklich zu ihrem Vorteil zu nutzen.

Deshalb kann sich Blaine auch kaum daran erinnern, warum er überhaupt unglücklich ist, als sie auf Kurts Bett liegen. Kurt liegt lang ausgestreckt auf Blaine, schiebt sein Hemd nach oben und was er mit seinem Mund an Blaines Rippen macht ist so unbeschreiblich, dass Blaine sich kaum an seinen eigenen Namen erinnern kann, geschweige denn, den Rest seines Lebens. Wahrscheinlich sind es nur Küsse, aber Blaine ist so berauscht von diesem erregenden Gefühl von Kurts Mund auf seinen _Rippen,_ dass er sich nicht wirklich sicher ist.

„Kurt“, keucht er, und packt Kurts Schulter, denn wenn er sich auch nicht an seinen eigenen Namen erinnert, so wird er doch immer daran denken, nicht mit den Händen in Kurts Haare zu fassen. Nicht, weil er es nicht möchte, er würde sogar nichts lieber tun, aber dann wäre das hier vielleicht vorbei, und es darf nie, niemals enden, und, oh Gott, waren das _Zähne_?

„Hmm?“ Der Ton vibriert auf Blaines Haut und dringt tief in seinen Körper, so wie der Beat, den er in seinen Knochen spüren kann, wenn er im Auto die Musik laut aufdreht, den Bass bis zum Anschlag hoch geregelt.

„Ich…. Das….Du….“

„Du scheinst Probleme mit dem Sprechen zu haben“, sagt Kurt selbstzufrieden; sein Mund formt die Worte an Blaines Bauch und seine Hand liegt auf Blaines Hüfte. „Willst du, dass ich aufhöre?“

Blaine weiß genau, dass das eine leere Drohung ist, aber er kann nicht anders, er greift Kurt bei den Armen und zieht ihn zu sich hoch. Dann küsst er ihn mit heftigem Verlangen auf den Mund und lässt sich von seinem Gewicht tief in die Matratze pressen – es gibt keinen anderen Ort, an dem er jetzt sein möchte. „Nein“, sagt er zwischen verzweifelten Küssen: „Hör niemals damit auf.“

Nach einer Weile beginnt Kurt wieder Blaines Hals hinab zu küssen, seine Hände auf Blaines Haut sind eine süße Qual, und dann setzt er sich plötzlich abrupt zurück auf die Knie und sagt atemlos, aber mit großer Entschlossenheit: „Okay, du musst das einfach ausziehen. Jetzt.“ Er zupft an Blaines Hemd.

„Ja, in Ordnung. Okay, ja.“ Blaines Arme greifen automatisch nach Kurt, aber irgendwie schaffen sie es dann doch mit vereinten Kräften ihm das T-Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen.

Kurt schaut ihn begehrlich an und alle Nervosität, die Blaine eventuell hatte vor dem Augenblick, wenn Kurt ihn zum ersten Mal 'oben ohne' sieht, fällt von ihm ab. Kurt legt seine Hand flach auf Blaines Schulter und gleitet mit der Handfläche langsam über seinen Brustkorb und Bauch. Blaines Haut prickelt überall, wo Kurts Hand ihn berührt. Blaine sieht, wie Kurt den Atem anhält, die Zähne zusammenbeißt und die Augen schließt. Er sieht überwältigt aus, oder aber aus der Fassung gebracht.

„Kurt?“, 'überwältigt' kann Blaine nachvollziehen, denn er kann kaum erfassen, wie gut es sich anfühlt, wenn Kurt ihn berührt, aber 'außer Fassung' ist nicht in Ordnung.

„Ich bin okay“, sagt Kurt mit rauer Stimme und öffnet die Augen. Er lehnt sich vor und drückt einen Kuss auf Blaines Herz. Sein Atem auf Blaines nackter Haut fühlt sich einfach fantastisch an; seine Lippen noch tausendmal besser. „Du bist das Wunderbarste, das mir je passiert ist“, sagt er voller Leidenschaft und schaut Blaine ins Gesicht. „Und manchmal kann ich es einfach nicht glauben.“

Die Gefühle, die das bei Blaine auslöst, lassen ihm das Herz bis zum Hals schlagen und er findet keine Wort und dann ist da auch schon Kurts Mund auf seinem, der ihn küsst, heiß und unaufhaltsam. Blaines Hände streichen über Kurts (noch) bekleideten Rücken und er öffnet den Mund unter Kurts Ansturm und stöhnt auf, als ihre Zungen sich berühren. Kurts Hemd hat vorne raue Knöpfe und sie reiben an Blaines Haut, wie kleine Sandpapierstückchen. Diese kleine Unannehmlichkeit lässt ihn den Rest von Kurts Körper auf ihm noch perfekter empfinden und er krallt seine Hände in die Rückseite von Kurts Hemd und zwingt sich, es nicht ohne Erlaubnis herauszuziehen.

„Du fühlst dich wirklich, wirklich gut an“, sagt Kurt, sein Mund an Blaines Lippen. Er klingt irgendwie ehrfürchtig.

Blaine versucht zu antworten, aber Kurts Hände, die seine Brust erforschen, verursachen einen Kurzschluss in seinem Gehirn, und das Gefühl von Kurts Erektion an seinem Oberschenkel berauscht ihn. Alles, was er zustande bringt ist ein Stöhnen.

„Und du riechst so gut“, fährt Kurt fort und saugt heiße, feuchte Küsse über Blaines Kehle und seine nackte Schulter. „Du riechst immer gut. Die meisten Jungs wissen nicht, wo die Grenze ist zwischen verführerisch und abstoßend, wenn es um die Menge an AfterShave geht, das man benutzen sollte.“

Blaine wüsste gern, wie, um alles in der Welt, Kurt so ruhig sprechen kann – wenn seine Stimme auch etwas heiserer ist, als gewöhnlich – während er Blaine in den absoluten Wahnsinn treibt. Er möchte Kurt sagen, wie wunderbar _er_ sich anfühlt und riecht und schmeckt, aber alles, was er 'rausbringt ist: „Mein Gott, ich hab' dich so _vermisst_.“

Sehr zu Blaines Missfallen verschwindet Kurts Mund von seiner Haut. Kurt schaut ihn mit großen hungrigen Augen an, die Blaines eigenes Verlangen widerspiegeln. „Ich habe dich auch vermisst.“ Dann senkt er den Kopf, Blaine erhebt sich von den Kissen und sie treffen sich auf halbem Weg in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Ein kurzes Klopfen an der Tür lässt sie unmittelbar auseinander fahren. „Burt ist gerade in die Einfahrt eingebogen“, hören sie Finns Stimme aus dem Flur.

„Er ist früh!“ Kurt sieht auf die Uhr und gleitet vom Bett herunter, während Blaine hilflos die Arme nach ihm ausstreckt.

„Sag _ihm_ das!“ antwortet Finn und geht geräuschvoll in Richtung Treppe.

Blaine findet sein T-Shirt und versucht, es auf rechts zu drehen, aber sein Gehirn ist schon lange nicht mehr wirklich gut durchblutet, und er braucht viel zu lange dafür, es zu ordnen. Als Kurt seine Haare wieder in Ordnung gebracht hat, nimmt er ihm das Hemd aus den Händen.

„Hier“, sagt er nach fünf Sekunden und gibt es ihm wieder zurück, irgendwie hat er das verzwickte Puzzle gemeistert, das sich 'Ärmel' nennt.

Blaine zieht sich das Hemd über den Kopf und zieht es glatt, jeder Zentimeter seiner Haut protestiert gegen den Ersatz von Kurts Händen durch Baumwolle. Das einzig Gute an der Panikattacke, die die Vorstellung, Kurts Vater fände ihn oben-ohne in Kurts Bett, in ihm auslöst, ist, dass sie wirkt, wie eine Kaltwasserdusche. Er macht einen tiefen, zittrigen Atemzug und schüttelt den Kopf, um einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen..

„Okay. Okay“, murmelt er zu sich selbst: „Pokerface.“

„Wir sollten – “ Kurt zeigt zur Tür. Seine Augen sind immer noch dunkel und sein Atem zittrig.

„ – nach unten gehen und so tun, als ob wir nicht 'rumgemacht hätten?“, beendet Blaine den Satz. Er wagt nicht, die kurze Entfernung, die sie trennt, zu überbrücken.

„Ja, genau das.“ Kurt öffnet die Tür und verweilt kurz, mit der Hand auf der Klinke. Er schaut auf den Teppich zu seinen Füßen. „Es tut mir leid.“

„Du hast deinen Vater nicht früher nach Hause beordert.“

„Offensichtlich nicht“, sagt Kurt ironisch. Dann sieht er Blaine in die Augen. „Ich meine, weil ich so gedrängt habe. Und dann aufhören musste. Ich hab' nicht darüber nachgedacht.“

„Heh, nein. Es ist in Ordnung“, beruhigt ihn Blaine und macht einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Er nimmt Kurts Hand und küsst seine Finger, denn alles, was er jetzt tun möchte ist, ihn atemlos zu küssen, aber das geht jetzt nicht. Kurt wird trotzdem rot und sieht aus, als versuche er, seine Verzückung zu verbergen. „Es ist für mich in Ordnung, alles. Ich meine, natürlich habe ich _nicht_ gerne aufgehört, aber es ist okay. Bis wir einen Weg gefunden haben, eine umgekehrte Ausgangssperre durchzusetzen, wo Eltern vor einer bestimmten Zeit _nicht_ nach Hause kommen dürfen, müssen wir uns irgendwie damit arrangieren.“

Kurt lächelt ihn an, und sieht aus, als wolle er noch irgendetwas sagen, aber dann hören sie Burts Stimme, der Finn begrüßt und Kurt zieht Blaine raus in den Flur und die Treppe hinunter.

Später, als sie es sich auf der Couch gemütlich machen, um sich mit Finn eine Wiederholung der ' _Wissensjäger_ ' anzusehen, zum Dank dafür, dass er Burt eine oder zwei Minuten lang hingehalten hat, als der nach Hause kam, flüstert Kurt Blaine ins Ohr: „Umgekehrte Ausgangssperre? Ist das dein Ernst?“

Blaine grinst, zum Teil wegen Kurts verschmitztem Ton, aber noch mehr, weil ihm klar ist, dass Kurt wohl in Gedanken den Nachmittag hat Revue passieren lassen, um jetzt diese Bemerkung zu machen, und er lehnt sich ein bisschen fester an Kurts Schulter. „Lass mir meine Träume.“

„Da sind wir schon zu zweit“, sagt Kurt und Blaine nimmt seine Hand und hält sie für den Rest der Show fest in seinen Händen.

 

*** * ***

 

„Wie ist es am Mittwoch?“, fragt Kurt von Blaines Computerbildschirm. Blaine sieht Kurts ordentlich aufgeräumtes Zimmer hinter ihm, er trägt immer noch das rote Hemd, das er heute zur Schule anhatte und er sieht fantastisch darin aus. Es hat definitiv auch etwas Gutes, dass Kurt nicht mehr länger die Uniform trägt. „Ich habe eine Eins in meinem Geschichtstest; ich denke mal, da müsste eine Erlaubnis herausspringen, auch mal an einem Schultag zur Dalton fahren zu dürfen.“ Er wippt ein wenig in seinem Stuhl auf und ab.

Blaine schaut in seinen abgegriffenen ledergebundenen Kalender und sieht, dass an diesem Abend schon etwas drinsteht. „Wir haben schon wieder einen Auftritt in einem Altersheim“, sagt er mit einem Seufzer. „Ich glaube Wes bestraft uns dafür, dass wir die Regionals verloren haben.“ Er blättert zum nächsten Tag. „Donnerstag? Ich habe frei ab halb vier.“

Kurt scrollt durch den Kalender auf seinem Handy und schüttelt den Kopf. „Probe für die Nationals nach der Schule. Was eigentlich lächerlich ist, denn wir haben noch nicht mal eine Setliste, aber ich nehme an, wir werden die zusätzliche Zeit brauchen um darüber zu streiten. Freitag?“ Er scrollt weiter. „Nein, Freitag geht nicht. Vorgezogenes Freitags Dinner und dann Pyjama-Party bei Mercedes. Samstag?“

Blaine kennt die Antwort, ohne in seinen Kalender schauen zu müssen. „ Am Samstag ist der Proben-Workshop im Ferienhaus von Thads Eltern. Wir werden erst zur Schlafenszeit zurück sein. Sonntag?“

„Mmmmh , ich habe Glee-Probe um sechs. Mittagessen und die Nachmittagsvorstellung im Kino?“

„Ich kann nicht“, sagt Blaine mutlos. „Ich habe ein Treffen für mein Gruppenprojekt in Französisch um halb zwei. Das war die einzigen Zeit, zur der wir alle vier können diese Woche.“

„Oh.“ sagt Kurt ohne den Blick zum Bildschirm zu heben; stattdessen legt er sein Handy auf den Schreibtisch mit einer Sorgfalt, als sei es die wichtigste Sache auf der Welt, dass es ordentlich da liegt. Er wird für einen Moment ganz ruhig, dann holt er tief Luft und schlägt, mit einem schnellen Blick zur Kamera vor: „Ich _muss_ nicht zu Mercedes gehen.“

Blaine ist kurz in Versuchung diesen Vorschlag anzunehmen, denn er will so gern seine Zeit mit Kurt verbringen, aber er weiß, dass es nicht richtig wäre. „Nein, Kurt. Sie ist _auch_ deine Freundin. Ihr habt das schon ausgemacht.“

Kurt sagt nichts; er spielt nur weiter mit seinem Handy. Schließlich nimmt er es wieder in die Hand und sagt resigniert: „Okay, wie sieht es nächste Woche aus?“

Blaine hasst das. Er hasst es, dass es manchmal so schwer ist, Kurt persönlich zu treffen, jetzt, wo ihre Terminpläne überhaupt nichts mehr gemeinsam haben, und was er noch mehr hasst ist, dass Kurt deswegen so niedergeschlagen aussieht. Er denkt verzweifelt über eine andere Lösung nach. Die Warbler-Proben und seine Projektgruppe kann er nicht verschieben, und er kann die vorgeschriebene Nachtruhe an der Dalton oder seine Unterrichtszeiten nicht ändern. Die einzige Zeit, über die er Kontrolle hat, ist die Nacht, aber er bezweifelt, dass Kurt Lust hätte ihn um zwei Uhr morgens zu treffen, selbst wenn sie es schaffen würden sich davonzuschleichen; abgesehen, davon, dass sie ihren Schlaf wirklich brauchen, hat er genug über Kurts intensive Über-Nacht-Feuchtigkeits-Pflege gehört, um zu wissen, dass sie in seinem Leben einen hohen Stellenwert einnimmt.

Da kommt ihm eine Idee. Sie ist perfekt. Naja, sie ist perfekt, wenn Kurt auch denkt, dass sie perfekt ist.

„Ich weiß, dass du vielleicht lieber ausschlafen möchtest“, sagt Blaine und versucht möglichst nicht verzweifelt zu klingen, „aber ich könnte am Sonntag morgen vorbei kommen und dich zu einem frühen Brunch abholen. Wenn du willst.“

Das Bild auf Blaines Computer ist unscharf und hängt immer wieder, wegen der Zeitverzögerung, aber er kann sehen, wie Kurts Augen bei seinem Vorschlag aufleuchten. Kurt setzt sich in seinem Stuhl gerade hin und sagt strahlend: „Ich mag Brunch.“

Blaine lächelt ihn an. „Ich mag _dich_ “, antwortet er und wird mit einem noch breiteren Lächeln belohnt. Eventuell überzieht auch eine leichte Röte Kurts Wangen, Blaine ist sich da nicht ganz sicher.

„Ich mag dich auch.“ Nachdem er Blaine eine volle Minute lang angestrahlt hat, sieht Kurt wieder nach unten. Seine Daumen fliegen über seinen Handybildschirm. „Okay, du stehst in meinem Kalender.“

Blaine kritzelt _ KURT !  _ in seinen eigenen Terminplaner quer über den gesamten Vormittag vor das Treffen seiner Gruppe. „Und du stehst bei mir drin. Brunch am Sonntag.“

„Brunch am Sonntag“, wiederholt Kurt glücklich und Blaine fühlt sich sehr viel besser, als noch vor fünf Minuten.

*** * ***

 

„Ich werde das nicht essen“, sagt Kurt und schiebt den Teller wieder zu Blaine zurück, als sie nach der Schule nebeneinander im Lima Bean sitzen.

„Nur ein Bissen“, lockt Blaine. Er macht einen Schmollmund, aber nur ein klein wenig und so, dass es immer noch liebenswert aussieht.

Kurt starrt auf den Teller. „Es ist ein Keks.“

„Ganz genau! Es ist ein köstlicher, _warmer,_ weicher Keks mit Schokostückchen. Und du sollst zumindest ein bisschen davon abbekommen.“

„ _Nein_ , Blaine.“

Blaine bricht den Keks auseinander – schmelzende Schokolade quillt hervor – und hält Kurt die eine Hälfte hin. „Ich hab' ihn für dich geholt“, sagt er.

Kurts Gesichtsausdruck wird für einen Moment ganz weich, dann verengt er die Augen zu Schlitzen: „Und jetzt lügst du mich auch noch an. Ich weiß zufällig, dass das deine Lieblingskekse sind. Sie kommen direkt nach den Keksen, die sie immer für die Feiertage machen, in gruseligen Formen, mit Eiweißglasur und farblich schlecht abgestimmten Streuseln.“

„Die sind nicht gruselig; die sind süß“, protestiert Blaine, bevor ihm klar wird, dass er somit Kurts Aussage quasi bestätigt hat.

Kurt zieht vielsagend die Augenbraue hoch und sagt: „Danke für das Angebot, aber nein.“

Blaine bricht ein winziges Stück ab und hält es Kurt direkt vor den Mund, „Komm schon, Kurt. Er ist so gut, und ich würde ihn gern mit dir teilen. Bitte? Mir zuliebe?“

Kurts Zungenspitze blitzt hervor und benetzt seine Unterlippe. Blaine kann sich genau vorstellen, wie sie sich an seinen Fingerspitzen anfühlen würde, wenn Kurt ihm den Keks aus der Hand essen würde, feucht und agil. Und vielleicht würde dann noch ein bisschen Schokolade an seinem Finger kleben und Kurt würde Blaines Hand festhalten und sie langsam abschlecken, zart, gründlich….

„Du meine Güte, könnt ihr zwei euch vielleicht ein Zimmer nehmen, bevor ich _meinen_ Appetit verliere?“, fragt Mercedes, die Kurt gegenüber sitzt.

Mit einem Blinzeln kommt Kurt wieder zu sich und schaut sie finster an, aber seine Ohren färben sich leicht rosa. Er greift Blaines Handgelenk und schiebt die Hand, die immer noch den Keks hält, von sich weg. „Lass uns lieber darüber reden, dass wir immer noch keine Setliste für die Nationals haben!“ sagt er mit erzwungener Heiterkeit.

Blaine beschwert sich nicht über die Ablenkung, und es macht ihm auch nichts aus, den Keks alleine zu essen, denn er ist wirklich köstlich. Aber er bemerkt, wie Kurt ihn aus dem Augenwinkel beim Essen beobachtet. Als er sich die Finger sauber leckt, anstatt seine Serviette zu benutzen, wird er belohnt mit einer liebenswerten Röte, die Kurt ins Gesicht steigt, und das ist fast genauso köstlich, wie der Keks.

Kurt lässt seine Serviette fallen und bückt sich unter den Tisch, um sie hochzuheben. Mercedes schüttelt, an Blaine gewandt, den Kopf. Er hebt nur unschuldig die Augenbrauen.

Sie lächelt und glaubt ihm nicht eine Sekunde lang.

 

*** * ***

 

„Lass uns nochmal die Grundregeln durchgehen“, sagt Kurt, als sie vor Pucks Haus ankommen. „Kein Alkohol für dich, weil du fährst. Maximal ein Drink für mich, denn im hohen Bogen zu erbrechen steht niemandem gut zu Gesicht, und ich will nicht, das mein Vater Alkohol in meinem Atem riecht und mir einen Monat Hausarrest aufbrummt. Spiel nicht Poker mit Lauren, wenn du nicht all dein Geld loswerden willst. Spiel nicht Strip Poker mit Lauren, wenn du nicht all deine Kleider loswerden willst. Eigentlich solltest du überhaupt keine Stripper-Spiele spielen.“

„Nicht mal, wenn wir alleine sind?“, muss Blaine da erst mal klarstellen. Er freut sich nicht besonders auf den Abend, wenn man bedenkt, wie die letzte Party ausgegangen ist. Es ist umso wichtiger, dass er sich in Gegenwart von Kurts Freunden nicht wie ein Idiot benimmt, und er wüsste gern im Voraus, was er zu erwarten hat, abgesehen davon, dass er mit Kurt abhängen kann.

„Auf diese Regel können wir bei Bedarf wieder zurückkommen. Jetzt vergiss nicht, sprich nie mit Puck über Sex. Oder Beziehungen. Oder irgendetwas Persönliches von einem von uns. Oder eigentlich so ziemlich alles. Sagen wir, am Besten du redest überhaupt nicht mit Puck.“ Kurt deutet mit dem Finger auf Blaine. „Und außer mir wird niemand geküsst.“

„Ich möchte außer dir niemanden küssen“, versichert ihm Blaine.

„Gut, dann sollte zumindest diese Regel für dich leicht zu befolgen sein.“ Kurt klappt die Sonnenblende nach unten und überprüft seine einwandfreie Frisur im Spiegel. „Und was sagst du, wenn irgendjemand 'Flaschendrehen' vorschlägt?“

„'Ich spiele nicht mit, denn mein Freund ist sowohl großartig, als auch furchteinflößend und ich würde ihn gerne behalten'“, wiederholt Blaine zum fünfzehnten Mal an diesem Abend.

„Und?“

„Ähm?“ Blaine erinnert sich nicht, dass da noch etwas war.

„Lass mich dich daran erinnern.“ Mit diesen Worten greift Kurt Blaines Hemd mit einer Hand an der Knopfleiste, zieht ihn in einem bedenklichen Winkel quer über die Mittelkonsole und küsst ihn. Da ist keine zärtliche, schüchterne Einleitung zur Vorbereitung; der Kuss ist von Anfang an unanständig und leidenschaftlich, mit Zunge und Zähnen genau im richtigen Verhältnis, alles, wovon Kurt weiß, dass Blaine es liebt, und noch ein paar zusätzliche Überraschungen. Blaines Körper entflammt, als hätte Kurt ihn in Brand gesteckt, und er versenkt seine Finger in Kurts Haaren und küsst ihn voller Leidenschaft zurück.

Als Kurt sich von ihm löst schnappt Blaine nach Luft, und er muss seine ganze Willenskraft aufbringen, ihn nicht sofort wieder an sich zu ziehen. Glücklicherweise befindet sich sein Körper noch in einer Art Schockzustand von dem überraschenden Kuss und gehorcht ihm nicht wirklich.

Wieder auf seinem Sitz runzelt Kurt die Stirn über sein Spiegelbild und versucht seine Haare wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, wo Blaine sie zerzaust hat. Seine Hände zittern dabei, stellt Blaine glücklich fest. Es hätte sein Ego und natürlich auch sein Herz ziemlich verletzt, wenn Kurt davon nicht ebenso angetörnt worden wäre.

„Mein Freund ist ganz eindeutig großartig“, versichert ihm Blaine.

Kurts Augen leuchten auf und er richtet zärtlich Blaines Kragen, bevor er seinen eigenen Schal ordentlich zurecht legt. „Meiner auch.“

„Und ich will _wirklich_ niemanden sonst küssen.“

„Gut. Dann haben wir, glaub ich, an alles gedacht.“ Kurt lächelt, öffnet die Tür und steigt aus dem Wagen.

Die Party macht aus vielen Gründen weniger Spaß, als Blaine es von Rachels Party in Erinnerung hat. Zum Einen trinkt er nichts und hat deshalb keinen Schwips, der alles etwas funkelnder und großartiger erscheinen lässt, und dann wird Kurt nach ihrer Ankunft sofort von den Mädchen entführt, die Blaine erklären, dass er alleine lernen muss, die New Directions zu überleben. Kurt schaut ihn bedauernd an, als sie ihn davon schleppen, aber es stinkt ihm irgendwie schon, dass er seines Freundes beraubt wurde. Eigentlich hatten er geplant mit _Kurt_ zu der Party zugehen, und sich nicht nur mit ihm im selben Haus aufzuhalten.

Außerdem gibt es hier keine Bühne und kein Karaoke. Das ist ein großes Minus im Vergleich zu Rachels Party.

Dann aber, kurz nach seiner Ankunft und der Vernachlässigung durch Kurt, wird Blaine zu einem Halo- Spielemarathon mit Finn, Mike und Sam überredet, das zu seinem und Finns entscheidendem Sieg über das gegnerische Team führt. Wenn auch der Sieg in erster Linie darauf zurückzuführen ist, dass sie, im Gegensatz zu den beiden anderen, nüchtern sind, so zählt er doch. Sie werden ewig damit angeben können.

„Das war klasse“, sagt Finn und grinst von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Sie werden unseren Sieg in Liedern besingen. Man wird Bücher darüber schreiben. Wenn jemand im Internet 'Halo' googelt, wird er einen Artikel über dieses Spiel finden!“

„Mensch Alter, ich hab' dich ungefähr tausend Mal in die Luft gesprengt“, sagt Puck und schlägt Finn mit seiner Steuereinheit aufs Knie.

„Inklusive dieses eine Mal, als du gegen eine Wand gelaufen bist und es nicht geschafft hast, dich umzudrehen“, fügt Sam hinzu.

„Und trotzdem haben wir gewonnen“, jauchzt Finn. „Es war legendär! Stimmts, Blaine? War das nicht legendär?“

„Legendär“, pflichtet Blaine ihm bei und kippt fast aus seinem Sitz, als Finn ihm glücklich auf den Rücken klopft. Er kann nur erahnen, welchen Schaden Finn anrichten würde, wenn er auch noch trinken würde.

„Finn, bitte lass meinen Freund am Leben“, ertönt Kurts Stimme direkt neben dem Sofa und Blaine ist _so_ glücklich ihn zu sehen, und nicht nur, weil Finn sofort aufhört, ihn zu schlagen.

Tina lässt Kurts Arm los und klettert auf Mikes Schoß, ihr Mund klebt auf seinem, noch bevor sie richtig sitzt. Kurt, der etwas prüder ist, oder vielleicht auch nur weniger betrunken, setzt sich auf die Armlehne des Sofas neben Blaine, schlägt die Beine übereinander und legt eine Hand auf Blaines Schulter. Die Spitze seines kleinen Fingers streichelt angenehm, aber höchst ablenkend über Blaines Hals.

„Hast du Spaß?“, fragt Kurt. Seine Wangen sind leicht rosa und er sieht glücklich aus.

Blaine lächelt ihn an, am liebsten würde er auf die Berührung mit einem Schnurren antworten. „Offensichtlich bin ich eine Hälfte des besten Halo-Teams auf der Welt, von daher, ja.“

„Davon träumst du nur!“, ruft Puck, obwohl er nicht unfreundlich klingt. „Beim nächsten Mal geht ihr zu Boden, obwohl ich ja gehört habe, dass ihr Schwulen das gern macht. Ich wette da fühlst du dich dann wie zu Hause.“

"Oh, Gott“, murmelt Kurt und wird ganz rot. „Und schon geht’s los.“

„Ich glaube mir tun die Mädchen leid, mit denen er gegangen ist, wenn das seine Einstellung ist“, sagt Blaine zu Kurt.

„Schlag drauf!“, ruft Artie. Er hebt die Faust und Blaine schlägt seine dagegen.

Kurt sieht Blaine an, als würden ihm Hörner oder sonst was wachsen. „ War das grade 'ne Ghetto-Faust?“

„Das ist nicht alles, was sie da im Ghetto machen.“ Als Puck ebenfalls die Faust hebt, lässt Artie ihn einfach stehen.

„Diese Faust musst du dir verdienen“, sagt er mit einem Kopfschütteln.

„Lass Kurt und seinen Loverboy in Ruhe, Puckerman“, ruft Lauren von der anderen Seite des Raumes, wo sie mit erstaunlicher Gewandtheit einen Stapel Karten mischt. So langsam versteht Blaine, warum Kurt ihn vor den Beiden gewarnt hat.

„Dann gib mir was anderes zu tun“, ruft Puck zurück.

Sie winkt ihn mit gekrümmtem Zeigefinger zu sich. „Miss Zizes möchte noch was zu trinken. Bring mir was und dann können wir reden. Oder wir reden nicht. Drei Long Island Eistees haben was anderes im Sinn.“

Puck braucht einen Moment, bis er begreift, was sie mit dieser Anspielung meint und springt vom Sofa auf.

„Jetzt weiß ich, was du gemeint hast, als du sagtest, ich soll nicht mit Puck reden“, sagt Blaine zu Kurt.

„Er könnte aus einem Telefonbuch vorlesen, und es wäre ein anstößiger Vortrag.“ Kurt nimmt einen großen Schluck von, was immer er in seinem roten Becher hat. Blaine runzelt die Stirn und überlegt, ob er Kurt an seine Nur-Ein-Drink-Regel erinnern soll, aber dann entscheidet er sich dagegen; Kurt wirkt kein bisschen angetrunken, und wenn er ein wenig lockerer werden will, Blaine ist der Fahrer, es wäre also egal.

„Das ist Cola“, sagt Kurt, der offensichtlich Blaines Blick bemerkt hat. Er hebt den Becher hoch und schwenkt ihn leicht. Blaine hört das Geräusch von Eiswürfeln. „Cola? Puck mischt damit die Drinks.“

„Oh.“

Kurt lehnt sich zu ihm hinunter und murmelt ihm ins Ohr: „Ich befolge die Regeln, und du?“

Eine Gänsehaut kriecht Blaine den Rücken hoch. „Ja“, bekräftigt er.

„Gut, denn so gern ich dich auch nochmal daran erinnern würde, was du tun oder nicht tun sollst, es sieht aus, als würden wir nun zu den Sing- und Tanzeinlagen des Abends übergehen.“

Angesichts von Kurts praktischer Demonstration im Auto, würde Blaine die Regeln gern noch einmal mit ihm durchgehen, aber Kurt stellt nur den Becher ab und beobachtet die Vorbereitungen.

Mercedes und Brittany schieben den Couchtisch zur Seite, während Santana ihren iPod an die Stereoanlage anschließt. Die Hintergrundmusik hört auf und wird wenige Sekunden später durch den dröhnenden Beat von Lady Gaga ersetzt. Santana dreht die Lautstärke auf und schwankt, als sie nach Brittanys Hand greift.

„Kurt! Wir können dieses Lied nicht ohne Kurt singen!“ Quinn kommt 'rüber und zieht einen schwach protestierenden Kurt von der Couch in die Gruppe der Mädchen.

„Fang nochmal an!“, sagt Tina und fällt fast von Mikes Schoß, als sie aufsteht und sich mit ihnen in einer Reihe aufstellt, Kurt in der Mitte.

Die Musik stoppt und beginnt von vorne und Blaine wird erfreut mit einer enthusiastischen, wenn auch nicht immer melodisch klingenden Version von 'Bad Romance', mit Monsterklauen-Händen und übertriebenen Posen. Auch wenn Mercedes so heftig lachen muss, als sie an der Reihe ist, dass sie kaum singen kann und Rachels Laufsteg-Gang sowohl liebenswert ernsthaft, als auch etwas schluderig ist, drücken sie so viel pure Freude und Spaß aus, dass Blaine die Luft wegbleibt. Es steht in keinem Vergleich zu der synchronen Perfektion der Warbler, obwohl Blaine ziemlich sicher ist, dass Kurt sich mit der gleichen Präzision bewegt, als wenn er vor einem Publikum auftreten würde, was ihn noch unwiderstehlicher machen würde, wenn Blaine nicht sowieso schon verrückt nach ihm wäre.

Als die Mädchen fertig sind, jubeln die Jungs laut und Kurt sieht Blaine kurz an mit einem nach außen hin coolen Lächeln, das durch das Strahlen in seinen Augen Lügen gestraft wird, als er sich erneut verbeugt. Blaine klatscht noch heftiger und erinnert sich selbst noch einmal unmissverständlich daran, was Kurt von Zärtlichkeiten in der Öffentlichkeit hält, damit er nicht dem Drang nachgibt, ihn einfach auf seinen Schoß zu ziehen, so wie es Mike mit Tina macht. Abgesehen davon, weiß er nicht, was der Rest der New Directions davon halten würde. Nur weil sie Kurt mögen, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass sie alles, was er ist und tut in Ordnung finden.

„Wir sind dran!“, sagt Finn. Er springt vom Sofa auf und reicht Blaine die Hand. „Kommst du auch?“

Blaine hat keine Ahnung, was sie singen werden und die Choreografie der New Directions ist viel schwieriger und willkürlicher als das, woran er gewöhnt ist, aber eine Chance zum Performen würde er niemals ablehnen. „Aber sicher!“ Er lässt sich von Finn mitziehen.

„Hier, ich habe den Titel auf meinem iPod“, sagt Artie zu Puck, zieht das Gerät aus seiner Tasche und lässt seine Daumen darüber fliegen.

„Hat Kurt das letztes Jahr nicht mit uns gesungen?“, fragt Finn.

„Ich war nicht dabei“, sagt Sam mit einem Schulterzucken. „Ich sollte wohl lieber aussetzen.“

„Alter, wir sind _Kerle,_ wir werden super abrocken“, ermutigt ihn Puck. „Sam, mach mir einfach alles nach. Gargler, du übernimmst den Part von deinem Freund.“

Blaine macht den Mund auf, um zu erklären, dass a) Kurt und er ganz unterschiedliche Stimmlagen haben und b) er keinen blassen Schimmer hat, was Kurts Part ist … geschweige denn, was sie überhaupt singen wollen, aber dann fängt die Musik an und er versucht ihnen bei dem Mash-Up zu folgen. Als sie zum zweiten Mal bei 'It's my life' ankommen, hat er das Gefühl, auf dem richtigen Weg zu sein und am Ende fühlt er sich so sicher, dass er sogar mit Mike zusammen in der ersten Reihe tanzt, obwohl Mikes Lächeln etwas mitleidig wirkt. Kurts Lächeln andererseits ist breit und begeistert, und so voller Bewunderung, wie nur selten in der Öffentlichkeit.

Kurt und die Mädchen jubeln und applaudieren, als das Lied zu Ende ist und Kurt zieht Blaine zum anderen Ende der Reihe und alle Jungs singen 'Stop! In the Name of Love', was sich wieder als Mash-Up herausstellt, dem Blaine zu folgen versucht. Sie patzen fast alle, aber es macht so viel Spaß, dass er von einem Ohr zum anderen grinst, als er sich hinterher auf einen Stuhl fallen lässt. Der Bauch tut ihm weh vom Lachen. Er findet, dass Karaokeanlagen völlig überbewertet werden.

„Zur Seite, Jungs“, sagt Santana und scheucht die restlichen Jungs von der 'Bühnenfläche'. „ich zeig' euch mal, wie das geht. 'Cedes, kriegst du das hin mit mir?“

Mercedes steht langsam vom Boden auf. „Oh ja, und wie ich das hinkriege.“ Ihre Diva-Attitüde wird ruiniert durch das Gekicher, das unmittelbar folgt.

Während er noch überlegt, ob er ein Solo beisteuern soll, oder ob ein Duett mit Kurt angebracht wäre, sieht sich Blaine suchend nach Kurt um und entdeckt ihn auf dem Sofa neben Rachel. Sie hält seine Hand und redet sehr ernsthaft und eindringlich auf ihn ein. Kurt bemerkt Blaines Blick und reißt die Augen auf in einer Bitte um Hilfe. Blaine hebt die Augenbrauen, als wolle er andeuten, dass er da leider gar nichts tun kann und grinst, als Kurt ihn mit einem tödlichen Blick fixiert.

„ – Liebe ist sehr wichtig, Kurt“, sagt Rachel, als Blaine zu ihnen herkommt. „Du musst sie liebevoll hüten und pflegen. Lass sie wachsen und blühen, wie eine kleine Blume.“

„Wachsen und Blühen, ich hab's verstanden“, sagt Kurt und versucht seine Hand aus ihrem Griff zu befreien. Sie packt umso fester zu.

„Wie eine _Blume_ “, wiederholt sie. „Eine zarte Blume, die man nicht verschwenden darf, um – “

„Heh, Kurt, hilfst du mir, noch mehr Eis aus der Kühlbox zu holen?“, fragt Blaine. Irgendwie schafft er es, keine Miene zu verziehen.

„Ja, ja, aber natürlich. Würdest du mich entschuldigen, Rachel, ich muss jetzt schnell bei diesem wichtigen Eis-Notfall helfen.“ Kurt zerrt seine Hand aus ihrem Griff und springt auf die Füße.

„Eine zarte, wunderschöne Blume“, sagt sie und dreht sich zu Tina, die gerade mit Mike rumknutscht.

Blaine und Kurt flüchten in die Küche, wo die Musik nicht so laut ist, und sich erfreulicherweise sonst niemand aufhält.

„Das klang ja nach einer wirklich witzigen Unterhaltung“, sagt Blaine.

„Rachel sollte nie die Erlaubnis bekommen zu trinken. Niemals.“ Kurt legt seine Hand auf die Arbeitsfläche, zuckt zurück, weil er irgendetwas ekliges berührt hat und geht zur Spüle um sie zu waschen.

„Heh, zumindest hab' ich deinen Hilfeschrei beachtet.“

Kurt greift nach einem Geschirrtuch und zieht die Hand wieder zurück, ehe er es berührt. Stattdessen nimmt er ein Papierhandtuch, um sich die Hände zu trocknen. „Danke, du bist mein Ritter im schimmernden Henley-Shirt.“

„Nur ein Ritter? Ich dachte da eher an einen Märchenprinzen.“

Die locker leichte Art, wie Kurt lacht und liebevoll die Augen verdreht lässt Blaine erahnen, welchen Effekt der Alkohol in der Zwischenzeit auf Kurt hatte. Nicht dass Kurt das sonst mit ihm nicht tun würde, aber gewöhnlich ist er nicht so locker in der Öffentlichkeit, selbst wenn diese Öffentlichkeit nur Pucks klebrige Küche ist, mit seinen Freunden im Zimmer nebenan. Dass Kurt sich so behaglich fühlt, entlockt Blaine ein breites Grinsen.

„Wieso habe ich das Gefühl, dass du mir eines Tages ein Ständchen vom Rücken eines weißen Schlachtrosses aus singen wirst?“, fragt Kurt.

Das hatte Blaine nun wirklich nicht auf seiner Liste an Möglichkeiten, Kurt zu umwerben, aber es ist eine gute Idee, also fügt er es dazu. „Du liebst es, wenn ich dir ein Ständchen bringe“, sagt er und überbrückt mit ein paar Schritten die Entfernung zwischen ihnen. Kurt schaut ihn mit vor Glück strahlenden Augen an.

„Das ist wahr.“

„Ich möchte dich wirklich küssen“, sagt Blaine leise und wirft einen Blick zur Tür. Er kann niemanden sehen. „Das möchte ich immer. Aber dann sah ich dich singen und wollte es umso mehr.“

Kurt wendet den Blick nicht ab von Blaine und sagt: „Ich denke, dann solltest du es tun.“

Warum sollte Blaine dem widersprechen. Er legt die Hand in Kurts Nacken und berührt mit dem Mund seine Lippen. Er muss es einfach tun. Er ist _verrückt_ nach ihm, nach seiner wunderbaren Stimme, seinem großen Herzen und seinen verrückten Freunden, die Blaine ohne große Mühe willkommen geheißen haben.

Kurt verschmilzt mit Blaine, vergräbt seine Finger in Blaines Haar und mit einem Seufzer überlässt er sich Blaines leidenschaftlichem Kuss.

„Ich wollte dich schon die _ganze verdammte Nacht_ lang küssen, murmelt Blaine, und er findet es sehr wichtig, das zu sagen. Sie sind von lauter Paaren umgeben und er hat die gleichen Bedürfnisse, wie sie. Er kann seine Gefühle nicht immer so zeigen, wie er es gerne würde, entweder, weil er nicht weiß, wie, oder weil ihre Umgebung es nicht zulässt, und gerade jetzt treffen irgendwie beide Umstände zu, aber er muss Kurt einfach wissen lassen, was er fühlt.

Kurt sieht ihm in die Augen und seine Mundwinkel verziehen sich zu einem Lächeln. „Warum um alles in der Welt hörst du dann nicht auf zu quatschen?“

Das ist eine berechtigte Frage, also versucht er nicht mehr seine Gefühle in Worte zu fassen und nutzt seinen Mund auf andere, bessere Art und Weise. Gerade will er Kurt gegen die Arbeitsfläche drücken, klebrige Flecke hin oder her, da hört er jemanden an der Tür.

„Hallo“, sagt Brittany, als sie sich soweit voneinander trennen, dass sie die Köpfe zu ihr hin drehen können. „Ihr müsst nicht aufhören. Es stört mich nicht.“

Hallo, Brittany.“ Blaine legt die Arme um Kurts Schultern um ihn daran zu hindern zu weit von ihm abzurücken. Er ist noch nicht bereit loszulassen.

„Du bist wirklich besser geworden darin“, sagt Brittany zu Kurt, der sein Gesicht an Blaines Schulter verbirgt. „Du weißt schon, 'rumzuknutschen.“

„Danke“, antwortet Kurt, seine Stimme klingt etwas erstickt. Er zittert, wahrscheinlich, weil er ein Lachen unterdrückt, aber möglicherweise vor Hysterie,

„Wir sollten es mal wieder machen.“

Blaine versucht sein Lachen mit einem Husten zu verbergen, als Kurt den Kopf hebt und sagt: „Ich habe einen Freund.“ Er deutet auf Blaine.

„Das ist okay. Er kann zusehen.“ Brittany lächelt Blaine an. „Du kannst zusehen.“

„Danke“, antwortet er, denn er hat gelernt auch in der merkwürdigsten Situation höflich zu bleiben.

„Aber jetzt brauch' ich erst mal was zu trinken. Später vielleicht?“, fragt sie an Kurt gewandt.

„Ich glaube eher nicht.“

„Okay, dann. Lass es mich einfach wissen.“

„Tschüss, Brittany.“ Kurt legt seinen Kopf wieder zurück auf Blaines Schulter, als sie gegangen ist. „Du meine Güte. Das ist auch ein Weg die Stimmung zu versauen. Das und die Augen zu öffnen und diese Küche zu sehen.“

„Ich darf zusehen!“, sagt Blaine mit soviel gespielter Begeisterung, wie möglich. „Das ist Wahnsinn! Ich schaue dir gern zu.“

Kurt schlägt ihm auf die Schulter. „Niemals mehr mache ich auf einer Party mit dir 'rum.“

„Wirklich?“, fragt Blaine, denn 'niemals' klingt doch sehr endgültig.

„Blaine“, sagt Kurt in seiner patentierten du-bist-ein-Idiot-Stimme und Blaine entspannt sich und stiehlt noch einen schnellen Kuss von Kurts Lippen.

Sie gehen wieder zur Party zurück und nicht viel später tanzen alle im Wohnzimmer in einem dichten Gedränge von Körpern. Die Musik ist laut und die meisten haben genug getrunken, dass sie mehr herum hampeln und sich gegenseitig anrempeln, als richtig zu tanzen. In diesem allgemeinen Durcheinander macht Finn eine richtig gute Figur, aber es ist unmöglich für Blaine, nicht mit den anderen zusammen herum zu grölen und wild umherzuspringen. Es ist ansteckend.

Das Beste ist, dass Kurt genauso drauf ist. Er tanzt gelöst und glücklich zwischen Blaine und Mercedes am Rand der Gruppe. Er wackelt mit den Schultern, dreht sich, nimmt Mercedes in den Arm und neigt sie nach hinten, dann legt er Blaine die Arme um den Hals und singt ihm ins Ohr. Rachel strahlt sie an, als sie vorbei tanzt und Santanas hochgezogene Augenbraue wirkt eher uninteressiert, als spöttisch. Blaine fühlt sich, als sei seine Brust gefüllt mit lauter Seifenblasen, leicht und luftig und bereit ihn vor Freude abheben zu lassen.

Er hatte wirklich nicht erwartet, heute Abend so viel Spaß zu haben. Er hatte erwartet mit Kurt in der Ecke zu stehen und abfällige Bemerkungen zu machen, um dann später als Belohnung für seine Geduld ein paar spektakuläre Küsse zu bekommen. Er hatte angenommen, dass er sich so sehr darauf konzentrieren müsste, sich um Kurts Willen nicht zum Narren zu machen, dass die Party eher wie eine Pflichtveranstaltung, als eine Möglichkeit sich gehen zu lassen wirken würde.

Aber es ist ganz anders gekommen.

Als Finn ihn am Ende des Abends fragt, ob er Spaß hatte, kann Blaine nur zu Kurt hinsehen, der zu leiser Musik an seinem Arm auf und ab hüpft und sagen: „Ja.“

 

* * *


	5. Kapitel 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endlich kann Blaine dieses Gefühl benennen, das ihn in Kurts Nähe immer erfüllt.

Kapitel 5

 

Blaine ignoriert das Klopfen an seiner Tür.

Er hat das Gefühl, schon eine Ewigkeit an dieser Arbeit zu sitzen (eigentlich war es nur das gesamte Wochenende). Als er am Donnerstag den Vorentwurf für seine Abschlussarbeit von seinem Lehrer für Europäische Geschichte zurück bekommen hatte, stellte sich heraus, dass er offensichtlich einige wesentliche Punkte über die Albigensischen Feldzüge gegen die Katharer übersehen hatte, was bedeutet, dass er – anstatt dem Ganzen einen schnellen letzten Schliff zu verpassen – erst etliche Quellen nochmal durchlesen und einen Großteil der Arbeit ganz neu schreiben muss, um sie bis Dienstag abgeben zu können. Obwohl er dankbar ist, seine Fehler korrigieren zu können, bevor die Arbeit benotet wird, ist er erschöpft, hungrig, enttäuscht von sich und mies gelaunt, denn er hat das gesamte Wochenende in der Bibliothek und seinem Zimmer festgesessen, anstatt mit seinen Freunden oder – noch wichtiger – Kurt wegzugehen.

Es klopft noch einmal, eindringlicher. Blaine wirft einen finsteren Blick auf seine verriegelte Tür. Er hat ein Schild von draußen an die Tür gehängt, das potentiellen Störern nur vage formulierte, aber schreckliche Konsequenzen androht, und als er vor drei Stunden das Zimmer zuletzt verlassen hatte, hing es noch da. Die meisten seine Flurnachbarn haben es respektiert. Er hat absolut keine Lust mit irgendjemandem Nettigkeiten auszutauschen, wenn er nur den einen Wunsch hat, dieses Wochenende hinter sich zu bringen und endlich sein Leben weiterzuleben.

Blaine streckt sich und sieht auf sein Handy. Kurt hat seine letzte Nachricht nicht beantwortet _(Die Kaffeemaschine auf dem Flur hat den Geist aufgegeben. Wes sagt, ich hätte sie auf dem Gewissen. Ich hab den Rest aus der Kanne mitgenommen und werd ihn mir jetzt einteilen müssen),_ und das war schon vor über zwei Stunden. Blaine lässt sein Handy wieder auf den Schreibtisch fallen. Kurt darf natürlich sein eigenes Leben haben, aber Blaine _leidet._ Er ist unter all dieser Arbeit begraben. Eine kurze Nachricht dürfte doch nicht zu viel verlangt sein.

Erneut klopft es dreimal scharf an die Tür und dann rüttelt jemand an der Klinke. Blaine schießt aus seinem Stuhl, durchquert das Zimmer und reißt die Tür auf, bereit jeden anzuschnauzen, der dort draußen steht.

Kurt steht vor der Tür. Kurt, der nicht mehr zur Dalton geht und der nicht mehr mal eben so vor Blaines Tür erscheint. Der gar nicht an Blaines Tür erscheinen _kann_ , ohne, dass ihn jemand vorher beim Pförtner anmeldet, und doch ist er hier. Entweder das, oder Blaine hat komplett den Verstand verloren, was auch der Fall sein kann.

„Kurt?“, quiekt Blaine, als Kurt ihn von Kopf bis Fuß betrachtet, von seinem ungestylten, _ungekämmten_ Lockenkopf über das kaffeefleckige T-Shirt und die abgewetzte Flanellpyjamahose bis hin zu seinen nackten Zehen. Er könnte nicht weniger Ähnlichkeit haben mit seinem üblichen, ordentlich zurecht gemachten Selbst. Wäre er nicht so schockiert, er würde sich in Grund und Boden schämen.

„Hallo“, sagt Kurt und rauscht ins Zimmer. Natürlich ist _er_ perfekt herausgeputzt, mit einem frischen weißen Hemd, gestreifter Weste, dunklen Jeans und seinen weißen Docs. In einer Hand trägt er eine Papiereinkaufstüte und über der Schulter hat er seine Schultasche. „Ich bin gekommen, um dich von deinem Aufsatz zu erlösen.“

„Ich wünschte, das wäre so einfach.“

„Das ist es auch. Hier.“ Er legt seine Last auf dem Boden ab und kniet sich hin, um die Sachen aus der Tüte hervorzuziehen. „Die sind von Carole.“ Er reicht Blaine ein Päckchen mürber Schokoladenkekse, die Sorte, die im Hummel-Hudson-Haushalt immer vorrätig zu sein scheint, seit Blaine einmal erwähnt hat, wie gerne er sie isst. „Die sind von Finn. Ich nehme an, du kannst dich geehrt fühlen; sie sind aus seinem privaten Vorrat.“ Er zeigt Blaine drei Energy Drinks und räumt sie in den kleinen Minikühlschrank. Dann steht er auf. „Und das ist von mir.“

Er stellt sich vor Blaine hin, der immer noch die Kekse in der Hand hält, nimmt sein Gesicht in beide Hände und küsst ihn. Er schmeckt nach Pfefferminze, irgendetwas Zitronigem und nach Kurt, und Blaine wirft die Kekse aufs Bett, schlingt die Arme um seinen Freund und erwidert den Kuss. Energie durchströmt ihn, nicht das nervöse Kribbeln von banger Unruhe und Koffein, das ihn schon seit Tagen auf Trab hält, sondern eine heiße Flut echter Freude. Gott, es fühlt sich so _gut_ an.

Kurt löst seine Lippen von Blaine und legt die Hände auf seine Brust, um ihn daran zu hindern, ihn gleich wieder an sich zu ziehen. „Ich bin nicht hier, um dich abzulenken“, sagt er. „Ich leiste dir Gesellschaft während du arbeitest. Wenn du willst.“

„Das klingt wunderbar“, sagt Blaine, denn das tut es wirklich. „Ich habe dieses Referat so satt, ich bin mir nicht mal mehr sicher, ob ich noch sinnvolle Sätze schreibe. Es ist viel schöner, dich anzusehen, anstatt nur meine Wände, wenn ich von der Arbeit aufsehe.“

Kurt nickt einmal und sagt munter: „Also gut, dann schreibst du die nächsten zweieinhalb Stunden an deiner Arbeit weiter und ich suche mir einen Platz in diesem Zimmer, der nicht von Büchern belagert ist, und mache meine eigene Arbeit. Um fünf gehst du duschen, während ich deinen Text für dich durchlese und dann lade ich dich zum Abendessen ein.“

„Kurt, ich kann nicht“, sagt Blaine mit echtem Bedauern. Er ginge so gerne mit Kurt aus, aber er weiß, wo seine Prioritäten liegen müssen. „Diese Arbeit zählt zu einem Drittel auf meine Abschlussnote und ich _muss_ das Konzept heute Abend soweit fertig kriegen, dass ich es morgen nur noch überarbeiten muss. Ich habe mich sogar schon vom Abendessen in der Mensa abgemeldet.“

„Ich weiß, und Wes hat dir eine Erlaubnis besorgt, stattdessen mit mir den Campus zu verlassen. Es ist nicht für lange. Wir gehen zum 'Subway' oder so und besorgen dir was zu essen, das kein Fertigprodukt ist, und auch kein Koffein enthält, damit du wieder einen klaren Kopf bekommst. Dann geh' ich nach Hause und du kannst weiter arbeiten.“ Kurt legt den Kopf schief und sieht ihn besorgt an: „Du brauchst eine kleine Pause“, sagt er sanft. „Das ist in Ordnung. Lass mich helfen.“

Blaine denkt einen Moment darüber nach und ihm wird klar, dass Kurt recht hat; es würde helfen. _Er_ kann helfen. Er schließt die Augen, als eine Welle der Dankbarkeit ihn durchströmt, weil er in diesem Schlamassel nicht alleine ist. Er hat immer noch einen Berg Arbeit vor sich, aber es fühlt sich an, als könnte er ihn jetzt tatsächlich bezwingen.

„Du hast die besten Pläne“, versichert er Kurt.

Kurt lächelt und sagt: „ Aber natürlich hab' ich die. Jetzt räum' ein paar deiner Bücher zur Seite, damit ich mich hinsetzen kann.“

 

  *** * ***

 

Die letzten zwei Teelichter flackern schwach in der leichten Brise und verlöschen. Sie sitzen jetzt fast völlig im Dunkeln und Kurt seufzt: „In der Märchenwelt, die die Redakteure der Illustrierten uns vorgaukeln, wenn sie ihre Ideen für die Kulisse eines perfekten Frühlingspicknicks präsentieren, existiert offensichtlich kein Wetter. Ich hätte Sturmlaternen aufstellen sollen.“

Er sitzt mit Blaine auf einer Decke im Garten der Hummel-Hudsons; auf einer Decke, die vor kurzem noch gesäumt war von flackernden Kerzen, aber jetzt nur noch schwach erhellt ist von dem matten Leuchten der Nachbarhäuser, jenseits des Zaunes.

„Wir sind gerade mit dem Essen fertig“, sagt Blaine: „Stell dir einfach vor, wir hätten die Beleuchtung gedimmt.“

Das Essen war eine Auswahl an Kurts neuesten Rezepten, _al fresco_ serviert, von Pilz-Paté bis Crême Brulée inklusive einem hervorgezauberten Mini-Brenner, um die Zuckerschicht unter Blaines staunendem Blick zu karamellisieren. Blaine ist zum Platzen voll mit all dem guten Essen und mit stolzer Selbstzufriedenheit, dass er so ziemlich der Einzige ist, dem wirklich alle Gerichte, die Kurt bisher gekocht hat, auch schmecken. Es sind immer wieder schöne Momente, wenn Blaine erkennt, dass _er_ auch gut zu _Kurt_ passt und nicht nur umgekehrt. Denn, jetzt mal ehrlich, wenn man es richtig betrachtet, dann ist Kurt so unglaublich fantastisch und er füllt eine Leere in Blaines Herz, von der er nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass sie da war, und manchmal fühlt sich Blaine einfach nur wie ein kleiner Junge, der ganz gut singen und auch ein bisschen tanzen kann, und der ein Händchen dafür hat, Kurt ein Lächeln zu entlocken.

Aber nicht heute Abend, besonders nicht, wenn Kurt ihn anlacht und seine Hand drückt. „Du meinst stimmungsvolle Beleuchtung?“

„Genau.“

„Also gut. Nennen wir es stimmungsvolle Beleuchtung.“ Kurt stützt sich auf die Hände, legt den Kopf zurück und schaut in den Nachthimmel. Nachdem er Kurts Profil eine Weile bewundert hat, tut Blaine es ihm gleich. Die Lichter aus der Stadt lassen den tintenschwarzen Himmel grau erscheinen, aber die meisten Sterne über ihnen sind trotzdem gut zu erkennen.

„Finn hat mich heute Abend gefragt, ob die Sterne in New York anders aussehen“, sagt Kurt. „Als würde wir nach Neuseeland gehen oder so.“

„Was hast du ihm gesagt?“

„Ich hab' ihm die Wahrheit gesagt: dass die Sterne so ziemlich dieselben sind, aber dass man sie nicht wirklich sehen kann, wegen der hellen Lichter der Stadt“, antwortet Kurt. „Das Problem der Luftverschmutzung habe ich nicht erwähnt.“

Blaine nickt; er hätte es auch so gemacht. „Das ruiniert die Romantik.“

Kurt dreht den Kopf und lächelt ihn an. „Da stimme ich dir zu“, sagt er mit offensichtlicher Genugtuung über Blaines Sicht der Dinge. „Finn war natürlich entsetzt, dass er sie nicht wird sehen können. Vielleicht orientiert er sich ja am Polarstern; es würde seinen Fahrstil erklären.“

„In New York braucht er keinen Polarstern. Dort gibt es Straßenschilder. Und Taxis.“ Beides gibt es natürlich auch in Lima, aber das ist überhaupt nicht dasselbe.

„Ich weiß“, seufzt Kurt glücklich und wackelt mit den Zehen neben Blaines Füßen. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich in ein paar Tagen dort sein werde.“

„Das wirst du aber, und es wird dir gefallen", sagt Blaine. Er freut sich wirklich für Kurt, auch wenn er nur zu gerne mit ihm mitkommen würde, und nicht nur, weil er gerne an den Nationals teilgenommen hätte.

Kurt streckt seine Hand aus, und als Blaine es ihm gleich tut, ergreift er seine Finger. „Das nächste Mal werden wir zusammen hingehen", sagt er. Er _verspricht_ es. Wenn es auch nicht so formuliert ist, weiß Blaine doch, dass es ein Versprechen ist. Keiner von ihnen redet leichtfertig über die Zukunft, und ihre Träume von New York nehmen sie beide sehr ernst.

Jedesmal, wenn er an Kurt denkt hat Blaine das Gefühl, dass da etwas Großes und Richtiges, und manchmal sogar ziemlich Beängstigendes in seiner Brust wächst. Es wird von Tag zu Tag mehr, schwillt an unter seinen Rippen und erschwert das Atmen. Dieses Gefühl lässt seinen Puls losrasen, wenn er Kurt sieht. Es lässt ihn die Leere in seinen Händen spüren, wenn er ihn nicht berühren kann. Es lässt in ihm den Wunsch erwachen, ihm alles, einfach _alles_ zu versprechen.

Es lässt ihn aber auch in sich ruhen. Es gibt ihm ein Gefühl der Sicherheit. Die Welt um ihn herum macht plötzlich Sinn auf eine Art, wie sie das bisher noch nie getan hat; wie er es sich nie zuvor hätte vorstellen können.

Es ist überwältigend und wunderbar zugleich, und das einzige, was ihm bleibt, ist, sich diesem Gefühl zu überlassen und es auszukosten.

Also folgt er seinem Herzen, beugt sich vor und küsst Kurt. Ihre Hände liegen immer noch verschränkt zwischen ihnen und er vergräbt seine andere Hand in Kurts Haar, denn genau jetzt muss er mehr fühlen, als nur Kurts Wange oder die willkommene Wärme seines Mundes. Er küsst ihn voller Gefühl, schmeckt die verbliebene Süße von Karamellpudding auf seiner Zunge und öffnet den Mund noch weiter, um zu sehen, ob er darunter auch _Kurt_ schmecken kann. Kurt erwidert Kuss um Kuss ohne zu zögern, obwohl Blaine sehr viel fordernder und drängender ist, als normalerweise zu Beginn. Er kann einfach nicht anders. Kurts Lippen lösen in seinem Hirn immer einen Kurzschluss aus, auf die bestmögliche Art und Weise. Kurt will all das, ihn, _ihn,_ an jedem einzelnen Tag. Dass er mitten in den Vorbereitungen für die Nationals diese originellen Rezepte zubereitet und dieses romantische Essen für _ihn_ arrangiert hat, macht den Kuss noch bedeutungsvoller, und Blaine kann es kaum noch aushalten. Entweder muss er jetzt aufhören, oder aber Kurt hinunter auf die Decke pressen und immer weiter machen.

Irgendwie schafft es Blaine aufzuhören. Er ist sich nicht sicher, ob es die richtige Entscheidung ist. Es fühlt sich falsch an, dass die einzige Verbindung zwischen ihren Körpern wieder nur ihre Hände sind.

„Wofür war das?", fragt Kurt mit einem leisen überraschten Lachen. Blaine ist erstaunt, wie er Kurt mit einem Kuss immer noch aus der Fassung bringen kann, aber es ist auch berauschend, dass er die Ursache ist für das Zittern in Kurts Fingern und die leichte Unsicherheit, die er in seiner Stimme hören kann.

„Es war ein 'Danke schön'", antwortet Blaine. Das ist alles, was er sagen kann, bevor dieses Gefühl in seiner Brust ihm wieder die Kehle zuschnürt.

Seine Augen haben sich anscheinen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt, denn er erkennt die Wärme in Kurts Lächeln. „Gern geschehen. Abgesehen von dem Kerzenproblem hat alles ziemlich gut geklappt heute Abend, wenn ich so sagen darf."

Blaines 'Danke schön' bezieht sich nicht nur auf heute Abend, aber er weiß nicht, wie er es ausdrücken soll, ohne zu klingen, als habe er den Verstand verloren, oder als habe ein Alien Besitz von ihm ergriffen. Deshalb hebt er nur ihre Hände an seine Lippen und küsst Kurts Finger, einen nach dem anderen. Dann öffnet er sanft Kurts Hand und bedeckt seine Handfläche mit weichen, Küssen. Kurts Atem wird ein wenig schneller, und das wiederum beschleunigt Blaines Herzschlag. Ganz vorsichtig schiebt er Kurts Manschette zurück und küsst entlang des Handballens bis auf die Innenseite des Handgelenks. Dort verweilt er, sein Atem haucht über Kurts Haut und sein Mund wandert leicht über seinen Puls. Er kann das Hämmern seines Herzschlags unter der Haut spüren; der Rhythmus in perfektem Gleichklang mit seinem eigenen.

„Blaine", sagt Kurt mit einer ganz uncharakteristisch zittrigen Stimme. Blaine ist ein bisschen stolz, dass er solch eine Reaktion auslösen kann durch nichts weiter, als ein paar Küsse. Das ist es wonach er sich sehnt. Er lebt für diese Momente, in denen Kurt ganz und gar auf ihn fokussiert ist.

Kurt hat sich auf einem Ellbogen aufgestützt und Blaine hält immer noch seine Hand, als er sich aufsetzt und sich ihm zuwendet, so dass er ihm ins Gesicht schauen kann. „Ich bin so verrückt nach dir", sagt er und Kurt antwortet ihm mit einem glücklichen Lächeln, bevor er hörbar einatmet, als Blaine erneut sein Handgelenk küsst. Er genießt für einen Moment den Anblick von Kurts schlanker Silhouette in Jeans und Hemd, dann lässt er seine Hand los, beugt sich über ihn und erkundet von neuem seinen Mund.

„Oh", entfährt es Kurt; er streicht mit den Händen Blaine Rücken hoch, umfasst seine Schultern und zieht ihn an sich. Seine Arme sind stark und Blaine wehrt sich nicht dagegen, er findet sein Gleichgewicht und versinkt in Kurts Umarmung. Er muss sich mit einer Hand neben Kurt abstützen und kann ihn deshalb nicht so berühren, wie er es gerne möchte, aber die Bewegung von Kurts Kiefer unter seinem Daumen, als ihre Lippen umeinander tanzen, löst in ihm einen Wonneschauer aus. Er zeichnet die Form des Knochens nach und streicht über Sehnen und Muskeln, verwundert, wie diese einfache Sache ihn abheben und davon schweben lässt.

Er spürt, wie Kurt an seinem T-Shirt zieht und dann mit seinen kühlen Händen über die Haut auf Blaines Rücken streicht. Die Welt dreht sich für einen Moment und als Blaine scharf einatmet und in der Bewegung erstarrt, spürt er, wie Kurts Mund sich an seinen Lippen zu einem Lächeln verzieht.

„Habe ich dich abgelenkt", fragt er.

Blaine lacht, und er ist nur ein ganz klein wenig verlegen. Denn eigentlich müsste er sich besser unter Kontrolle haben, aber wenn er mit Kurt zusammen ist, ist das nicht mehr wichtig: „Du lenkst mich immer ab."

Kurt lacht auch und presst seine Finger fest in die Muskeln auf Blaines Rücken, während er von den Schultern bis zur Hüfte hinab streicht. Bei der nächsten Aufwärtsbewegung schließt er die Augen mit zitternden Lidern und Blaine betrachtet mit Verwunderung, wie Kurt auf seine Lippe beißt und leise aufseufzt als Reaktion auf die Berührung. „Ich kenne das Gefühl", sagt Kurt.

Blaine reibt seine Nase an Kurts Hals und streichelt seine Kehle entlang des Hemdkragens. Er öffnet den obersten Knopf, liebkost die warme Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen und gleitet dann mit der Handfläche über dem Hemd Kurts Brustkorb hinab. Kurt zieht scharf die Luft ein an Blaines Schläfe und seine Finger graben sich noch fester in Blaines Rücken. Er legt seinen Mund auf die Stelle unterhalb von Blaines Ohr, und seine Küsse werden feuchter und leidenschaftlicher.

„Ich bin auch verrückt nach dir", murmelt Kurt mit dieser kehligen Stimme, die Blaine mittlerweile so gut kennt, und die bedeutet, dass Kurt ebenfalls ziemlich angetörnt ist. „So. Überaus. Lächerlich. Unmöglich. Wahnsinnig. Verrückt." Er unterstreicht jedes Wort mit einem Kuss.

„Kurt." Mehr bringt Blaine nicht heraus und er lässt zu, dass Kurt ihn mit sich zieht, als er sich nach hinten auf die Decke sinken lässt.

Blaine begehrt. Er _begehrt_ Kurt. Aber nicht nur im körperlichen Sinn, obwohl jede Faser seines Körpers auch _danach_ verlangt; ihn verlangt nach Kurt, nach allem, was ihn ausmacht, was er für Blaine bedeutet. Ihn verlangt nach Kurts Stärke, seinem Feuer, seinem Witz, seiner Kreativität, seinem Herzen. Er wünscht sich, dass Kurt sich immer treu bleibt und dass er, Blaine, immer ein Teil von ihm sein wird. Vielleicht ist es nicht richtig, so gierig zu sein und vielleicht ist er ja tatsächlich einer dieser Freunde, die ihren Partner ersticken mit ihrer Anhänglichkeit, aber so fühlt er sich einfach, er kann nichts dagegen tun.

Deshalb lässt er sich bereitwillig von Kurt mit nach unten ziehen und provoziert mit seinen Küssen diese leisen Töne, die Kurt macht, während sie sich aneinander schmiegen. Er fühlt Kurts Härte an seinem Schenkel, als der sich an ihn presst und er würde ihn so gern berühren, sein Gewicht in seiner Hand spüren, aber das ist jetzt nicht der richtige Ort dafür. Das ist weder die Zeit, noch der Ort dafür, ruft er sich immer und immer wieder ins Gedächtnis. So sehr er es auch liebt Kurt zu küssen, er hasst es, dass sie nicht mehr machen können, selbst wenn sie es wollen.

Dann geht plötzlich im Haus das Licht an, nicht hell genug, dass es ihre Decke erreicht, aber doch ein Zeichen dafür, wie viel Zeit vergangen ist.

„Mein Dad. Carole", keucht Kurt verzweifelt an Blaines Wange, aber er legt seinen Fuß über Blaines Bein und umarmt ihn noch fester.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Wir müssen aufhören. Ich weiß."

„Scheiße", sagt Kurt, und er küsst Blaine so hart, dass es weh tut, dreht dann den Kopf zur Seite und lässt plötzlich los. Seine Hände fallen zur Seite, wie bei einer Marionette, der man die Fäden gekappt hat.

Blaine braucht einen Moment, um zu verstehen, was geschehen ist. Frust und Enttäuschung überfluten ihn heiß, weil er sich zurückziehen muss. Weil _er_ stark sein muss, weil er derjenige ist, der sich bewegen soll, obwohl Kurt ganz offensichtlich gar nichts tun kann, denn er ist von Blaines Körper wie fest genagelt. Kurt presst die Zähne zusammen und zittert unter ihm, und endlich überwindet Blaine seine Lähmung. Er lässt sich zur Seite rutschen, und versucht Kurt mit einer Hand auf seiner Brust und einem Kuss auf die Stirn zu beruhigen.

Kurt ergreift Blaines Hand, hält sie fest und sieht ihm in die Augen. Er sieht zugleich glücklich und traurig aus, genauso, wie Blaine sich fühlt. Einige Minuten lang schauen sie sich nur schweigend an, während sich ihr Atem beruhigt und die körperliche Begierde auf ein kontrollierbares Level sinkt.

Schließlich beugt Kurt sich vor, drückt einen überaus zarten Kuss auf Blaines Mund und setzt sich auf. Er beginnt sein Hemd zuzuknöpfen. Blaine kann sich gar nicht erinnern, es so weit aufgemacht zu haben. Da hat er sich wohl mitreißen lassen. Es ist manchmal schwer, sich zu konzentrieren auf das, was er tut, wenn er so damit beschäftigt ist, Kurt zu genießen.

„Lass mich machen", sagt Blaine. Es ist nur ein geringfügig kleineres Übel, die Haut, die er gerne berühren möchte, wieder zu bedecken. Aber es hat auch etwas seltsam Intimes, etwas, das man nicht jedem zugesteht, vor allem nicht, wenn man Kurt Hummel heißt und seine Kleider liebt, wie ein Vater seine Kinder. Und dieses besondere Privileg genießt Blaine mit großer Genugtuung.

„Ich verstehe jetzt, wieso Teenager in historischen Romanen durchbrennen, um zu heiraten", sagt Kurt angespannt und sieht Blaine bei seiner Arbeit zu. „Denn wenn das schon das Leben eines emanzipierten modernen Teenagers ist, stell dir mal vor, wie es den Leuten dann zu Jane Austens Zeit erging. Und dann waren da auch noch Korsette und Westen im Weg."

Da muss Blaine lachen. Er ergreift Kurts Hand und küsst sie noch einmal, nicht um von neuem anzufangen, sondern einfach nur so. „ _Du_ trägst Westen."

„Ja, aber sie sind nicht _zwingend notwendig",_ stellt Kurt klar und seine Finger verweilen einen Moment auf Blaines Lippen. „Ich habe die Vorzüge von weniger komplizierter Kleidung unter gewissen Umständen schätzen gelernt."

Blaine küsst Kurts Hand erneut und im Haus geht ein weiteres Licht an.

„In der Märchenwelt der Zeitungsredakteure gibt es auch keine Eltern mit strahlend heller Terassenbeleuchtung", sinniert Kurt, als er die Teelichter einsammelt.

„Ich mag diese Welt trotzdem lieber, trotz Wetter und Eltern", sagt Blaine.

„Oh?"

„Weil du darin lebst."

Kurt verdreht die Augen, aber das Lächeln, in seinem Mundwinkel verschwindet nie so ganz für den Rest des Abends.

 

*** * ***

 

„Und dann dacht ich, dieser Hut zu dieser Jacke." Kurt hält die fraglichen Objekte vor sich, damit Blaine sie über Skype sehen kann. „Oder vielleicht dieser hier, aber ich glaube, die Federn sind vielleicht etwas übertrieben und zu auffällig. Ich will aussehen wie ein New Yorker, nicht wie einer aus Ohio, der so tut, als sei er ein New Yorker." Kurt zeigt einen anderen Hut vor, den er aber nicht aufsetzt. Sein Haar ist noch feucht vom Duschen und nicht gestylt; es hängt ihm fast in die Augen und Blaine juckt es in den Fingern, so gerne würde er es ihm aus der Stirn streichen. Es geschieht selten, dass er Kurt so zu Gesicht bekommt, seinen Freund, der ihn vier Tage lang nicht treffen konnte, als er wegen einer Sommergrippe keine Energie hatte, sich mit seinen Haare zu befassen, oder seiner, wie er es nannte, 'unvorteilhaft roten Schnupfennase'. Blaine ist sich darüber im Klaren, dass es eine Ehre ist, Kurt so zu sehen; es ist für Kurt ein wahres Vergnügen, sich bestens zu kleiden, aber es ist auch ein Schutzpanzer, und ganz langsam – und immer öfter – legt Kurt seine Rüstung ab, wenn er mit Blaine zusammen ist.

Es macht Blaine ganz euphorisch.

„Warum lachst du so?", fragt Kurt. „Ist es der Hut? Ist er so schrecklich? Sind sie _beide_ schrecklich?" Er betrachtet den Hut in seiner Hand mit zunehmender Bestürzung.

„Nein. Nein. Der erste ist definitiv die bessere Wahl, da stimme ich dir zu, aber sie sind beide nicht schrecklich."

„Okay.... was ist es dann?" Kurt legt die Kleidungsstücke sorgfältig zurück aufs Bett und setzt sich auf seinen Stuhl, dann richtet er die Kamera so aus, dass er ordentlich auf dem Bildschirm zu sehen ist.

„Nichts. Wirklich." Kurt hebt eine Augenbraue und Blaine sagt: „Ich sehe dir gern zu, wenn du arbeitest. Du bist voll in deinem Element."

Ein breites Lächeln erscheint auf Kurts Gesicht und er senkt den Kopf, als wäre ihm Blaines Antwort ein bisschen peinlich.

„Nein, es ist großartig", bekräftigt Blaine. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht vorbeikommen konnte, um es persönlich zu sehen."

„Ich würde deine Hilfe nur zu gern in Anspruch nehmen, um alles wieder zurück an seinen Platz zu hängen, bevor ich morgen los muss. Wahrscheinlich werde ich die ganze Nacht dafür brauchen."

„Stattdessen werde ich dir beim Auspacken helfen, okay?"

„Okay." Kurt zupft an der Schnur, die von der Kapuze seines schiefergrauen –

„Warte mal", sagt Blaine, und setzt sich mit einem Mal gerade hin auf seinem Stuhl. „Was hast du da an?"

Kurt schaut an sich herunter und verschränkt schnell die Arme auf der Brust. „Nichts. Ich meine, nichts Besonderes. Natürlich hab' ich was an, und, nein, ich werde keinen Skype-Sex mit dir haben."

Blaine geht nicht darauf ein, zum Teil aus reinem Selbstschutz, denn, wow, darüber darf er jetzt wirklich nicht nachdenken, aber in erster Linie, weil Kurt nur dann so stammelt, wenn er nervös ist und versucht, etwas zu verbergen. Er beugt sich näher an den Bildschirm heran: „Ist das mein Kapuzenpulli?"

„Ähm – "

„Das ist er! Du hast meinen Kapuzenpulli an!"

Kurt spannt die Schultern an und sagt mit stolzer Herablassung, die Blaine aber nicht täuschen kann: „Der Rest meiner Kleider ist immer noch in der engeren Auswahl für New York."

„Du trägst _meinen_ Kapuzenpulli, den ich dir letzte Woche ausgeliehen habe, als es so gestürmt und geregnet hat. Der, den du 'bestenfalls armselig' genannt hast und ein Zeichen meines 'schrecklichen Kaufhaus-Stils', wenn es um Mode geht."

Kurt hebt eine Augenbraue und sagt: „Ich stehe zu meinem Urteil."

„Und trotzdem trägst du ihn."

„Ich sagte doch schon; mein – "

„All deine Kleider halten sich bereit für den Fall, dass sie das Glück haben, in deinen Koffer gepackt zu werden", beendet Blaine für ihn den Satz. „Nur dass ich dir das nicht glaube, denn ich weiß zufällig ganz genau wie riesig dein Schrank ist, und wie viele Koffer du damit füllen könntest. Und ich weiß, dass du haufenweise Sachen von letzter Saison hast, die du für New York nicht mal in Erwägung ziehen würdest."

„Die Betonung liegt auf _letzte Saison_. Sie sind _überall_ letzte Saison, weißt du. Sogar in Lima."

„Erstens hast du sie sonst auch ständig an. Und zweitens, selbst wenn das nicht so wäre, sind sie immerhin kein armseliger Kapuzenpulli aus dem Kaufhaus."

Kurts Augen schweifen durch den Raum, als wäre er gefangen und suchte nach einem Ausweg, aber dann konzentriert er sich wieder auf den Bildschirm. Er wischt sich die Haare aus der Stirn: „Und?"

Blaine stützt das Kinn in seine Hand und lächelt ihn an: „Du hast meinen Pulli an, weil du meinen Pulli _gern_ anhast."

„Ich – ", Kurt öffnet seinen Mund und schließt ihn wieder.

„Kurt, es gefällt mir doch", versichert im Blaine da.

„Es gefällt dir."

„Natürlich. Nicht einfach nur, weil du etwas von mir anhast, sondern weil du es _deinen_ Kleidern jetzt gerade vorziehst." So als habe er ein wenig Trost gesucht, um seine Nerven zu beruhigen wegen New York und den Nationals und Blaines Kapuzenpulli habe sich dafür angeboten.

Kurt streicht einen der Ärmel glatt und zupft am Bündchen herum, bevor er wieder auf den Bildschirm schaut und zugibt: „Mir auch." Er lächelt: „Aber natürlich nur bei besonderen privaten Gelegenheiten."

„Natürlich", sagt Blaine und er wünscht sich, er wäre bei ihm, könnte seinen Körper durch den abgetragenen Baumwollstoff spüren, ihm die immer noch feuchten Haare aus der Stirn streichen, seinen Geruch einatmen, ohne die Überlagerung durch Pflegeprodukte und Perfektion. Er wünschte, er wäre bei ihm und könnte seine Nerven beruhigen.

Er hasst es wirklich, dass er nicht bei ihm sein kann.

Aber immerhin, genau jetzt kann er Kurt dennoch in gewisser Weise in den Armen halten. Kurt hat es auch selbst _gewollt._ Und das ist nun wirklich fast genauso gut.

 

*** * ***

 

Blaine war noch nie jemand, der viele Bilder in seinem Zimmer hängen hat. Zum Einen fühlt es sich nicht richtig an, seine liebsten Erinnerungen auf diese Art der ganzen Welt zu präsentieren, aber in erster Linie bleiben sie ihm auch im Gedächtnis, ohne diese visuelle Hilfe – oder aber sie waren nicht so wichtig. Er hat massenweise Bilder von seinen Freunden auf seinem Handy und dem Computer (und noch viel mehr nur von Kurt, die er regelmäßig als Hintergrund und Lockscreen auf seinem Handy wechselt), aber in seinem Zimmer hatte er bis vor Kurzem nur ein gerahmtes Bild seiner Eltern auf dem Schreibtisch.

Jetzt hat Blaine ein weiteres Bild im Rahmen seines Spiegels stecken. Es ist natürlich von Kurt; oder besser gesagt, von ihnen beiden am Abend des Abschlussballs. Blaine weiß, dass Kurt das gestellte Bild von ihnen lieber mag, bei dem sie im Flur der Hummels posieren oder gar das Offizielle vom Ende des Balls; Kurt hat sie beide in seinem Zimmer stehen.

Blaine hat sie auch auf seinem Computer, aber keins davon steckt an seinem Spiegel. Stattdessen hat er einen zufälligen Schnappschuss von Finns Kamera ausgewählt. Er zeigt sie beide im Wohnzimmer im Hintergrund, wie Kurt Blaine die Blume am Revers feststeckt. Blaine betrachtet Kurts Gesicht mit einem weit offenen, intensiven Blick, der ihm eigentlich peinlich sein müsste. Kurt ist voll konzentriert auf die Blume in seinen Händen, aber in seinem Lächeln steht die pure Freude geschrieben. Jedes Mal wenn Blaine das Bild ansieht, schwillt ihm das Herz an. Sie sind beide im Profil, und teilweise im Schatten, aber sie sehen so _glücklich_ aus. Blaine liebt das Bild, diesen gemeinsamen Moment, so echt und pur; das ist es schließlich auch, was ihnen von diesem Abend geblieben ist: die Gewissheit, dass sie einander haben.

Auch heute, als Blaine seine Krawatte fest an den Kragen hochschiebt und den richtigen Sitz im Spiegel überprüft, bevor er zum Unterricht geht, fällt sein Blick auf das Bild. Er lächelt und gestattet sich einen Moment, um Kurts fantasisches Outfit zu bewundern. Welche Bedenken Blaine auch deswegen gehabt haben mag, Kurt sieht einfach immer gut aus.

Blaines Gedanken wandern zu Kurt in New York und er lächelt noch breiter. Er hat schon die ein oder andere SMS bekommen, genug, um zu wissen, dass er eine interessante Geschichte zu hören bekommen wird, wenn sie zurück kommen. Die Brust wird ihm eng, wenn er daran denkt, dass Kurt die Möglichkeit hat, jetzt die Stadt zu erkunden, die sie beide einmal ihr Zuhause nennen wollen. Aber es ist kein schlechtes Gefühl. Er ist froh für ihn. Froh, dass Kurt all das jetzt erleben darf und glücklich, dass er zu Blaine zurückkommen wird, so dass sie später dann gemeinsam nach New York gehen können.

Wenn Blaine ehrlich ist sich selbst gegenüber, dann ist New York für ihn lange nicht die Traumstadt, die sie für Kurt ist. Er kann sich gut vorstellen dorthin zu ziehen, und er ist sich sicher, dass er es lieben wird, aber in diesem Zukunfts-Szenario ist nicht New York die Verlockung für ihn. Es ist New York mit _Kurt_. Ohne Kurt könnte Blaine genauso gut in Kalifornien oder Chicago enden, aber Kurt will nach New York, und Blaine will zu Kurt. Genauso, wie Kurt mit Blaine zum _Abschlussball_ gehen wollte, und Blaine zum Abschlussball mit _Kurt._ Blaine weiß, dass Kurt ihn genauso will; Kurt wird _mit Blaine_ die Pläne verfolgen, die er sich schon in seinem Kopf zurecht gelegt hat, und Blaine wird _Kurt_ folgen.

Blaine will ihn von ganzem Herzen.

Er erstarrt und ihm stockt der Atem. Oh. _Oh._

 _Da ist es wieder dieses Gefühl,_ denkt er benommen. _Wow. Jetzt erkenne ich es. Liebe. Okay. Das macht Sinn._

Seine Welt verschiebt sich ein ganz klein wenig nach links. Er sieht sich um, atmet zitternd ein, betrachtet sein Gesicht im Spiegel, denkt nach und ihm wird klar, dass sich nichts wirklich verändert hat. Liebe. Er liebt Kurt. Das ist gewaltig, es ist überaus wichtig, aber was wird sich dadurch ändern? Nichts. Nicht das kleinste Bisschen wird sich ändern, denn wahrscheinlich hat er ihn immer schon geliebt.

 

*** * ***

 

Es hat viele Vorteile, wenn man die stabile Teenager-Beziehung innerhalb der Familie repräsentiert. Und die Tatsache, dass Kurt und Blaine stabil und beständig _sind,_ ist nur einer davon, besonders, wenn Blaine an ihre anderen Freunde und deren Bäumchen-Wechsel-Dich-Beziehungen denkt. Er versteht sie nicht wirklich, abgesehen davon, dass sie offensichtlich _nicht_ fühlen, was Blaine für Kurt empfindet. Ihn gehen zu lassen oder jemand anderen zu begehren ist für ihn völlig unvorstellbar. Und dabei sind sie mit ihren Verabredungen zum Theater oder ihrem Lieblingstisch im Lima Bean fast schon langweilig – im Vergleich zu Finns Freundin (zur Zeit mal wieder Rachel, und Blaine verlangte von Kurt ein Funktionsdiagramm der gesamten Story, damit er endlich durchblickte), die fast täglich wegen ihm weint und/oder versucht ihn zu manipulieren (und das sind die guten Zeiten), ganz zu schweigen von Quinns Schwangerschafts-Drama und Rachels Superstar-Diva-Status.

Blaine macht das gar nichts aus, denn er weiß, dass sie alles andere als langweilig sind. Aber als er an seinem freien Tag vom Themenpark an einem Montag morgen um halb neun bei ihnen aufkreuzt, um Kurt zu helfen, die Hummel-Hudson-Garage neu zu gestalten, bedeutet es, dass Burt seinen letzten Schluck Kaffee hinunterschluckt und nach einem langen Blick auf die beiden Jungs in ihren Arbeitsklamotten, nur mit den Schultern zuckt und verkündet, dass er zum Mittagessen wieder zu Hause sein wird.

„Soll ich auf dem Heimweg Sandwiches von der Pizzeria mitbringen?", fragt Burt. „Ihr werdet sicher hungrig sein und was Ordentliches essen wollen."

„Wir werden kochen", sagt Kurt. Er lächelt Blaine zu und reicht ihm eine Tasse mit Kaffee. „Spinatsalat mit Gorgonzola und gegrilltem Hühnchen. Du kannst Brot mitbringen, wenn du willst. Ein knuspriges Sauerteigbaguette wäre perfekt."

Blaine senkt den Kopf, um nicht lachen zu müssen, als er den Ausdruck von Resignation und Enttäuschung auf Burts Gesicht sieht.

„In Ordnung", sagt Burt. „Denk dran durchzufegen, bevor ihr die Regale aufbaut, und noch einmal, wenn ihr fertig seid."

Kurt zieht die Augenbrauen hoch und Burt muss lachen: „Richtig, ich habe ganz vergessen, mit wem ich es zu tun habe."

„Schönen Arbeitstag, Dad."

Nachdem Burt gegangen ist, wendet sich Kurt zu Blaine mit einem Lächeln und einem Funkeln in den Augen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dir schon ordentlich einen Guten Morgen gewünscht habe", sagt er, legt beide Hände an Blaines Gesicht und gibt ihm einen langen, sanften Kuss. Der Geschmack von Kurts Zahnpasta und dem Kaffee, den Blaine gerade getrunken hat, passt überhaupt nicht zusammen, aber es stört ihn trotzdem nicht. Er lässt seine Hände über Kurts Rücken streichen und genießt, dass da heute nur ein dünnes T-Shirt zwischen ihnen und Kurts Schulterblättern ist.

„Guten Morgen", murmelt Blaine an Kurts Mund, der zur Antwort lächelt. „Du siehst gut aus."

Kurt schnaubt: „Ich habe ein T-Shirt und ein paar alte Shorts an."

„Ganz genau." Blaines Hände streichen hoch und runter über den dünnen Stoff: „Und du fühlst dich auch gut an."

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, könnte ich meinen, du kritisierst meinen üblichen Modegeschmack", sagt Kurt und lehnt sich an ihn. Er küsst Blaine seitlich auf den Hals, direkt oberhalb von dessen eigenem fadenscheinigen T-Shirt.

Blaine schließt die Augen vor Vergnügen und sagt: „Nicht im Geringsten. Aber ich kann das hier doch trotzdem mögen."

„Na, ich hoffe du magst es nicht zu sehr, denn es wird jetzt gleich dreckig werden."

„Noch besser."

Kurt haut ihm auf den Arm und löst sich von ihm: „Okay, jetzt machst du dich lächerlich."

„Was?", fragt Blaine, und lehnt sich an die Arbeitsfläche. „Darf ich keine Fantasien haben?"

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, die Unglauben, oder vielleicht sogar Entsetzen widerspiegeln, geht Kurt noch einen Schritt zurück und fragt: „Da hast Fantasien, in denen ich _dreckig_ bin."

Blaine lacht, er kann nicht ernst bleiben, wenn er diesen ganzen, langen Tag mit Kurt vor sich hat, und vor lauter Freude fast platzt. Der Sommer ist so ganz anders als die Schulzeit, aber sie sind beide so beschäftigt. Einen ganzen Tag zusammen sein zu können wird einfach unglaublich sein, ganz gleich, womit sie ihn auch verbringen werden.

„Du solltest mal dein Gesicht sehen", sagt er zu Kurt und grinst.

Kurt richtet sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und schafft es irgendwie sogar hoheitsvoll auszusehen in seinem Dalton Sport-T-Shirt und weiten Cargo-Shorts; Blaine kann sich kaum vorstellen, dass diese Shorts Kurt gehören sollen. „Sieh mal einer an, mein Freund hat gerade zugegeben, dass er perverse Fantasien über mich hat. Da darf ich doch wohl geschockt sein."

„Perverse Fantasien? _Pervers?_ Im Ernst?"

„Jeder, der Mode in weniger, als makellosem Zustand zu sehen wünscht ist pervers", erklärt Kurt ihm. „Das ist gegen alle guten Sitten. Das ist gegen die Gesetze der _Natur_.

Blaine trinkt noch einen Schluck Kaffee, damit er nicht wieder lachen muss, denn er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass Kurt ihn dann raus werfen würde. „Erstens ist das keine Mode", sagt er, als er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hat: „Und zweitens bist du in meinen Fantasien weniger dreckig, als vielmehr zerzaust."

Kurts Hand schießt hoch und berührt seine Haare, die lässig aussehen, aber perfekt, wie immer. „Zerzaust ist nicht wirklich besser, Blaine."

„Das hängt davon ab, wie es dazu kommt."

Es dauert einen Moment, dann verzieht sich Kurts Mund zu einem Grinsen und er verdreht die Augen. „Wir haben was zu arbeiten", sagt er.

Blaine hebt die Hände in Unschuld: „Heh, du warst derjenige, der vom 'dreckig werden' angefangen hat."

„Komm schon." Kurt bedeutet Blaine ihm zu folgen und führt ihn in die Garade. Als sie in der Tür stehen bleiben flüstert er „Pervers", in Blaines Ohr in einem schnurrenden Ton, der bei Blaine eine Gänshaut auslöst.

Oh, ja, dieser Tag verspricht wirklich, lustig zu werden.

Die drückende Luftfeuchtigkeit lässt für den Nachmittag eine Bullenhitze erwarten, aber als Kurt die Garagentür öffnet, ist die Luft dort noch kühl und einladend. Blaine weiß nicht, was Kurt vorhat, aber er hat sich vorgenommen, dass sie mit der Arbeit fertig und zurück im klimatisierten Haus sind, bevor das heiße Wetter ihnen jeglichen Lebenswillen raubt. Aber vielleicht würde es auch nur ihm so gehen; Kurt scheint sich nie durch irgendetwas behindern zu lassen, wenn er ein Ziel vor Augen hat. Er könnte wahrscheinlich einen Marathon in 8000 Metern Höhe ohne Training bewältigen, wenn am Ende ein Praktikum bei _Vogue_ auf ihn warten würde. Und selbst an der Ziellinie würde er immer noch fantastisch aussehen.

Kurt klatscht in die Hände und sieht sich in der Garage um. „Erst fegen und vorsortieren, dann aufbauen", sagt er.

„Dann sollte ich vielleicht fegen?", schlägt Blaine vor. „Wenn ich sortiere wirst du es hinterher doch wieder anders machen."

Kurt schaut ihn aus zusammen gekniffenen Augen an, als wolle er etwas erwidern, aber dann zuckt er mit den Schultern: „Du hast wahrscheinlich recht." Er steckt seinen iPod in die Station auf der Werkbank und stellt die Lautstärke auf leise Hintergrundmusik ein. „Jetzt kann's losgehen. Ich hab' ein bisschen was für dich und ein bisschen was für mich in meiner Playliste."

Blaine erkennt das Lied, es lief auch schon in Kurts Auto, wahrscheinlich ist es also von Kurts Teil der Playliste. Er schnappt sich den großen Besen und beginnt zu fegen, während Kurt vor sich hinsummt, und die Kisten mit dem Metallregal an der Wand entlang stellt.

Die Garage ist schnell sauber und als Blaine den Besen zur Seite stellt, hat Kurt schon fast alle Kisten geöffnet.

„Ich werde es symmetrisch aufbauen", sagt Kurt. „Fünf Bretter in der Höhe, drei Einheiten in der Breite und Haken an beiden Seiten." Während er redet untermalt er seinen Plan mit beiden Händen.

Blaine lächelt und nickt. Es gefällt ihm, wie Kurt selbst die kleinste Aufgabe angeht, wie ein General, der einen feindlichen Hügel erstürmt.

„Okay, als erstes müssen wir einen Balken finden", sagt Kurt und holt das Balkensuchgerät von der Werkbank.

„Das kann ich!" behauptet Blaine. Er hat in Heimwerkershows gesehen, wie man so etwas benutzt. Wie schwer kann es schon sein?

Sie arbeiten richtig gut zusammen, zumindest nachdem Kurt Blaine gezeigt hat, wie man einen Balkenfinder benutzt. Das Geräusch der Bohrmaschine und der nachhaltige Geruch von Motoröl erinnern Blaine an den Sommer, als sein Vater versuchte sein Schwulsein zu kurieren mittels traditionellem maskulinem Handwerk. Aber die Art und Weise, wie Blaines Herz rast, wenn Kurt sich streckt, um die Schraube an der obersten Stütze einzudrehen und nicht nur seine Körpergröße und die Kraft seiner langen Arme zur Schau stellt, sondern auch ein paar Zentimeter Haut, an seiner Seite und am Bauch, unter dem T-Shirt hervorblitzen, beweist, dass die Bemühungen seines Vaters nicht wirklich erfolgreich waren.

Einige Zeit später, als sie die letzte Stütze anschrauben, schlendert Finn mit einem Glas Orangensaft in der Hand in die Garage. Er sieht zur Wand, wo die beiden auf engem Raum in der Ecke beieinander stehen, die Arme über Kreuz, um Stütze, Wasserwaage und Bohrschrauber gleichzeitig zu halten. "Cool", sagt er, anscheinend über ihre bisher geleistete Arbeit. „Braucht ihr Hilfe? Ich habe noch eine halbe Stunde, bis ich zur Arbeit muss."

„Du weißt, dass du nicht in die Nähe der elektrischen Werkzeuge darfst, wenn mein Dad nicht dabei ist", antwortet Kurt undeutlich mit einer Schraube zwischen seinen Lippen. Er kontrolliert die Wasserwaage. „Genau hier." Blaine hält die Stütze fest, während Kurt sie mit der Schraube fest an der Wand anbringt.

„Es war nur ein einziges Mal", sagt Finn.

„Du hast den Bandschleifer in Brand gesetzt."

Blaine dreht das Gesicht zu seiner Schulter, um Finns Gefühle nicht durch sein Grinsen zu verletzen.

„Nur einmal!"

„Nein, Finn." Kurt dreht die zweite Schraube fest und atmet erleichtert aus. Er hebt den Arm an, damit Blaine, der vor ihm steht, darunter durchschlüpfen kann, jetzt wo die Stütze fest an der Wand hängt. Er schenkt ihm ein Lächeln und berührt seinen Ellbogen. Blaine lächelt zurück. Wenn es auch wegen ihrer Arbeit war, es war schön sich so nah zu sein.

Als Blaine Kurt die restlichen Schrauben, eine nach der anderen aushändigt, schlendert Finn zur Werkbank.

„Oh, heh, ein Balkenfinder."

„Leg ihn zurück, Finn", sagt Kurt mit einem Seufzen. „Ich sag nur Band. Schleifer."

Finn legt den Balkenfinder wieder auf die Werkbank und tritt zurück. „Okay, okay, ist ja schon gut."

Kurt überlässt Blaine den Bohrschrauber, um die letzten beiden Schrauben einzudrehen und wendet sich Finn zu: „Es ist nicht meine Regel, Finn", sagt er etwas freundlicher. Er hat Finn Blaine gegenüber einmal beschrieben als großes Hundebaby, das nicht so recht weiß, wohin mit seinen tapsigen Pfoten, und gelegentlich kann Blaine beobachten, wie Kurt sich ihm extra freundlich zuwendet, wenn Finn Probleme mit einem bestimmten Tanzschritt hat, oder anscheinend auch mit Werkzeugen. Er vermutet, es ist wegen dieser Hundebabysache und einer Art brüderlicher Zuneigung, nicht etwa fortwährende Anziehung.

Darüber macht er sich keine Sorgen. Er weiß schließlich, dass Kurt ihn liebt. Kurt _liebt_ ihn und Blaine ist von diesem Gedanken einen Moment so abgelenkt, dass er die Schraube direkt in die Wand schraubt und nicht durch die Stütze. Er versucht sich wieder auf die Aufgabe vor ihm zu konzentrieren. Wenn er Mist baut, wird Kurt _ihn_ die Werkzeuge auch nicht mehr benutzen lassen. Elektrische Werkzeuge machen richtig Spaß.

„Du kannst mit den Regalbrettern helfen", sagt Kurt da zu Finn. „Mit deiner Größe bist du perfekt dafür."

Finn strahlt ihn an: „Cool!"

Mit Finn als drittem im Bunde wird alles ein bisschen komplizierter, denn Finn scheint genetisch darauf programmiert zu sein, mit jedem ausgehändigten Regalbrett in die falsche Richtung zu laufen, allerdings muss Blaine zugeben, dass Finns Größe wirklich eine Riesenhilfe ist. Als Finn gehen muss, sind alle oberen Regalbretter und Haken an ihrem Platz, und den Rest zusammenzubauen ist zwar anstrengend, aber es geht schnell von der Hand.

Als sie fertig sind, treten sie einen Schritt zurück und betrachten ihr Werk. Diese komplizierte Regaleinheit war vor ein paar Stunden noch nicht dort an der Wand und sie scheint stabil zu sein, stellt Blaine glücklich fest. Der Stolz in seiner Brust und der Pink-Song, der gerade läuft lassen ihn gleichermaßen auf den Zehen wippen, als er zu Kurt sieht.

„Wieso ist da ein Teil übrig?", fragt Kurt und dreht den Regal-Stützhaken in seiner Hand. Das Haar ist ihm durch die Hitze in die Stirn gefallen, aber es scheint ihn nicht zu stören, oder er hat es noch gar nicht gemerkt. Blaine muss noch breiter lächeln.

„Es bleibt immer am Schluss was übrig. Oder es fehlt was. Ich glaube, das muss so sein."

Kurt stimmt ihm leise murmelnd zu. „Aber trotzdem macht es mich nervös. Was, wenn es abstürzt und jemanden trifft? Was, wenn es auf die _Autos_ fällt?"

Blaine geht zum Regal hin, springt hoch und hält sich am obersten Bord fest. Er schaukelt hin und her; nichts bewegt sich. „Ich finde, es sieht gut aus", sagt er über die Schulter.

Kurt starrt ihn mit offenem Mund an: „Was machst du da?"

„Ich teste es?"

„Hast du einen Hitzschlag? Soll ich dir Eis holen?"

Blaine lässt los und er wirkt ein wenig gekränkt. „Alles ist gut, Kurt. Siehst du? Außerdem hieß es, dass es 250 kg aushält."

„Darum geht es nicht. Im Ernst, du musst aufhören überall drauf 'rumzuklettern."

„Oder du musst aufhören, dir so viele Gedanken darum zu machen."

Kurt scheint überrascht, als Blaine ihn weiterhin ruhig ansieht. „Na gut", sagt er schließlich, „aber warn mich beim nächsten Mal vor. Herzerkrankungen liegen bei uns in der Familie und ich will meine nicht provozieren."

Blaine kommt zu ihm, legt den Arm um seine Taille und gemeinsam betrachten sie das Regal. Sie sind beide geschwitzt, und es ist viel zu warm, aber Blaine zieht ihn dennoch nah an sich – Hüfte an Hüfte. „Mit deinem Herzen ist alles in Ordnung."

Kurt schenkt ihm ein Lächeln voller Zärtlichkeit und der Überzeugung, dass Blaine absolut gut zu gebrauchen ist. Er streicht seine Haare zurück und sagt: „Komm, gehn wir was trinken."

Nach der Hitze und dem Staub der Garage schmeckt das Wasser himmlisch und Blaine leert fast das ganze Glas in einem Zug. Mit der Hand, die nass ist von der Kondensfeuchtigkeit, fährt er sich durch die Haare, um die Verdunstungskälte durch die Klimaanlage zu verstärken und als er die Augen wieder öffnet sieht er, wie Kurt ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrt, sein Wasser fast unberührt. „Was?", fragt Blaine.

Kurt klappt den Mund zu. Er schaut weg und trinkt sein Wasser – seine Ohren werden rot.

„Was?", fragt Blaine noch einmal und schaut fragend: "Kurt?"

„Es könnte sein, dass ich dich gelegentlich extrem attraktiv finde", sagt Kurt und grinst, als Blaine lachen muss.

„Nur gelegentlich?"

"Na ja", sagt Kurt und sein Grinsen wird immer breiter, obwohl er offensichtlich bemüht ist, es unter Kontrolle zu halten, „das ist eventuell etwas untertrieben."

In Blaines Brust zischt und blubbert etwas, wie eine fest geschüttelte Wasserflasche, die plötzlich geöffnet wird, und jetzt, wo er weiß, dass dieses Gefühl _Liebe_ ist, ist es überhaupt nicht mehr beängstigend oder überwältigend; es ist einfach nur wunderbar. Aus reiner Gewohnheit wirft er einen Blick über die Schulter ins Wohnzimmer, aber dann fällt ihm ein, dass er an Mr. Hummel oder Finn keinen Gedanken verschwenden muss. Kurt und er sind alleine im Haus.

Er geht zu Kurt hin, nimmt ihm das Glas aus der Hand und stellt es auf die Küchentheke neben ihm.

„Was machst du da?", fragt Kurt misstrauisch.

„Ich küsse dich." Blaine stellt sich vor ihn, Brust an Brust, ihre nackten Beine berühren sich, ein ganz neuer Luxus, den ihnen der Sommer beschert hat. Er reibt seine Nase an Kurts Wange und seinem Haaransatz und atmet den salzigen Duft nach Schweiß ein. Blaines Blut rast durch seine Adern, denn es riecht nach _Kurt._

„Das ist aber nicht geküsst", murmelt Kurt, und legt seine Hände auf Blaines Oberarme. Seine Daumen liegen auf der Haut unterhalb seiner Ärmel und streicheln ihn mit kleinen kreisenden Bewegungen, was zur Folge hat, dass sich die Haare auf Blaines Armen aufrichten.

Aber Blaine lässt nicht ab von Kurts Haaren. Er atmet noch einmal tief ein, schließt die Augen und genießt Kurts Duft und die Art und Weise, wie Kurts Brust sich beim Atmen bewegt. „Ich bin gleich soweit."

„Mach mal schneller." Kurts Finger packen fester zu und er presst seine Wange an Blaines.

„Wozu diese Eile?"

„Ich weiß nicht, Blaine. Vielleicht möchte ich geküsst werden?"

„Nur vielleicht?"

Kurt schiebt ihn von sich, nicht fest, aber so bestimmt, dass Blaine einen Schritt zurück weicht. „Weißt du was? Ich hab' meine Meinung geändert."

Blaine sieht das Funkeln in Kurts Augen, deshalb lässt er ihn nicht los, sondern umfasst Kurts Taille und zieht ihn wieder fest an seinen Körper, mit einer Hand auf seinem Rücken. Kurt scheint überrascht, aber er wehrt sich nicht. „Hast du das wirklich?" fragt Blaine mit seinen Lippen an Kurts Mundwinkel.

„Natürlich nicht", sagt Kurt leise, und jetzt hört Blaine auf mit der Neckerei und überwindet die wenigen Millimeter Abstand, um ihn zu küssen.

Kurt zu küssen ist immer fantastisch, hat Blaine im Laufe der letzten Monate ihrer Beziehung festgestellt, und wäre er der Typ, der alles in bestimmte Kategorien einteilt, dann hätte er wahrscheinlich eine Liste all der verschiedenen Küsse, die sie miteinander austauschen, und darüber, was sie mit ihm anstellen. Aber er konzentriert sich lieber darauf, die Küsse zu _spüren_ anstatt über sie nachzudenken, und lässt sich einfach versinken. Später, wenn er alleine ist, kann er sie sich mit Hingabe ins Gedächtnis zurück rufen.

Kurt zu küssen ist immer großartig – von zarten, gefühlvollen Küsschen bis hin zu verzweifelter Knutscherei, wenige Minuten bevor sie sich abends wieder trennen müssen, und alles dazwischen – deshalb mag Blaine auch diesen Kuss. Er beginnt gefühlvoll und ruhig, aber wird schnell intensiver und für Blaine hat er eine Grundstimmung, die schwankt zwischen Dringlichkeit und alle-Zeit-der-Welt-haben. Er weiß, dass er sich Zeit lassen kann, denn niemand ist zu Hause um ihren Kuss zu unterbrechen...... aber dann wieder will er Kurt _ganzgenaujetztsofort_ küssen, so viel er kann, denn _es ist niemand hier, der sie unterbrechen wird._ Er ist hin und her gerissen, außer sich vor Begeisterung, weil er sich nicht beeilen muss. Er hat das Gefühl verrückt zu werden, aber auf die bestmögliche Art und Weise.

Kurt hält ihn fest, lässt seine Finger in Blaines Ärmel hoch gleiten und umfasst seine Arme direkt unterhalb der Schultern. Seine Hände sind warm, und sein Griff ist fest; er hält Blaine auf festem Grund, so dass er sich nicht völlig auflösen kann. Als Kurt seine Zähne über Blaines Unterlippe zieht, erschaudert Blaine von Kopf bis Fuß und Kurt sagt: „Ist das nicht viel besser, als mich _nicht_ zu küssen?"

„Ja", ist die einzig mögliche Antwort, und er murmelt sie an Kurts Unterkiefer, während er mit dem Mund seinen Hals entlang wandert. Kurt schmeckt _unglaublich_ und Blaine muss sich zurückhalten, den Schweiß nicht mit so viel Eifer von seiner Haut zu saugen, dass Male zurück bleiben – dafür hat er schon genug Ärger bekommen, als noch Schal-Saison war.

„Leckst du meinen Hals ab?" fragt Kurt atemlos, neigt den Kopf nach hinten und legt eine Hand in Blaines Haar.

„Nein?"

„Was tust du dann?"

„Ich küsse deinen Hals", sagt Blaine und presst einen weiteren Kuss mit halb geöffnetem Mund auf Kurts Kehle.

„Mit Zunge?"

„Ja", gesteht Blaine und macht es gleich noch einmal.

„Es fühlt sich wirklich gut an", sagt Kurt und vergräbt zitternd seine Finger tiefer in Blaines Haar.

Blaine spürt, wie eine Woge der Lust von seiner Kopfhaut, entlang der Wirbelsäule bis tief in seinen Unterleib rollt. „Es schmeckt auch gut. Du schmeckst gut."

„Ich bin ganz verschwitzt."

„Genau!"

Kurt muss lachen: „Du bist verrückt."

„Nach dir." Er schiebt den Kragen von Kurts T-Shirt zur Seite und küsst die Stelle zwischen Schulter und Hals.

„ _Blaine_." Das Wort ist zugleich Ausdruck verliebter Verzweiflung und eine Bitte nach mehr.

„Psst. Ich bin beschäftigt." Blaine schiebt seinen Oberschenkel zwischen Kurts Beine, verlagert ihr Gewicht gegen die Küchenanrichte und küsst ihn einfach weiter. Der Druck auf seine Erektion fühlt sich einfach _fabelhaft_ an, aber es ist nicht so intensiv, dass es alles überlagert. Und es ist gut so, wie es ist. Er möchte _Kurt_ genießen, hier mit ihm, glücklich und kooperativ in seinen Armen.

Als Blaine seine Hand unter Kurts Hemd und über seine warme, weiche Seite nach oben schiebt, haucht Kurt mit jedem Atemzug einen Seufzer aus, der Blaine direkt in die Weichteile trifft. Kurt zieht ihn noch näher an sich, seine Hände wandern rastlos über Blaines Rücken und Arme und schließlich murmelt er etwas Unverständliches und dreht sie beide herum, so dass es Blaine ist, der gegen den Schrank gedrückt wird.

Kurt nutzt sein Gewicht und seine Größe, um Blaine fest an seinem Platz zu halten, zieht mit ungeduldigen Händen sein T-Shirt hoch und streift es ihm über den Kopf. Bevor Kurts Mund wieder zurück auf seinem ist, erhascht Blaine einen kurzen Blick auf Kurts hungrige Augen. Kurts Hände sind überall auf Blaines Haut – heiß im Gegensatz zur kühlen Luft der Klimaanlage.

Es fühlt sich großartig an. _Kurt_ fühlt sich großartig an, wie er sich warm und stark an Blaine drückt und ihre Hüften genau richtig platziert. Blaine entfährt ein tiefes, bedürftiges Stöhnen, bevor es ihm überhaupt bewusst wird. Wenn Blaine auch nur den geringsten Anlass hätte, seine Sexualität noch einmal zu hinterfragen, diese Welle der Lust, als er Kurts offensichtliche _Männlichkeit_ spürt, würde alle Zweifel im Keim ersticken. Er _liebt_ es, dass Kurt ein bisschen größer ist, als er, dass er schlank ist und hart (und _hart_ ), lange Gliedmaßen und kräftige Muskeln. Frauen sind wunderschön, das weiß Blaine, aber Kurt _törnt ihn an._ Oh Shit, und wie.

Kurt beugt sich hinab um Blaines nackte Schulter zu küssen, und macht dieses unglaubliche Geräusch; eine Mischung aus Lachen und Stöhnen. „Du schmeckst wirklich gut", sagt er, und malt mit seiner Zungenspitze die schönsten Muster auf Blaines Haut. Er klingt überrascht, aber erfreut. „Schweiß sollte eigentlich kein solcher Antörner sein."

Blaine lacht und reibt seine Wange an Kurts Haar, und seine Hände umfassen Kurts Taille und pressen ihre Körper noch fester aneinander, um das schmerzliche Begehren in seinen Lenden zu lindern. Es hilft aber überhaupt nicht, im Gegenteil, es wird nur noch schlimmer, aber es ist trotzdem perfekt.

Er war immer schon ein sehr körperlicher Mensch, von seiner Tendenz auf Möbel zu springen als Kind (okay, dieser Marotte ist er noch nicht entwachsen) über Fußball bis zum Tanzen bei den Gesangsauftritten, aber er hatte keine Vorstellung, wozu sein Körper fähig ist – wie er sich _bewegen_ kann – bis jetzt, da er mit Kurt zusammen ist. Er hatte keine Vorstellung, wie es sich anfühlt, sich mit jemandem in vollkommener Synchronität zu bewegen, die Hüften genau im richtigen Rhythmus aneinander zu reiben, bis Kurt zitternd aufstöhnt, ihre Zungen umeinander tanzen zu lassen im Takt ihrer Körper, bis sein Herz so heftig pocht, dass es zu zerspringen droht. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Kurt seiner Bewegung automatisch folgen würde, wenn er seinen Rücken krümmt und ihre Körper so in perfekter Balance und perfektem Kontakt hält. Er hatte keine Vorstellung. Er ist verzaubert. Er ist berauscht. Er ist außer sich.

Jede Zelle in Blaines Körper ist angespannt und überempfindlich, all seine Sinne sind überwältigt von Kurt – der Bewegung seiner Hand, dem harten Knubbel seines Hüftknochens unter Blaines Fingern, dem Salz auf seiner Haut in Blaines Mund und Nase, von den aufregenden Tönen, die Kurt tief in seiner Kehle macht, von dem intensiven Blick, wenn er sich für einen Moment mit bebender Brust von ihm löst, bevor er Blaine erneut küsst. Blaine möchte sich in all diesen Gefühlen verlieren. Es wäre so einfach, nachzugeben, _Kurt_ zu berühren, zu schmecken, zu spüren, und alles andere zu vergessen. Es wäre so überaus einfach.

Blaine steht in Flammen.Vielleicht sogar wortwörtlich, wenn er bedenkt, wie heiß sich das Blut anfühlt, das ihm durch die Adern rauscht. Er kann gar nicht genug bekommen von Kurts Berührungen; jedes Streicheln von Kurts Fingern lässt ihn nach mehr lechzen. Ihn verlangt nach Kurts Händen und seinem Mund. Er will Kurts Körper an seinem spüren, mehr von Kurts Haut. Er steht in _Flammen._ Und er wünscht sich, dass Kurt ihn genauso begehrt. Er möchte Kurt noch mehr dieser wunderbaren Stöhner und Seufzer entlocken, um sicher zu gehen, dass Kurt jede Sekunde genauso genießt, wie er. Und das tut er auch, er genießt es, es ist offensichtlich, denn er küsst Blaine mit einer fordernden Leidenschaft, wie nie zuvor und er presst sich an Blaines Körper, als könne er ihm nicht nah genug kommen.

Und doch ist Blaine sich bewusst, dass sie aufhören müssen. Sie müssen einfach. Sie _müssen_ aufhören, denn der winzige verbliebene vernünftige Teil seines Gehirns ist kurz davor, ebenfalls abzuschalten unter dem Ansturm von Lust und _Begehren_ und _Liebe_ , und wenn sie jetzt nicht aufhören, dann werden sie einfach _weitermachen_. Sie werden überhaupt nicht mehr aufhören, bis sie sämtliche, stillschweigend festgesetzten Grenzen hinweggefegt haben, bis sie ihr Verlangen nach einander gestillt haben. Es wird wunderbar und großartig und so überaus richtig sein, mit der Ausnahme, dass es vielleicht nicht richtig sein wird, denn das hier ist viel zu wichtig, um nicht erst einmal in Ruhe darüber nachzudenken und miteinander zu reden, und Blaine will nicht verantwortungsvoll sein müssen, er will es wirklich, wirklich, _wirklich_ nicht, aber er liebt Kurt, und er will keine Dummheit machen und –

„Oh mein Gott, ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das jetzt sage, aber ich finde, wir sollten jetzt das Mittagessen machen", platzt es aus Kurt heraus, seine Lippen an Blaines Hals. „Oder die Garage fertig machen, aber wahrscheinlich eher das Essen, denn die Garagentür steht offen, und ich glaube nicht, dass die Nachbarn mich in meiner jetzigen Verfassung sehen sollten."

Blaines Körper vibriert vor Verlangen und obwohl er es nicht über sich bringt, seine Hände von Kurts Hüften zu nehmen, muss er trotzdem lachen. Es ist eine Mischung aus Erleichterung, Enttäuschung, Dankbarkeit, Frustration und echter Bewunderung gleichzeitig. „Ich liebe dich", sagt er und versucht vergeblich, sein Lachen zu beherrschen. Etwas anderes zu sagen ist einfach nicht möglich.

Kurt hebt den Blick, seine Pupillen sind geweitet, seine Lippen rot und feucht, aber sein Lächeln ist warm. Er lässt seine Hände nach unten auf Blaines Hüften gleiten, weicht ein winziges bisschen von ihm zurück und lacht ebenfalls. „Ich liebe dich auch."

„Mit der Garage stimme ich dir zu", sagt Blaine heiser, denn er weiß, dass es wirklich nicht leicht sein wird sich wieder zu beruhigen. „Wir machen das Mittagessen."

„Okay." Kurt lässt die Stirn auf Blaines Schulter sinken und atmet langsam und tief ein. „Du hast absolut keine Vorstellung, wie ungern ich das jetzt abbreche."

Blaine lacht noch einmal und drückt Kurt einen Kuss auf die Schläfe. „Oh doch, ich glaube, die hab' ich", sagt er und streicht mit seinen Händen ein letztes wundervolles Mal über Kurts Flanken unter seinem T-Shirt – ganz offensichtlich quält er sich gerne selbst – um sich dann zu zwingen, sie unter dem Stoff hervorzuziehen. „Aber du hast recht damit."

„Ja." Kurt hält noch einen Moment inne, sein Atem haucht sanft über Blaines Haut und macht es ihm schwer, selbst genug Luft in seine Lungen zu bekommen. Endlich hebt Kurt den Kopf und sagt mit besorgtem Blick: „Ich will nicht, dass du glaubst, ich wollte nicht – "

„Ich weiß", sagt Blaine, als Kurt abbricht und nicht die richtigen Worte zu finden scheint. „Ich weiß, Kurt. Es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen 'weiter _gehen_ wollen' und sich sicher sein, dass es auch der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür ist."

Kurt nickt schnell: „Solange du nicht denkst, ich wäre nicht – ich meine, ich weiß, dass du gern –"

„Kurt", sagt Blaine und sieht ihm direkt in die Augen. „Wir sind uns einig. Das hier ist – wir – sind entscheidend. Einverstanden?"

Kurt lächelt erleichtert – er strahlt geradezu. „Ja. Ich liebe dich wirklich so sehr."

„Ich liebe dich auch." Blaine lächelt zurück und widersteht der Versuchung, ihn zu küssen. „Jetzt bring mich zu dem Gorgonzola. Du hast mir schimmeligen Käse versprochen."

„Zuerst braucht du dein T-Shirt." Kurt hebt es vom Boden auf, und hält es Blaine mit hochroten Ohren hin. Er fährt mit der Zunge über seine Unterlippe und Blaine muss wegschauen, denn trotz all dem Gesagten ist sein Körper immer noch mehr als bereit, Kurt sein eigenes T-Shirt auszuziehen und zu sehen, wo sie das hinführen wird. Er meint alles genau so, wie er es gesagt hat, aber er ist auch nur ein Mensch. „Nicht zuletzt, damit ich mir keinen Finger abschneide, wenn ich das Hühnchen zerteile."

Blaine ergreift Kurts Hand, als er nach dem T-Shirt greift und küsst stattdessen die Rückseite seiner Finger. „Ich will auf gar keinen Fall, dass das passiert. Ich mag deine Finger."

Kurt atmet zitternd ein und sagt: „Okay, ich werde jetzt auf Abstand gehen." Er befreit seine Hand, tritt zurück und geht zum Kühlschrank. Der Verlust seiner Nähe raubt Blaine für einen Moment den Atem und er muss ein paar Mal tief durchatmen, bevor er ihm folgen kann.

Es stellt sich heraus, dass Kurt das Hühnchen bereits gegrillt hat, so dass das Essen machen eher ein 'anrichten' ist, als tatsächlich kochen, sehr zu Blaines Vorteil, denn er will nichts ruinieren und außerdem kommt das auch der Gesamttemperatur im Haus zugute.

Blaine hat die spannende Aufgabe den Babyspinat zu waschen und trocken zu schleudern. Es macht richtig Spaß die Salatschleuder zu betätigen, zumal Kurt nur einen knappen Meter von ihm entfernt das Hühnchen sorgfältig in Scheiben schneidet und den Käse zerkrümelt. Sie unterhalten sich über das Essen, darüber, wie sie die Regal einräumen wollen, nichts Weltbewegendes und Blaine spürt, wie die simple Freude, einfach nur beisammen zu sein, wieder zurückkehrt und die brennende Anziehungskraft dämpft. Er fühlt sich leicht und wahrhaftig, es geht nur um sie beide, und Blaine wird für einen Moment schwindelig, als er sich ausmalt, wie er in fünf, oder in fünfzehn Jahren genau die gleichen alltäglichen Dinge mit Kurt macht. Es raubt ihm den Atem, aber es ängstigt ihn kein bisschen.

Als Kurt soweit ist, ihm zu zeigen wie man eine Vinaigrette macht – wozu man offensichtlich einen speziellen Schneebesen und besonderes Olivenöl braucht – kann Blaine bereits wieder seine Arme von hinten um Kurts Hüften und das Kinn auf seine Schulter legen, und die Demonstration genießen, ohne allzu sehr von seinen Sehnsüchten abgelenkt zu sein. Es ist sogar ein richtig wohliges Gefühl, Kurt wieder so nah zu sein, nachdem er ihn so heftig begehrt hat. Die Intensität seiner Gefühle und der plötzliche Verlust von Körperkontakt haben ihn doch etwas erschüttert und Kurt in seinen Armen zu halten, verankert ihn wieder im Hier und Jetzt.

Eigentlich ist es seltsam, dass alles, was ihn an Kurt anmacht, ihn auch zur Ruhe kommen lässt: das Gewicht seines Körpers, das an Blaine lehnt, seine wunderschönen, vertrauten Gesichtszüge, die grazilen Bewegungen seiner Hände, mit denen er rührt und Öl eingießt, der Duft seiner Haut und des Waschmittels seiner Kleider, der Schwung seiner Lippen, wenn er lächelt, die Melodie seiner Stimme, das zufriedene Summen, das er von sich gibt, wenn ihm gefällt, was er geschaffen hat, die Tatsache, dass er sich in Blaines Umarmung schmiegt, als sei er dafür gemacht. All das törnt Blaine an jedem einzelnen Tag an, aber es schenkt ihm auch ein Gefühl der Sicherheit. Es müsste seltsam sein, aber das ist es nicht. Denn genau hier möchte er sein, nirgendwo sonst. Genau hier gehört er hin. Die Begierde kann überwältigend sein im besten und im schlechtesten Sinne, aber das hier, dieser Moment mit Kurt, dieses Gefühl des Zusammengehörens ist das einzig Wahre.

 

*** * ***

 

Als Kurts Vater kurze Zeit später nach Hause kommt, betrachtet er ihr zerzaustes Haar mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und lobt sie überschwenglich für die stabile Regalkonstruktion. Als sie ins Haus zurück gehen und Kurt mit sichtbarem Unverständnis zur Sprache bringt, wie Blaine die Belastbarkeit getestet hat, indem er sich dran gehängt hat, lacht Mr. Hummel nur und klopft ihnen beiden auf die Schulter. Blaine ist sich nicht zu stolz, diese Anerkennung auszukosten und er isst glücklich seinen Salat, während Kurt mit seinem Vater während des Essens die Feinheiten der Garagenorganisation diskutiert.

Nach dem Essen verbringen sie weitere eineinhalb Stunden damit, so ziemlich alles in der drückend heißen Garage neu einzuräumen und belohnen sich anschließend mit Eiscreme. Als sie auf der Bank vor dem Eiscreme-Stand sitzen, singt Kurt Blaine Teile seines Musicals vor zur Beurteilung, und als sie wieder zu Hause sind, setzt Blaine sich ans Klavier und hilft ihm mit den Arrangements. Als Carole von der Arbeit kommt, arbeiten sie immer noch daran, und als sie ihr die neueste Version des großen Duetts aus dem ersten Akt vorspielen, applaudiert sie mit aufrichtigem Vergnügen. Kurt kann nicht aufhören zu lächeln und das bedeutet, dass es Blaine genauso geht.

Nachdem sie mit Kurts Familie zu Abend gegessen und erschöpft auf dem Sofa ausgestreckt einen Film angeschaut haben, während alle anderen um sie herum ihren üblichen Abendaktivitäten nachgegangen sind, bringt Kurt Blaine zu seinem Auto. Sie halten sich an den Händen und schauen den Glühwürmchen im Hof zu, bevor sie sich zum Abschied küssen.

„Das war ein richtig guter Tag", sagt Kurt leise an Blaines Ohr, als sie sich zum letzten Mal umarmen.

„Das find ich auch", antwortet Blaine.

Auf dem Weg nach Hause kommt ihm die Erkenntnis, dass er so ziemlich den ganzen Tag alleine mit Kurt verbracht hat und in erster Linie Hausarbeit erledigt hat und andere Dinge, die sie sonst auch tun, wenn andere Leute um sie herum sind. Er hätte unzufrieden sein müssen, weil er keinen Vorteil aus der gemeinsamen Zeit gezogen hat, aber eigentlich hat er überhaupt nicht das Gefühl, etwas verpasst zu haben. Natürlich hätten sie auf Kurts Bett rummachen können, anstatt an dem Musical zu arbeiten, aber sie hatten Spaß. Tatsache ist, es war großartig gewesen zu singen und zu spielen und Kurts Vision lebendig werden zu lassen. Selbst die gemeinsame Arbeit in der Garage war zufriedenstellend gewesen. Und was, wenn ihre Freunde sich deswegen über sie lustig machen würden? Es hatte sich richtig angefühlt. Es _war_ richtig.

Und jetzt mal ehrlich. Es gibt keinen Grund zur Eile. Sie haben den ganzen Sommer Zeit ihre Grenzen neu zu ziehen, wie und wo sie sie auch immer ziehen wollen. Und sie haben das ganze nächste Jahr, um sie noch weiter zu verschieben.

Sie haben alle Zeit der Welt.

 

**~***~**

**Author's Note:**

> Wenn euch meine Übersetzung gefallen hat, dann würde ich mich sehr über Kommentare und/oder Kudos freuen. Beides ist auch dann möglich, wenn man nur Gast ist und keinen eigenen Account hier auf AO3 hat. <3 <3


End file.
